Ignition
by shenaniganize
Summary: A rewrite and continuation of Sozin's Comet focusing on Katara and Zuko. After defeating Azula, Zuko feels it his duty to find his mother in order to rebuild the family destroyed by the war, but Katara will not let him go alone. Multiple shippings.
1. Sparks

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. If I did, I would not have missed the perfect opportunity for a Zutarian ending. Thank you ever so much Michael Dante DiMartino (sarcasm). -sulks in a corner-**_

Ignition

_Chapter One: Sparks_

The crowd was still, silent. It was unusual for the entire population to assemble in such a way. They remained still, statue-esque, in part due to reverence, but mostly out of fear. They rested on bended knee and bowed down as one. Behind a large tapestry displaying their proud Fire Nation emblem stood the daughter of the Phoenix King, the soon-to-be Fire Lord Azula, followed by the few attendants she had seen fit to remain by her side. Azula peeked through the seam of the tapestry, anxious to be done with the ceremony and to claim her birthright. The flames in the sconces lining the alabaster pillars flickered ominously, casting the entire coronation stage in an equally ominous light.

_How fitting…_Azula thought with a twisted grin as she adjusted her coronation cloak over her armor and attempted to brush her severed hair aside to no avail. The young woman frowned before her visage returned to its previously devious regard; it was no matter. No one would remember her for how she looked upon the day of her coronation. No, they would remember the fear she instilled and the scars she left upon the rest of the world once the Fire Nation was victorious. Such thoughts caused the Fire Princess to chuckle quietly to herself as she let the tapestry fall back into place. It was time.

Azula stepped forth into the glowing reddish light of Sozin's Comet and looked over the crowd proudly. She was to inherit it finally, all of it, what belonged to her by birth. It had finally come to her. Not her weak brother Zuko, no. Her. Azula. The born ruler. The first order of business would be to erase his name from the history books. No record of such weakness would mar the proud history of the Fire Nation, especially not as it triumphed over the rest of the world. Azula's grin widened at such thoughts of victory. Azula's remaining attendants filed out behind her. They quickly retreated into the shadows of the elegantly decorated coronation stage. Seven fire sages entered from behind the tapestry and made a semi-circle around Azula facing the taciturn crowd. The highest-ranking sage stepped forward and spread his arms towards the horde. The sleeves of his garnet robe were trimmed with the Fire Nation emblem in elegant gold, a symbol of his high rank. He held aloft a circlet of gold bearing the emblem of the Fire Nation. In its surface reflected the eerie glow of the flames and the prostrate flock beneath the stage; in essence, the Fire Nation itself. For what else was there beyond fire and obedience to the Fire Lord?

Azula was practically shaking in anticipation as she heard the fire sage behind her clear his throat before he began to speak. _Finally… _Azula thought. The fire sage's voice rang across the courtyard, emphatic and unobstructed by the speech of anyone else.

"By decree of Phoenix King Ozai, I now crown you Fire Lord…" The sage's speech faltered. The remaining fire sages glanced at one another and then at the High Sage in confusion before their eyes locked on the object of his distraction. The citizens of the Fire Nation dared not move.

Azula wheeled around to face the High Sage. "What are you waiting for?" she demanded, her voice brimming with irritation and impatience, her disheveled appearance causing her to look slightly deranged. _Hurry up old man, or I will banish you as well…_she thought to herself angrily. "Do it!" she commanded through gritted teeth, her voice threatening and full of warning. A deep, low, and bestial sound reached the ears of the nearly-crowned princess. She recognized the sound as the lowing of an air bison, but brushed away the thought. There was no way. "Impossible!" she spat as she spun around towards the source of the unfeasible noise. Her hazel eyes widened briefly before narrowing in hatred; it was indeed Appa, the air bison belonging to the Avatar child, Aang. The massive beast landed with a gargantuan thud at the foot of the stairs to the coronation stage. Azula's eyes constricted even further as she recognized the young man at the reins. It was not, in fact, the Avatar; it was her banished and disowned disgrace of a brother, Zuko. In the beast's saddle sat the Water Tribe brat, Katara. Zuko stood atop the air bison, his tattered tunic and his shaggy black hair blowing slightly in the wind. He looked positively regal against the reddened sky, angering Azula further. No one so weak, so dishonored deserved to look like her brother did at that very moment.

"Sorry, but you're not going to become Fire Lord today." Zuko said as he leapt from the back of the air bison. He landed deftly in front of Azula and added, "I am."Zuko's eyes narrowed, sensing the reaction his challenge would provoke.

His sister merely threw back her overly confident head and laughed, its sound mocking, as if she were laughing at a small child who had said something absurd that she had found cute. "You're hilarious." she replied, her tone dripping with sarcasm.

Katara darted to Zuko's side. "You're going down." she added, her ice blue eyes narrowed in what was unmistakable as hatred. _I promise…_Katara thought _If it's the last thing I do. _Zuko watched Katara in his peripheral vision. He was glad to have her beside him, but felt guilty that she was involved. _I will protect her _he decided _if it is the last thing I do. _He returned his attention to the young woman he once called sister, his gaze attentive and his decision absolute. The High Sage leaned forward to place the circlet on Azula's brow; she held up a hand to stop him, smirking at the thought of her brother's challenge.

"Wait." Azula commanded. The High Sage stepped back in surprise, but wisely held his tongue; even he had something to fear from Azula. The Fire Princess straightened proudly and stepped forward, her stride measured and confident. "If you wish to be Fire Lord, _fine_." she spat. "Let's settle this, just you and me brother. The showdown that was always meant to be…" as she spoke, the sanity left her eyes little by little, and her voice became more aggressive and erratic. "Agni Kai!" she finished, a look of deranged triumph crossing her face, as if she had already won.

Zuko glared back at his sister, already foolishly assuming she had won merely by mentioning an Agni Kai. He laughed to himself. As if challenging him was a fatal blow; how foolish his sister had become. She seemed off, out of it, something Zuko intended to exploit in the coming battle. _She is assuming my memories of the last family agni kai will deter me…_ he thought _As if my scar could hold me back…as if I were afraid… _The former Fire Prince merely glared back at his sister. "You're on." he replied through bared teeth.

Katara looked at him in surprise, her eyes wide. _Is he insane?_ she thought. _It's quite obvious -she- is, but I wasn't aware he was quite so mental… _Katara finally recovered from her brief shock and managed to voice her disapproval. "What are you doing?" she whispered in disbelief. "She's playing you Zuko…" she stated decidedly, unsure why it bothered her quite so much. "Can't you see? She knows she can't take us both so she's trying to separate us."

Zuko interrupted her before she could finish her rant. "I know." he stated simply, closing his eyes for a moment, considering Katara's words and the situation. "But I can take her this time." he added defiantly, opening his golden eyes to glare at his sister.

From her place atop the stage, Azula smirked. _This will be so easy…_she thought.

Katara was indignant. "Even you admitted to your uncle that you would need help facing Azula…" she muttered incredulously.

Zuko shook his head. "No, there's something off about her. I can't explain it but she's slipping." he replied, staring hard at his sister and trying to pin what was wrong with her, why she had snapped. "And this way, no one else has to get hurt." he added, almost to himself. He could not help but glance at Katara, whose eyes widened slightly before he turned away again.

Katara brushed aside her momentary confusion. _He probably didn't mean anything by it…_she decided. Her face became set again as she glared at him; she felt useless, but more than anything, she was worried for Zuko.

Katara paused as she watched the siblings stare each other down; Zuko remained perfectly calm and sane, his gaze steady and decided. Azula on the other hand was fidgety, anxious, and had a demented look about her. The water bender glanced back at Zuko. Something about his manner had changed. When he first came to join her companions, he had seemed beaten, defeated, like a dog with its tail between its legs. Even then, she hated him. She had wanted them to turn him out, even to attack him. Katara did not want him within a ten mile radius of Aang, let alone in the same shelter posing as a part of their team, waiting for the chance to betray them all to the Fire Lord Ozai. She could find no use for the exiled Prince; he could not be trusted. This point of view had only been affirmed when Zuko burned Toph's feet. Katara had been furious; everyone had. Yet Zuko remained with the group. He tolerated their derision, most of which originated from Katara herself, and eventually found his place as Aang's teacher. Katara had remained suspicious, but now all doubt was gone from her mind; the determined look upon his face was convincing enough. The prince was willing to risk everything he had in this world, his title, his family, and possibly even his life, in order to do what was right; to defeat the Fire Nation and to help Aang bring peace to the world once more. At that moment, Katara felt a new respect for her newest companion. He looked exactly as he should at that very moment: regal, calm, collected, and most of all resolute. She was sure that this was where he was supposed to be, exactly how this was supposed to end. He would not go back on his word. Katara watched him, her eyes softening slightly. As much as she had hated him before, as much as she had wished he would disappear from the face of the earth, now she wanted nothing more than for him to survive.

The arena looked much as it had the last time Zuko had set foot within it's marble walls. The large expanse seemed empty, yet full of opportunity. This was his chance, his one shot. Everything seemed to rest on the outcome of the Agni Kai. Zuko walked calmly to his end of the arena and knelt facing away from Azula. The memories of the place returned, crashing over him like a wave and flooding his thoughts. "Steady..." he told himself quietly. He retreated into himself and focused on his breathing, his heartbeat, and most of all, his power. The prince remembered the wisdom of his uncle.

_Fire is the element of power. The people of the Fire Nation have desire and will, and the energy and drive to achieve what they want. _

Zuko breathed deeply as he remembered the words of wisdom with which his uncle had left him. There was no doubt in his mind; this was what he wanted, what was right. His confidence in his decision never faltered; his uncle's confidence in him sustained him. Zuko opened his eyes to glance towards the heavens, towards Sozin's Comet. It all came to this...everything he had been through, everything he had done came to this very moment. Every path, every turn he had taken during the last few years had led him to this point in time. To Zuko, it seemed right. Now that he thought about it, he didn't want it to end any other way. This was the closure he sought for so long, the chance to regain his honor, the chance to redeem his past. And he was ready.

Azula turned and knelt facing away from her brother. She could barely remain still, let alone close her eyes and focus; she was giddy. Finally, the chance to annihilate her brother had arrived. This was her chance to prove to her father, to everyone really, that she was the true heir to the throne, the natural-born Fire Lord. The silence within the walls of the arena bothered her. It should have been filled to the brim with the citizens of the Fire Nation. They should have been there to witness their Lord's scorching victory. _No matter_... she thought to herself _They will know of it soon enough_. The Princess was confident in her abilities. Everyone knew she was the better fighter, everyone had always told her it was so. She was born with a natural gift, a natural aggression, and a strong drive to remain victorious. These strengths, coupled with her love of combat, had honed her abilities as a fighter and a conqueror, of that she was sure. With that in mind, the self-assured and somewhat irrational princess rose. "This will be over quickly..." she whispered to herself.

Zuko stood resolutely. He paused for a moment before turning to face Azula and glanced at Katara. He was surprised to find her ice blue eyes watching him intently. What surprised him even more was the look of concern they held. Zuko had never really expected her to care whether he lived or died; her behavior during the past few days had hardly been cordial. The pair stared at one another for what seemed like hours, but was really only a fraction of a second. Zuko inclined his head slightly, never once taking his eyes away from Katara's. The one simple motion was, at once, a gesture of benediction, praise, respect, and farewell.

Katara nodded in response; she understood. Her eyes said everything her words could not. Her gaze was full of acceptance, fear, and most of all apology. The young water bender realized in that fragment of a second that she had been completely wrong about the young fire prince. She had misjudged him in every way, and for that she was sorry. She remained still and resisted the urge to embrace him, gushing apologies. For some reason, she held herself back. During the given situation, it didn't seem right. Before Zuko turned away, she caught his attention once more. She mouthed the words "Good luck."

The Fire Prince placed his left fist in the palm of his right hand and inclined his head. "Thank you." he mouthed without a sound before turning to face Azula.

Katara was taken aback by his show of respect. Her heart leapt in concern as she watched the siblings face, the power fluxuating between them almost tangible in the air. Her vision blurred as tears formed behind her lashes. _It cant end this way, he can't die...he won't die...this has to be..._she thought to herself, repeating the phrases like a mantra. Her fear grew as she watched the siblings take their stances; it was about to begin. _Please, please..._ she thought _Let him live..._ It was in that moment that Katara came to an earth-shattering realization: she could not accept his death. She_ would not_ accept his death. She could not bear the thought of losing the Fire Prince and could not even begin to fathom the reasons why.

**Author's Note: More will be up in a little while. I have to take breaks every now and again because otherwise my brain gets all messed up and the story doesn't come out the way I want it to. I've had so many people tell me to keep going and in all honesty I couldn't resist. Let me know what you think, any suggestions, constructive criticism, compliments, encouragement, applause...okay maybe that's pushing it. But I really am proud of this one. For the first time in a long time. So...yay me? **

**And thank you so much, all of you, for the reviews and favorite-ing and such. Y'all are amazing :)**


	2. Flames

**Disclaimer:**** Once again, I do not own Avatar. Unfortunately for us Zutarians. -sigh- (and yes, I will contnue to insist I am right :p 3 seasons of foreshadowing and allusions cannot be wrong! i know, i know, i need a life, please don't tell me.)**

**Also, just as a warning, this one is rather long and detailed. But it's an epic fight scene, right? Right. And I could not allow myself to skimp on the details at the end, since it is my favorite part of this chapter. And, in my opinion, how it should have gone in the movie. So blame DiMartino for this one, mkay? Had he ended it right, you would have been spared. :p Allow me to apologize for him. Anyhoo, ONWARD!**

Ignition

Chapter 2: Flames

"I'm sorry it has to end this way, brother…" Azula muttered from the opposite end of the battle field, her voice laden with disdain at the word "brother", as if the mere reference to the identical blood flowing in their veins put a bitter taste in her mouth.

"No, you're not." Zuko growled in reply. He knew for a fact that she was enjoying every moment of what she assumed would be a perfect victory. Her overconfidence annoyed him. It made him want to lash out and destroy her then and there. The desire to obliterate her, the images of her lying on the ground broken and wasted, her clothing scorched, were strong and threatened to crush him beneath their weight. Zuko shrugged it off. Her overconfidence was of no consequence, at least not for Zuko. He would not let it affect him, only her. After a moment's pause, he regained his composure and control. The prince brought his right hand to level with his shoulder, his palm open and his fingers spread, ready to defend. His left hand remained close to his body, ready to strike. His left food slid backwards easily and he bent at the knees, a small cloud of dust rising from the ground at his feet. His stance was centered and strong; powerful, just like him.

Azula swayed from side to side and steadied herself. Strands of her recently-brutalized hair fell across her face, partially shrouding her deranged eyes. With a toss of her inane head, she temporarily cleared her line of sight in time to see her brother take his stance. She paused for a moment, drawing her hands close to her chest, a maniacal smirk plastered upon her face. She smirked at her brother. _Goodbye…_ she thought, before spinning on her heel. She thrust her hand forward and from it erupted a ribbon of blue fire, barreling down upon Zuko.

Zuko leapt into the air and landed with his feet separated, balanced, and brought his fists downwards to the earth in an aggressive thrust. Rings of flames encircled his fists and merged as one, sending a blazing orange and red inferno back towards Azula. The two conflagrations collided, causing the arena to retain an unearthly glow. The flames seemed to mix as well as oil and water. They refracted and sent streams of multicolored flames in every direction.

The heat from the fires was immense, and Katara began to sweat as she watched the wall of flames between the siblings grow in intensity and size. She watched as sparks flew. It was both beautiful and devastating at the same time; she knew one would not survive, and could only hope it would be Zuko.

The flames dissipated in what resembled a flaming cyclone. Without a moment's hesitation, Azula threw herself into the air, propelled by her fire. Multiple explosions emanated from her hands and feet and proceeded to rain down upon Zuko. Her movements were swift and aggressive, and obviously well-practiced. Her talent was blatant, her form nearly perfect.

Zuko returned his sister's attacks with equal ferocity. His hands and feet were nearly a blur as he spun, dodged, leapt, and attacked. His form had never felt so flawless, so refined. Zuko had never experienced such a challenge, yet never before had he been so at ease while fighting. It seemed…fitting. This only confirmed his belief that what he was doing was right, and he threw himself further into the battle with increased determination.

Their attacks did not weaken, their defenses did not fall. Neither retreated or made any signs of letting up. They did not flinch when the other's attack came within inches of their bodies. Zuko remained steady, his feet planted, despite a wave of his sister's electric blue flames raging less than a foot away from him. His attack did not falter in the slightest. In fact, the close proximity of his sister's power seemed to spur him on; his flames increased in strength, their color growing brighter as they raced past Azula. Each dispersed the attack of the other easily, and for an instant, all was still. The siblings glared at each other, their hatred almost as strong and capable of burning as the fire they had just extinguished. Azula looked, if possible, even more insane than she had previously; she had come to the bitter realization that this would not be as easy as she had previously thought. Zuko remained calm, controlling his anger and channeling it to increase his power. He noted with slight amusement that the building behind his sister had caught fire.

With renewed fury, they threw themselves back into the fray. Azula leapt high into the air and somersaulted forward, creating what looked like a fiery whip. It flew towards Zuko and threatened to wrap itself around him; to consume him. He created an orb of fire around himself and held his arms steady before sweeping them outwards. This broke the orb in half and propelled the fractions outward, parting Azula's attack like the Red Sea. There was another pause in the fighting whilst Azula merely stared at her brother, her breath growing heavier. Zuko returned to his defensive stance effortlessly. _He shows no signs of tiring…_ she thought, _How can this be?_ She ground her teeth and her eyes narrowed further. No matter…she would show him the meaning of exhaustion.

Zuko made the first move. He drew his right arm upwards and plunged it downwards, creating a twisting, serpentine line of fire that sped towards his sister at an alarming rate. Azula barely had time to react, and leapt aside as her brother's attack raced past her. She used it as a shield and propelled herself around it, speeding towards Zuko at breakneck speed. Wild and aggressive jabs with her fists sent blaze after blaze of blue fire hurtling towards Zuko, who launched himself into the air, allowing it to pass beneath him. He too created a fire whip and landed, hands clasped with his fingers pointing forward, to send it raging towards Azula. Their flames contrasted sharply: red against blue, brother against sister. Azula slowed her attack in order to project herself forward faster. She began to circle Zuko, similar to the way a wolf will circle its opponent, waiting to strike. Zuko followed his sister's movements and fired numerous attacks, which his sister managed to dodge. Growing tired of the proverbial cat-and-mouse, he threw himself to the ground and spun, creating a whirling inferno which he sent speeding towards Azula with a sharp, decisive kick. Azula was caught off-guard. Her brother's attack made full frontal contact and for a moment she was airborne. Her eyes widened as she was pitched into the air. _This can't be happening…_ she thought before she hit the ground.

Azula's momentum caused her to roll sideways repeatedly before skidding to a stop. She groaned as she tried to stand. In the commotion, her hair had come loose and now hung, disheveled about her face. This only contributed to the flagrant air of insanity now surrounding her. Her breathing was labored and she swayed unsteadily, scowling at her brother. Her insignificant, banished brother. This was not supposed to happen. This could not happen. She would not allow it, and her word was law. _Damn it, I was born to do this!_ she thought furiously.

"What, no lightning today?" Zuko called, his tone mocking, as if this was an argument on the playground among children. "What's the matter? Afraid I'll redirect it?" he chided, goading her on. The furious look on his sister's face told him it was working. He had her in the palm of his hand. Now all he had to do was play his cards right…he took a more defensive stance.

"I'll show you lightning!" Azula growled. She began to sweep her arms from side to side and Zuko watched, anticipating the attack to come. He remembered his Uncle Iroh's technique for redirecting lighting and was prepared to employ it; he controlled his breathing. The lightning at Azula's fists grew rapidly as she twisted from side to side, almost dancing. Her movements reminded Katara of a cobra she had once seen being charmed, only she was quite sure there was no way to charm this serpent.

The lightning now surrounded Azula, giving the arena a flickering, blue glow. It wrapped itself around her like electric ribbons with Azula at the epicenter. Azula prepared to fire the lightning storm at her brother when something caught her eye. She realized her clever brother had placed himself between her and the Water Tribe mutt at the beginning of their battle, shielding her from his sister. In the course of the Agni Kai, he had moved slightly to the right, and Katara was now visible to Azula. With a smirk, Azula redirected her attention to Katara and thrust forward, sending the lightning towards her instead.

The bolts of lightning emitting from Azula's hands reached towards Katara like outstretched fingers waiting to bury themselves in her flesh. Katara barely had time to register the danger, let alone defend herself. _No…_ she thought. She frowned, for she did not recollect crying out. With a start, she realized it had not been her, but Zuko who had cried out. She watched in awe and horror as the Fire Prince threw himself in front of her, defending her.

"Zuko NO!" she screamed, her words clawing their way out of her throat. Her voice was strained and shattered, full of emotions she could scarcely describe. Zuko crossed his arms, attempting to redirect the lightning, his attempt failing. He was suspended for what seemed like minutes in the air, floating almost angelically. The entire arena seemed to luminesce with the lightning's frightening blue light. Katara watched helplessly as the electricity tore through the body of the Fire Prince. _No…_

Zuko fell sideways and landed with a sickening crunch on his side, skidding in the dust. He lay there without moving for a moment before the electricity coursed through him once more, ravaging his body. He drew his legs and arms closer to his body, and tried to hold in the cries of pain attempting to erupt from his mouth. Another pulse caused him to shiver and cry out, twitching spasmodically.

Katara dashed forward towards Zuko but was cut off by a fire strike from Azula. She slid to a halt and turned to face her attacker. _Oh you will pay…._ she promised, her eyes narrowing as she too took her stance. Katara had no idea what she was doing, but she knew it felt right. She had to, she was supposed to, if only for him. She owed him this much, to say the least. "Come on Azula! Let's go!" she spat, stepping in front of Zuko defiantly.

Azula began laughing, the sound unbalanced and disturbing, even haunting. Katara knew she would remember that sound and the raving look on the face of the Fire Princess for as long as she lived. Azula continued to cackle as she charged forward towards Katara. She struck out at the water bender with blue fire. The young woman managed to remove herself from the line of fire at the last possible second. The fire that went raging past her was the hottest thing she had ever felt. _More incentive for me to not let her make contact…_ Katara thought to herself as she rolled to a standing position.

Zuko watched helplessly as Azula attacked Katara. He attempted to sit up, to stand, but was instantly dropped to the ground once more as electricity continued to pulse through him. The pain was excruciating, however he forced his eyes to remain open, to see the end of the battle. He extended his hand towards Katara, wishing he could help. The prince continued to struggle, to make an effort to get up and help her. Being useless and helpless was not something at which he was very adept. "Katara…" he whispered. His voice was raspy and his breathing shallow. "Please…I can't…don't…" he stammered as he faded in and out of consciousness. _You've got to live…_ he thought _I've never wanted anything more…than for you to survive…you can't die for me…_ Zuko struggled to remain conscious. He managed to catch one last glimpse of Katara, his companion-turned-protector, her face defiant before his world faded to black.

Azula leapt onto the roof of the arena and began sent her strikes thundering down upon Katara. The water bender dodged them, darting back and forth across the arena before sprinting behind one of the alabaster pillars. She could still hear Azula's deranged laughter echoing across the battle field. "Zuzu, you don't look so good!" she crooned from the rooftop, her voice mocking and childlike. She raised her hands above her head in what Katara recognized as the stance which would send high voltage lightning to strike Zuko who remained prone, unmoving on the ground. Katara threw herself from behind the pillar to distract Azula; her ploy worked. The Princess fired lightning towards her instead of Zuko. Katara raced behind the next pillar as the one she hid behind moments before exploded and was reduced to rubble. It was then that she noticed the fountain to her right. Quickly, she drew the water from the fountain using her bending and hurled it to where Azula stood. She was shocked to find that the princess had moved. She panicked briefly before a flurry of movement caught her attention. She whirled around in time to see Azula speeding towards her, propelled by blue fire.

Katara ran forward and created a pathway of ice. She proceeded to slide forward at an incredible speed, forming the ice as she went. Azula continued chasing her, demolishing segments of Katara's ice as she did so. Suddenly, Katara ran out of water and was thrown forward. She landed with a thud on a metal grate. As she pushed herself up to stand, she noticed the incredible amount of water flowing beneath the grate. She also caught sight of a chain hanging on one of the pillars. Instantly, she began to formulate a plan.

Azula appeared from behind a pillar as Katara took her stance. "There you are filthy peasant!" Azula muttered, disgusted, as she staggered forward, the insanity in her eyes completely obvious. Katara stood still, unflinching, completely focused on what she was about to do and her target. In a flurry of movement, Katara conjured seveal tentacles of water, each of which lashed out at Azula from different directions. They fulfilled their purpose: to distract Azula. As she dispelled them, Katara created a huge wave between them. It peaked over Azula and froze, encasing her in water. All was still for a moment as the two stared at each other. Katara glanced at Azula's hand in striking position, poised and ready to fire at her heart. Katara allowed the water surrounding her to flow again, keeping the water surrounding Azula frozen. It required an immense amount of concentration, but she managed; she had to. She moved around Azula and chained her hands together and then chained her to the grate. As quickly as she could, she pulled the chain taunt before standing and running to Zuko's side.

**Author's Note: I am so sorry. I am quite dreadful when it comes to fight scenes. Please, please, please, please, PLEASE correct me. And feel free to tell me how horrible this dribble is and how I should go fall off he face of the earth or something. Ugh... -flop- depression...This isn't quite finished unfortunately. My apologies.**


	3. Embers

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own Avatar, blahbitty blah...wish I did...Zutarazutarazutara...the end :D**

Ignition

Chapter 3: Embers

Katara fell to her knees as she reached Zuko. The tearing of the scorched fabric of her tunic was irrelevant. Nothing mattered, nothing at all, except for him. Katara reached out and brushed his shaggy black hair out of his face, tears welling up in her eyes once again. "This is not happening. You're. Not. Leaving." she muttered angrily. Her voice softened as she added, "Please..." in a barely audible whisper. She reached up and brushed away the tears that had managed to escape and were now coursing down her face leaving tracks in the dust that clung to her skin. She watched as his chest rose and fell ever so slightly and muttered a small prayer of thanks. "Still breathing...come on Zuko, fight..." she muttered as she reached for the small flask of water at her hip. It wasn't Spirit Oasis water, but it would have to do. She extended her hands over Zuko's chest, the region where the burns were the worst. Water flowed from her fingers as she worked. At first, there was no change; Katara almost gave up. She had never healed such extensive damage without water from the Spirit Oasis. One glance at Zuko's face silenced such thoughts: his eyes had fluttered for a moment. _Can't give up just yet Katara..._ she thought. "Don't give up on me Zuko. I won't let you."

With that, she went to work. It seemed to take hours, even days. Katara watched as the skin finally healed, a livid scar the only outward evidence of what had surpassed. Katara had a few seconds to notice that it resembled a red arrow before she collapsed at his side breathing heavily. The healing had been exhausting, it took almost everything she had. She opened her eyes and looked up at the blood-red sky, her vision blurring occasionally. Katara did not know for how long she remained in that position, gaining and losing consciousness beside Zuko. All she could remember was the formidable sky and Azula's anguished cries.

Katara opened her eyes and blinked several times before sitting up. It took her eyes a few seconds to adjust to the darkness before she realized where she was. She turned around and glanced around to confirm; yes, it was definitely the arena. It was silent now, and well past dark. The moon had risen and the stars were shining brilliantly. All of the fires in the arena had been extinguished, leaving the battle field pitch black. The memories of the Agni Kai returned to her all at once and her thoughts immediately turned to Zuko. the water bender spun around, hoping he had been healed and was alright. Her face fell as she saw him lying down in the exact position in which she had left him. Katara drew her knees up to her chest and hugged them tightly, peeking over them to stare at Zuko. She had failed. He saved her life, and she failed to save his. Emotions washed through Katara in waves: bitterness, sorrow, anger, pity, self-loathing, guilt, and a heart-wrenching pain she felt she could barely endure and could not explain. "How c-could you do this t-t-to m-me?" she demanded. "It isn't f-fair...I-it isn't r-r-right Zuko, p-p-please..." she begged. "I c-can't d-do this..." Sobs shook her small frame and tears flowed freely down her face, but she could not bring herself to look away from his face.

His face was flawless; he even looked calm, peaceful. Katara merely stared at him through her tears. When she could bear the angle of his body no longer, she took to rearranging it. She placed his arms at his sides and straightened his legs. She brushed the wrinkles out of what remained of his tunic. Bending at the waist, she tried to draw together his tunic where she had torn it in order to heal him. Before doing so, she paused. The water bender reached out and brushed her hand across the scar and his chest; it still felt abnormally warm, no doubt due to the immense amount of heat that created it. "You f-fought so bravely..." she whispered. "I will never f-forget what you d-d-did. I will n-never be able to thank you..." Katara hesitated before leaning forward until she hovered above his face. "I treated you horribly...I'm so sorry..." she whispered before kissing him lightly on the forehead.

Katara rocked back onto her heels and sat down tearfully. She looked up at the sky now devoid of Sozin's Comet, a change she had not previously noticed. The night was beautiful, a fact that Katara found insulting. How could anything be beautiful on such a night? The universe itself seemed to dishonor the memory of Prince Zuko, her enemy turned friend. It left a bitterness and a weight in her heart which she vowed never to forget. A noise to her left distracted her from her reverie and she looked down in shock. Zuko's eyes fluttered for a second before they opened completely.

He attempted to sit up and would have been successful if it had not been for Katara. She threw herself against him, knocking him down once again. Her arms were wrapped tightly around him, her head on his chest. The tears which had finally been slowing down now flowed once more, completely unrestrained. After a moment's hesitation, Zuko placed his arms around Katara and pressed her against him. He buried his face in her hair and she moved closer to him, burying her face against his neck. Katara sobbed openly.

Zuko held her tighter, quite unsure of what was going on, least of all what he was supposed to do. It was a new experience for him; no one had ever needed him before. He had little experience with managing his own emotions, let alone those of anyone else. He placed a hand beneath her bent knees and one around her back beneath her arms, and lifted her onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her once again and began whispering to her. "Katara, Katara it's alright…I'm not going anywhere…I promise…please…" he said, his voice breaking slightly. He had no idea what was going on or why he felt the way he did. All he knew was that nothing else was important beyond comforting the water bender in his arms.

He barely heard some indistinct muttering that he scarcely recognized as speech. He held Katara closer and bent to hear what she was saying. "What was that?" he whispered, his voice softer than it had ever been.

She lifted her head slightly and looked straight into his eyes. "Promise." she repeated, staring intently back into his golden eyes.

She looked so pitiful, but at the same time so beautiful and so strong, Zuko could not manage anything beyond, "I promise." before his voice cracked again. For the first time he realized he was struggling not to cry. They looked at one another for several seconds, each taking in the features of the other's face.

Zuko reached up to brush a fallen strand of Katara's dark hair from her face and she closed her eyes. His touch felt incredible. Katara smiled weakly.

"What?" Zuko asked, confused.

"Nothing." she replied. _It felt like lightning…_ she thought to herself.

Zuko's hand rested at the nape of her neck. After a moment's hesitation, he brought his hand forward to gently cup the side of her face. They paused, each one staring at the other for a moment before Zuko leaned forward. He brushed his lips lightly against hers. "Thank you Katara." he whispered, his lips grazing hers as he spoke.

Katara merely stared up at him. "No, thank you…you saved…" she began, but was cut off when Zuko kissed her again. He pressed his lips against hers, and instantly her mind went numb. Soon she found herself kissing him back. After a few seconds, she pulled away and looked up at him. They looked at each other in silence before she leaned her head against his chest again. He leaned back against a pillar and rested his head atop hers. The odd pair fell asleep that way beneath the stars in the arena. Fire Lord and Waterbending Master. Truly, fire and ice.

**Author's Note:**** Well there you have it. I had to finish this chapter before I went anywhere, it was bugging me. So...yeah. I'm sorry it's rather short, I'm not exactly done yet. Reviews much appreciated! Thanks again to all of you who subscribed/favorited/reviewed/read/whatever. hands out muffins Muffin for you...muffin for you...muffins for all of you and your awesomeness! :D Love of the most appropriate sort is most definitely in order.**


	4. Blaze

**Disclaimer: There once was a man named Corey who dreamt I owned this story. He awoke with a fright in the middle of the night to find that his end was quite gory. J I'm such a charmer…anyway, Avatar? Yeah, not mine.**

Ignition

Chapter 4: Blaze

The sun rose slowly over the land as if the star itself was afraid of what it might find. As its rays touched the earth of the arena, two figures were illuminated. Anyone passing by would have stopped and stared. And many had done exactly that. As the light within the arena grew, one of the firebenders that had gathered cried out.

"It's Zuko, the Traitor!" he yelled furiously, gesturing forcefully at the opposite end of the arena. Many of the assembled nodded as they too recognized the exiled prince.

"Isn't that the Waterbender whelp?" came another angry voice.

"Yeah!" shouted another angry fire bender.

The young prince awoke with a start to the sound of angry voices. He shook his head lightly and began to survey his surroundings. As soon as he spotted the growing throng of angry firebenders, he nudged Katara. She opened her blue eyes slowly and met his.

"Zuko…wha…?" she muttered but was cut off by a yawn. The din from the fire benders grew louder, and they began moving down towards the arena. "What's going on?" she finished, frowning and more alert as she noticed the mob.

"They're probably wondering what we've done with their most beloved terrorist." Zuko replied, frowning. He stood and extended a hand to Katara to help her up, but she was already on her feet. At his puzzled look, Katara merely shrugged and said, "Morning person." Zuko rolled his eyes and returned his attention to the assembled fire benders that were now barreling down towards them with newfound confidence. Without even thinking, Zuko stepped to the side, shielding Katara. Flames burst into life at his fists as he slid his left foot to the side, taking a defensive stance.

This halted a few of the approaching fire benders, however the majority of the crowd continued on, spilling out onto the arena floor. Here, however, they stopped, as if suddenly unaware of how to proceed. One stepped forward, and Zuko immediately recognized General Mung, the heartless military leader he had encountered many times during his life.

"Where is Fire Lord Azula?" the general demanded.

Zuko smirked. "Well…" he began, "Her _body_ is over there." he indicated with a jerk of his head. "I have no idea where her _mind_ is."

As if to support her brother's statement, there was a maniacal cackling from where Azula lay chained.

"And if I am not mistaken, she was never crowned." Katara said, stepping out from behind Zuko, who nodded in agreement, but shifted to cover her once more. Katara frowned and placed a hand on his shoulder, pushing him slightly. Zuko did not fall, but he understood and stepped to the side.

General Mung raised his right hand, and several fire benders stepped forward as well. Zuko estimated about twenty. The crests on their helmets made it clear that they were his soldiers. Each took a stance , poised and ready to strike Katara and Zuko. Mung smirked. "We were ordered to defend the throne. It belongs to your sister." he sneered.

Katara glared and Zuko replied, "She was never crowned. She challenged me to an Agni-Kai, which I have won." he retorted angrily.

From the shadows stepped the seven fire sages. The High Sage stepped forward. "He speaks the truth. As sages, we too have an obligation to defend the throne. He was victorious."

General Mung smirked and shook his head and stared at Zuko, ignoring the sage completely. "You do not understand, my boy. You haven't won. Your sister still lives." he hissed. "Oh surely you must now the tradition…" added. When Zuko didn't respond, he continued, clearly pleased with himself. "When the challenge results in a shift of power, specifically the crown, it is a battle to the death. One cannot rule while the other survives."

Zuko glanced from General Mung to Azula. "Go and unchain her then." he snarled, the flames at his fists growing in intensity. He would not meet Katara's shocked gaze.

One of the sages went to unchain the deranged princess. Soon, she was standing among their midst, swaying slightly and still laughing eerily. "Back for another ass-kicking, eh brother? Round two?" she spat.

Zuko nodded, glaring at his sister. He was ready. He took his stance, his fire becoming white-hot. He would make it as quick and painless as possible. There was a flash and suddenly, his mother's face appeared to him. Tears streamed down her face as she stared directly into the eyes of her son. Zuko closed his eyes and turned away from the painful image. His composure drained from him; he knew he couldn't do it.

Katara noticed the subtle change in his posture. She placed a hand on his shoulder, however he quickly shrugged it off. He only glared back at Azula who was struggling to even make sparks. He turned his back on her and averted his eyes from Katara's.

"I can't." he muttered unnecessarily.

Katara just nodded. "I know…" she began. In an instant, she tackled Zuko to the ground. Before he could even react, a bolt of lightning crackled overhead.

"Damn it. She's got it back then?" Zuko muttered, frowning.

"Well it would seem so…" Katara replied sarcastically.

Azula swayed before attacking again, adjusting her aim. Zuko rolled over Katara and grasped above her elbows, taking her with him. They rolled out of the way, a scorch mark where they had rested less than a second before. The dust surrounding them settled and they regained their vision. The ability to see of course meant the ability to be seen, and before they could react, Azula fired again.

Zuko merely curled up around Katara as if to shield her. When the shock did not come, the pain did not envelop him, Zuko looked up. There was a figure standing between them and Azula, redirecting the lightning. "Uncle…" he breathed.

There was a grunt of acknowledgement from the powerful old man as he turned Azula's own power upon her. There was a terrible shriek and Azula was sent skidding across the arena floor. She slid to a stop and lay there, twitching spasmodically.

Zuko watched but was surprised when his uncle relaxed his posture. "Aren't you going to finish her?" he asked, completely confused.

Iroh shook his head. "It is not for me to do Zuko. It is not my place. It must be you." he said gravely.

Zuko merely stared at him. "You have to know…you must know that I cannot. I am not like that, like her, like my god damned _father_ anymore." he said, the hopelessness and fury in his voice quite evident.

Iroh merely looked down at his nephew. There was nothing he could do and, for once, no personal anecdote which he could use. "I am sorry Zuko…"

Katara leaned forward, "Zuko…it has to be you." she said. "If it isn't, the crown still belongs to Ozai."

Zuko turned away from her. "My father I can deal with…"

Katara continued, taking his face in her hands. "You don't know that. We can't afford that risk. After everything this war has put you through…you personally can't afford that risk, that waste."

"But she's my _sister_…" Zuko replied in a furious whisper.

"The sister you once knew is gone. Azula is gone, her mind has left her. If not for you, do it for her. For your country. For the world. Please…"

Zuko hesitated before nodding. "Aang has his purpose, so I must have mine, right?" he whispered. "I made a promise to him to help bring balance." he muttered to himself. He stepped forward, placing one foot deliberately after the next until he stood above his sister. She glanced up at him and Zuko realized what Katara had said had been true: there was noting left but depravity. The mad glint in her eye told him she had nothing left of her old self. Oddly enough, the thought calmed him. He closed his eyes, focusing on his power. It expanded within him, developing into an inferno. With a single gesture, he directed it towards his sister.

It was over in a flash of blinding white light. There was nothing left of Azula, no evidence except for the charred ground upon which she had lain. Zuko turned from the spot and walked resolutely towards General Mung. "Are you satisfied?" he demanded, fury mounting within him once more as he advanced on the general. For the second time in his life, General Mung found himself retreating, step by step. "Go. Now." Zuko snarled. "Before I finish you as well."

The general and his companions did not need to be commanded twice. In an instant they were gone. Zuko merely stared at the remaining crowd. "Does anyone else object to or contest my victory?" he demanded, his eyes narrowed and his voice deathly quiet. No one stirred. "Then go." he demanded, his teeth bared. His subjects obeyed.

The High Sage stepped forward and extended the crown. For the second time, he was stopped. "Not now. Not today." Zuko breathed. Iroh and Katara approached him quickly, concerned. Zuko merely brushed past them, his eyes on the ground. Katara hurried after him, but was restrained by Iroh. She lifted her eyes to meet his, and the old man shook his head gently.

"Let him go." Iroh mouthed. Katara's shoulders drooped as she succumbed.

They exited the arena and walked to the top of a nearby hill in silence. Katara knew she had nothing to fear from Iroh. What most would consider to be an awkward silence was in fact a silence of mutual understanding. No speech was required, each was lost in his or her own thoughts. Suddenly, a bright light caught their eyes. The pair turned, surprised.

The arena was a ball of orange and yellow flames. They rose and expanded quickly, engulfing the entire expanse of dirt and stone. The flames licked the tapestries on the wall, which crumbled into ash. The intense heat could be felt by anyone in the vicinity, even from atop the hill where Katara and Iroh stood. On a whim, Katara glanced across the arena to the hill opposing them. There stood Zuko, watching the last reminder of his task be consumed by the blaze.

**Author's Note: Mkay…so Idunno how I feel about this one. It's a bit angsty and Idunno if I like the Weak Zuko but it didn't really seem to fit his new, better-behaved-and-morally-upright character if he killed her outright…but I kinda wanted to because she's such a **_**bitch**_**…and I liked Iroh immensely so I brought him back. Anyway, this is probably my worst installment yet…let me know.**


	5. Burns

**Disclaimer:**** Me: "Not..." Seagulls from Finding Nemo: "Mine! Mine! Miiiiine! Mine! Miiine!" Sadly, I do not own Avatar. Aww poor Zutarians.**

Ignition

Chapter 5: Burns

The heat which he expected to be comforting did not soothe Zuko in the least as he stood atop the hill, watching the arena burn. He glared, his gaze unblinking, as the infernal place was consumed in flames.

Iroh watched for a few moments before turning and leaving. Before he left however, he placed a hand on Katara's shoulder and met her gaze as if to say, "It will be alright."

Katara nodded and closed her eyes, placing her left fist in her right palm and inclining her head. Iroh too dipped his head before walking slowly over the crest of the hill and back towards the palace. He shook his head slightly, as if he knew what Zuko was planning. He knew this would be difficult for Zuko, and for Katara as well. _And I finally started enjoying her company..._

The young water bender watched the fire for a few moments. All destructive capabilities aside, it was quite beautiful. All thoughts of the grandeur of the flames left her head when she glanced upwards at Zuko. The dust and soot from the air had collected on his face and chest, the sweat that drenched him leaving small trails. His clothing was blackened in places and very dirty from the previous fights. It was difficult for Katara to see him in such a way, and it became even more difficult for her when she saw his eyes.

Katara had never seen such a tortured expression conveyed solely through the eyes. His golden eyes were narrowed both in contempt and pain. There was no spark within them, no cheerful twinkle or mischievous glint that had resided there previously. His gaze was cold, dark, brooding, and terrifying to behold. In that moment, Katara began to understand. Never before had she seen someone so young appear so old, so life-experienced, and so hurt. A single tear slipped down her face.

Zuko was numb. His mind was blank, his body beyond the point of sensation. It seemed like his very soul had been torn in two, rent. Everything around him seemed to slip away into oblivion. Time meant nothing to him. Days, weeks, seasons could have passed, and it would mean nothing. The arena burned slowly. Hours passed, and he still remained standing there, vigilant.

Suddenly, as if it were a change in the direction of the wind, Zuko turned and began walking down the hill away from Katara and the arena. His eyes stared at the ground, but he seemed not to see anything before him. His steps were sure, and it was clear he had some idea where he was going, but he did not seem to be very coherent beyond putting one foot in front of the other. It seemed to be all he could manage to do.

Katara was startled at his sudden abandonment of his vigil. Her heartbeat accelerated as she watched him go; she reached out feebly as if she could stop him.

Zuko turned suddenly to cast a quick glance over his shoulder. His eyes focused on the girl on the hill with her hand slightly extended towards him.

The two stared at each other for a moment in silence, seeing nothing but each other. Katara let her hand fall to her side, her eyes imploring. _Please, don't go… _Katara didn't think she could bear it if he left her then. Not after everything they had been through within the last few days. _What happened between us?_ she thought as she remembered him comforting her and the electric feeling of his touch. _And the kiss..._ came the nagging voice in the back of her mind, a small blush creeping up her cheeks as the confusion washed over her. In less than a week, the exiled Fire Prince-turned-Fire Lord had gone from being her mortal enemy to becoming a close friend. _And maybe more..._added the voice. "Oh shutup." she muttered to herself as she glanced across the void to Zuko.

Zuko could feel the weight in her crystal-blue stare and knew what she wanted him to do, what she expected of him. He had not known Katara for very long,stung him to turn his back on her now, but he couldn't bear the thought of hurting her further. There was no one who could comfort him now, save one. And he had no idea what had become of her or where she was. Zuko knew that he had to find his mother. After destroying a part of his family, broken as it was, he felt obligated to help rebuild it in some fashion. Zuko did not know where or to what end the journey would take him, but he was convinced if he could find his mother, it would help to heal him and the numbness within. It was his way of filling the void the war had left within him and, in his eyes, the only way to put things right. Without a backwards glance, he turned and strode through the trees and into the shadows.

Katara watched his shadow recede against the sunset, his silhouette the only distinction against the reddish-orange glow fading beneath the horizon. As she watched him go, she felt a part of her leave with him as well. Almost instantly, she began to miss him. W_hat is wrong with me...it obviously means nothing to him. We were caught up in the moment, that's all. Stop reading so far into these things. You're being a fool. _she thought, trying to rationalize the previous night's events. She glanced up at him briefly before averting her eyes once more. _He doesn't care for you at all._ Suddenly, she could see him no longer and she realized he had disappeared into the trees. She sighed and rested her head on her knees which she had drawn up to her chest. She wrapped her arms around herself as the sun slipped beneath the horizon and twilight set in, causing the temperature to drop. "This is the Fire Nation..." she mumbled, disgruntled. "Shouldn't it be warmer?"

A short laugh came from behind her. Katara spun around and stood up, clearly startled. She glanced around and spread her arms defensively. _Most likely one of those traitors from earlier...I'll make them regret what they did to Zuko..._

"Peace, Katara." came a grisly voice she instantly recognized. Iroh stepped from the shadows, his hands held out in front of him as if to surrender. "Don't shoot." he added with a chuckle.

Katara relaxed instantly, her shoulders drooping as she looked away from him. She mumbled an apology which was quickly waived aside.

"In these times, I can hardly blame you. Especially after our display of such _hospitality _earlier." Iroh said with a frown. He sat down and patted the grass beside him, indicating she should do so as well. Katara obeyed. Before she could speak, Iroh held up a hand to stop her. "I know he has gone. What is more, I know he has gone to find his mother." he began. Katara merely blinked in surprise, but allowed the old general to continue. "He left too quickly for me to help him, but I brought some supplies for the journey, as well as some information I do not believe he has. I packed blankets, reed mats, a pot, a pan, some travel food, disguises, and a map. I would give more, but speed was of the utmost importance. I had no idea when he was going to depart, and I figured the lighter the baggage, the better anyway."

Katara nodded, still following the conversation, but unsure as to where she fit into the plan. Finally, she held up her hands. "Please...General...I don't understand. What do you want me to do?" she asked. "He made it rather clear he wanted to go alone." she added with a hint of sadness as she glanced towards the hill from which he had disappeared. A sigh escaped her, barely audible, but not unnoticed by the perceptive Iroh.

He placed a hand gently on Katara's shoulder and turned her face towards his. "Whether he wants to acknowledge it or not, Zuko needs you. You and no one else. He cannot make this journey alone, it will break him. You are the only one to whom he will listen Katara." he said in his quiet, gravelly voice. "It's up to you. I will not force you to go."

The corner of Katara's mouth turned upward slightly as she smirked. Her voice was airy and quiet as she spoke. "You haven't left me much of a choice, now have you..." she muttered as she stood up. "You said you had information for me?" she added.

Iroh nodded. "The last place Her Majesty Ursa was known to be. It is a tiny village called Kuruk. It was where she was last rumored to be before every trace of her disappeared. It would be a good place to start." he said. As if in response to the confused look upon Katara's face, he added, "No. I don't know where it is. It is an incredibly small hamlet. Somewhere up North I do believe. The one who brought us the message was wearing furs. I am afraid that is all I can tell you dear Katara."

Katara reached forward to take the bag from Iroh who clasped her hand.

"I cannot thank you enough Katara. In all of this, I think you are the one person with whom he has really connected. You helped bring him back, and for that I can never completely thank you." he said quietly, his voice full of affection.

"Let's just hope I can do it again." Katara muttered, her voice barely above a whisper. She slung the pack over her shoulder and bowed to Iroh before turning her back to him and marching downwards. She descended the hill until she was level with the charred arena. A shiver ran down the length of her spine as she remembered what had transpired there. Another memory of the arena flooded her mind. She paused as she remembered the pain she had felt as she watched him fall, the sense of urgency with which she tried so desperately to heal him, her savior, and the gut-wrenching loss she had felt when she seemed to have failed him. As much as she was against intruding upon his pain, she knew she could not fail him again. She stepped forward once more and continued past the arena, unable to look away from the scorched stone ruins that were left. A light spot drew her gaze; it was the moonlight reflected against the last remaining portion of an alabaster pillar. She frowned and slowed her pace, eventually coming to a stop. The area around the pillar was scorched beyond recognition, everything charred and crumbling to ash. However, this one circle was left unscathed. Puzzled, Katara approached it. She stopped and gave a light gasp when she realized it was the place in which she and Zuko had rested hours before. "He left it untouched..." she whispered, reaching out to touch the cool stone. She closed her eyes and knelt in the small circle of unscathed earth. "Why..." she mumbled, confused. Why would he have left this one small area standing, unblemished, when he had tried so hard to destroy the evidence of what had happened in the arena along with the memories that accompanied it? She let all of the feelings she had experienced there return in a wave and soon found herself sitting on the ground, somewhere between crying and smiling. She hiccuped quietly and wiped a tear from her eye before she stood again. "You really enjoy making this difficult, don't you Zuko..." she whispered with a crooked half-smile before she turned on her heel and strode off in the direction in which she had seen Zuko depart.

Zuko walked until he could no longer do so and surveyed his surroundings for the first time. He sat down on a large, flat rock on the bank of a small creek that babbled along cheerfully. The dense forest surrounding him was dark and silent. While he once would have found the solitude comforting, Zuko now felt a pang of loneliness. Even the stars above were shielded from his view by the leafy and dark canopy above him. Under normal circumstances, Zuko would have been busy setting up camp- finding food, starting a small fire, the basics. This time however, he could not bring himself to do any of those things. instead, he merely stretched out on his front on the rock. He crossed his warms in front of his chest and rested his chin there, his golden eyes staring into the rapidly moving water beneath him. Idly he let a few fingers slip into the cool water. The feeling of the water rushing around his fingertips was calming and he was suddenly reminded of Katara. Suddenly, he felt a surprising tingling feeling in his hand that felt oddly like an electrical current. Instantly, he pulled his hand from the water and began to examine it. There was no outward sign that anything was wrong, and in fact, the odd sensation made him smile slightly. _It felt like lightning..._ he thought.

A noise caused the young man to start. He leapt into a crouch upon the rock, ready to defend himself. His eyes narrowed as they searched the shadows surrounding him. For a moment, there was silence. Then, the snap of a twig to his left. He spun, his hands before him ready to strike. A shadowy figure moved among the mushes and foliage. Zuko coiled himself up, ready to spring as soon as the figure came through the bushes. _Not a good night to cross me..._he thought. The figure stepped through the bushes without halting. Zuko did not recognize the grey cloak, however he did recognize the emblem: Fire Nation. Without further thought, he attacked.

He leapt off the rock and spun in a manner that was, at once, graceful and aggressive. From his extended foot erupted a whip of orange fire, accompanied quickly by two balls of fire which were sent flying from his fists as he punched the air. Zuko landed deftly, his arms close to his body as he awaited the man's attack. It never came.

The figure wavered for a moment and then collapsed. Zuko nodded his head with a triumphant grunt of approval. He lowered his arms and stepped forward quickly to examine his would-be attacker. With a nudge of his foot, he rolled the man onto his back. The hood obscured most of the man's face. Zuko bent down and pushed the hood back. The sight brought him to his knees.

"No..." he muttered. "No, no, no, no NO!" he repeated, his hands trembling as he reached out to brush aside the wavy brown hair that encircled the slim, dark face of the young woman sprawled before him. The sight of the livid red scars that encircled her wrists and wound themselves around her forearms tortured him. Guilt consumed him as his fingers grazed the side of her delicate face. "Katara...Katara no...I didn't..." he stammered. "Please..." He bent forward and pressed his forehead against hers. "This is my fault for leaving you...please don't..." he continued. As soon as he had left the crest of the hill, he missed her, but he had not allowed himself to turn back. He had meant to save her from the journey that was ahead of him, to allow her to return to some semblance of a normal life. _Agni knows she deserves it..._he had thought. He had never imagined she would follow him. He cradled her body in his arms, not knowing what to do. He knew nothing of healing, and it was quite apparent that water bending was beyond him anyway. He allowed his fingers to trace her facial features lightly before setting her down gently upon the rock.

Zuko could not water bend, but he could at least attempt to treat her burns. "Water...I need water." he muttered before turning towards the creek. "Alright. Easy enough..." he whispered, trying to talk himself through the process. He remembered watching from a doorway as one of the attendants aided a soldier in his youth. She had soaked strips of fabric in water and wrapped them around his burns. "Okay cloth...cloth..." he muttered. He glanced down at his tattered tunic and shrugged, pulling it over his head easily. He tore the red and brown fabric easily into strips which he then soaked in the cold water. Gently, Zuko wrapped the burned portions of Katara's arms in the sodden rags. He tied them in place so they were snug before folding her arms over her body. He rolled up what little remained of his tunic and used it to cushion her head. Zuko watched her chest rise and fall feebly as her shallow breathing continued. He frowned when she began to shiver. Without a second thought he dragged himself closer to her and huddled by her side. He did not hesitate as he put his arm gently across her body and pulled her closer to him. Her body felt oddly cool. _Probably because of the damp cloth_. Zuko pulled her even closer and wrapped himself around her. His chin rested atop her head, his eyes staring straight ahead as he waited for her condition to change. "Come on Katara..." he whispered.

**Author's Note:**** Alright, so this is the result after a full day of work, hitting the pool with a friend, babysitting three hyperactive children and wrestling them into bed, plus 2 cups of coffee. I beg your forgiveness in advance. Sorry it's so long...tell me if I should split it up into two chapters or something. Idunno how daunting it might be. For once I actually like this one. (Lala: "Zuko's rather emo...isn't he..." Yes. Yes he is. I -like- his moodiness. )**


	6. Kindling

**Disclaimer: Roger & Mark sing: "And when you're living in America, at the end of the millennium, you're what you own. So I own not a notion. I escape and ape, content. I don't own this story- I reeeeent!" Yeah, I'm a RENThead, what's it to ya? Don't own Avatar. Sadly. God I wish…-daydreams-**

Ignition

Chapter 6: Kindling

The wind felt oddly cool against her skin, particularly around her arms. Katara opened her eyes gradually and allowed her eyes to adjust to the darkness surrounding her. She had no way of knowing whether it was early evening or just before dawn- the trees around her blocked the sun or the moon from view. The stars above her twinkled, their tiny light sifting down through the leaves above her. The small brook beside her played a comforting yet unfamiliar melody. She was on her side on a cold, flat rock. Behind her she felt Zuko, his body a warm and sinewy wall, more comforting to her than the rushing water by her head. His breathing was slow and deep, his breath a gentle tickle at the nape of her neck. He was sleeping. After a moment's hesitation, Katara turned to get a better look at his slumbering face.

Pain shot through her like lightning as she attempted to raise herself enough to roll over. She instantly slumped back onto the rock with a not-so-delicate thud, and cried out in pain, causing Zuko to awake with a start. She looked down at her arms, wrapped in shreds of what appeared to be the remnants of Zuko's tunic. She had no time to properly enjoy that thought, as the notions were pushed out of her mind completely by the thought of what lay beneath those makeshift bandages. "You attacked me…?" she mumbled, still a bit unsure as she unwrapped the bandages on her left arm. The livid red burns stood out clearly against her skin and wrapped around her arms like scarlet snakes. "You _attacked_ me!" she repeated, indignant.

"Katara, I-" Zuko stammered, quite at a loss for words. In the first place, he was only half awake, and not at all coherent. Second of all, he had no words with which to explain himself or to convey his sense of guilt, even if he had been capable of forming complete sentences. "I don't…accident…tried to help…water…" he mumbled incoherently.

Katara raised her arms over the water. Nothing happened. She glared and tried again with the same effect. It hurt immensely to move and she assumed that had something to do with the fact that she could not bend. Angered, she hung her foot over the edge and kicked hard, splashing Zuko with the icy water. "Stop your sputtering. You have some explaining to do." she commanded, her icy blue eyes narrowed.

Zuko wiped the water from his face and shivered. _Well now I'm awake…_ Suddenly, his temper flared as Katara yelled at him. "I have some explaining to do? _I do?_ You can't be serious. Where the hell did you come from? You shouldn't have followed me. I didn't want you here in the first place!" he spat angrily. He was convinced this had to be his journey, one he had to complete alone. Anyone else would only burden, distract, and slow him, of that he was sure. Anyone, but especially Katara. He could not focus on anything else while she was near. Her presence was…intoxicating. And he could not stand to be distracted from something he considered to be so vital. His face fell when he saw Katara's face crumple slightly, hurt. His resolve crumbled almost before his very eyes and his shoulders slumped as he reached forward to take her unburned hand. Of course, she instantly snatched it out of his. He reached for it again. "I didn't mean that." he said quietly, unable to look down at the pained expression upon her face.

This time, Katara did not pull away. She too averted her eyes. "I shouldn't have yelled, I'm sorry." she muttered. After a few seconds, she added, "I shouldn't have crept up on you like that either. It was foolish of me."

Zuko's face curved up into the crooked smile Katara so adored and nodded. "Well…yeah." he said with the tiniest hint of a laugh.

Katara smirked as well before looking down at her arms. Her face grew darker as she frowned. "Well I suppose I'll have these as a reminder, won't I?" she mumbled.

"Can't you heal them?" Zuko asked, confused. He had been sure she could heal…she had offered to heal his scars once. "You had that special water…"

Katara grimaced. "Had being the key word." At his confused look, she explained. "After we escaped from you and Azula in Ba Sing Se, I had to use it on Aang. To heal the burns from the lightning. I can heal the internal damage, yes. But I think the scars will be rather permanent." she finished sadly, talking more to herself than to Zuko. She sighed as she turned her arms back and forth delicately, examining the damage.

Zuko looked away, feeling guilty. He could not even muster the words to apologize. Instead, he bowed his head. _How many things can I possibly fuck up in one lifetime?_

Katara continued her thorough examination. "You're good you know." she mumbled.

Zuko didn't even meet her eyes. "Yeah. Burning? I'm pretty damn good at that."

Katara shook her head, her hair falling about her shoulders as she did so. "No, I meant for a fire bender, you know a little about healing. For someone with limited experience and supplies, this isn't half bad." she remarked. She allowed her throbbing arms to fall back into her lap. "Stop feeling so bad Zuko. Please." she whispered, looking up at him and willing him to meet her eyes.

Zuko resisted the urge to look at her for scarcely a moment before crumbling. He stared down at her in silent hidden awe. She was so unlike him, it was amazing. She was so forgiving, so kind, so undeniably _good_, yet she had experienced a similar life. She had lost her mother, she had left her family, her friends, and her home...how could they be so different? Zuko glanced down into the water for a moment as it came to him. Katara had made sacrifices for others. Aang, Sokka, Toph, everyone. She had allowed herself to make friends, even though it cost her and taxed her to have them rely on her and look to her for guidance, to be the voice of reason. It was something Zuko had never done. All the young prince had done was to build up walls and to shut people out ever since his mother was banished and his father showed his true colors, his dark side. As he glanced once more into Katara's clear blue eyes, he decided that perhaps it was time to stop building walls and to start building bridges.

Katara reached out and placed a hand gently on his shoulder, fighting back a grimmace as her skin stung slightly. "You can't go through life blaming yourself for everything. Some things just happen Zuko, accidents. Sometimes they're beyond your control. You reacted to a potential threat instinctively. If you had responded in any other way, I would have been very disappointed." she muttered.

Zuko cocked his head to the side, confused. _I -burned- you...what is going on? _He merely stared at her, hoping for some clarification.

Katara blushed slightly, the pink tinge creeping across her cheeks suddenly. Zuko couldn't help but think it to be cute. She looked away and her hand dropped to her side; she was obviously embarassed. "It's...nothing, nevermind." she muttered, her eyes averted.

Zuko smirked. "No, no. That's cheating. You can't just leave me hanging like that, it's not fair." His tone became slightly more serious, concerned. "What is it Katara, is something wrong?"

Katara seemed to be looking everywhere but at Zuko. Her silence was prolonged and rather awkward as Zuko awaited her response. She sighed. "Just...don't let anything happen to you...please. I...I don't think I could take it." she muttered, her voice barely above a whisper.

Zuko frowned. He paused before leaning forward and brushing a strand of her dark brown hair behind her ear, tilting her face upwards so she would meet his eyes. "I can't promise you nothing will happen to me. That would be a lie, a promise I cannot keep." he said, his deep voice calm and quiet, his amber eyes staring straight back into Katara's.

Katara glanced downwards, obviously disappointed as she considered his words.

"Katara..." Zuko whispered. "I don't know what is going on, what you've done to me...but I _can_ promise you that I will make every effort to come back to you each and every time. On one condition." he said.

Katara glanced up to meet his gaze. _Anything..._

"You have to promise the same thing." he whispered.

"Done." Katara began, but before she could form the end of the word, she was breathless. His kiss distracted her, everything else fell away. And for once, she let it all go. She allowed herself to forget everything but the electricity of his touch, the warmth of his body, and the crushing comfort of his lips upon hers.

_What am I doing?_

**Author's Note: I just wanted my angst-fluff. Because what is a Zutara fic without angst-fluff? : )**


	7. Smoke

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

Ignition

Chapter 7: Smoke

_What just happened…? _

_What am I doing…?_

_Where did this come from…?_

_How in the __**hell**__ did I earn this…?_

Zuko watched Katara sleep in his arms, questions circling around in his head until he could barely see straight. He rearranged Katara gently, avoiding touching her arms as he shifted her. He rested her head against his shoulder and leaned back against the log behind him, allowing himself to look up at what little of the sky he could see from beneath the canopy of dark leaves. After several minutes staring upwards with no sign of an answer, he returned his gaze to Katara's face. She looked so calm…

Katara was clearly deep in slumber. Her face was blank aside from the small smile that rested there. Zuko allowed himself to smile slightly as he wondered what she was dreaming about. He reached up and gently brushed a whisp of her wavy, brown hair out of her face. Zuko was surprised when she turned towards him and snuggled closer. He remained very still, not quite sure what was happening. After a minute or so, he wrapped his arms around her gently, and pulled her closer. She was trembling.

Zuko frowned. He leaned closer to her, his forehead creased as he listened and pulled her closer. He realized Katara was muttering something, but it was muffled by his chest. He readjusted her again so he could hear.

"No…don't…you can't…stop…" Katara stammered incoherently, her brow knitted tightly. Her head moved from side to side and she wound her fingers into his clothing, clenching into fists and trembling harder.

Zuko stared down at her, completely lost. She seemed so…vulnerable. Before he would have dismissed it, but now he felt compelled to do something. If only he knew what…

Suddenly, she muttered his name.

Zuko's breath caught in his chest as he heard it. She seemed concerned about something, but most of all afraid, genuinely afraid. He pulled her closer again and whispered, "Katara…Katara I'm here…"

Slowly, she opened her eyes. As they adjusted to the light, she looked around, obviously disoriented. "What the…?" she mumbled before meeting his eyes. She placed a hand on her forehead and looked away, embarrassed and unable to meet his eyes. "I'm sorry…" she whispered, hiding her face against her knees which she had drawn up against her chest. Her muffled voice added, "This happens a lot."

Zuko leaned forward. "Bad dreams?" he asked. Katara looked up at him through narrowed eyes, certain he was mocking her. Instead she noticed a look of sincerity and concern she had not seen before. She was so surprised she answered without thinking.

"Yes. Ever since we met Aang and started this journey it's been like this. Just…nightmares." she said, glancing away once more. She was not used to being the one confiding in someone else. Katara was usually the rock, the one other people came to for advice. She never had the chance to be weak, and she hated it. Until then, she had never realized it. Her friends had needed her to be strong for them, that's all that had mattered at the time. Until that moment, she hadn't needed to be supported or held up in any way. A tear slid down her cheek and she turned away. "I'm sorry…" she repeated, her voice weak.

Zuko brushed the tear away. "Why in the world would you be sorry for something you cannot control?" he muttered, looking confused. In fact, he was quite confused. He never would have given himself such advice, he would have told himself to deal with it, to get over it, to push it away. For some reason, he felt drawn to protect Katara.

There was a lull in the conversation as each averted their gaze awkwardly. "Tell me about your dreams," Zuko said quietly, nudging her ever so gently with his shoulder.

Katara pulled back and looked him in the eyes for a moment, considering his request. Her dreams were private - they always had been. Then again, no one had ever cared to ask about them. Katara had always been the one to comfort everyone else. Looking into his eyes, she saw the sincerity and the concern therein. With a quiet sigh, she began.

"Ever since we found Aang, I've had these dreams. It's always the same thing. We're all together, me, Sokka, Aang, and Toph. Everything starts out alright. But then we're attacked. There's always this huge inferno, blinding white. I try to bend, but something has blocked my chi. I am forced to watch as one by one my friends and my brother fall to this unseen foe. I watch them suffer and I can't do anything...I'm the only one who is spared. Even though I beg…I b-beg for d-death…" she trailed off, choked by sobs. "I'm sorry, I…I just can't handle being alone." she whispered.

Zuko sat there for a moment, considering what Katara had said. "Katara…" he whispered comfortingly. "Katara, you don't have to worry. Your friends, your brother, they're safe. They can take care of eachother. They've proven that time and time again," he said quietly. Even though he had only travelled with the group for a limited amount of time, even he recognized the fellowship between them. It had become very clear to him that the bonds between them could not be broken.

Katara nodded. "I know, I just can't bear not knowing, not being their to help…" she mutterd.

"Katara," Zuko began with a small smile, "You can't protect them from everything. You can't always be right there. No matter how hard you try." He suddenly understood what she was going through. Having lost her mother at a young age, Katara had to grow up rapidly. She had become so accustomed to being the motherly figure, it was difficult for her to adjust. Zuko had been forced to mature quickly as well. "You can't be the selfless all the time either. Sometimes you have to put aside their needs. You have needs too."

Katara blinked and looked up at him. Sniffing slightly, she managed a crooked smile and a choking laugh. "You know Zuko, you surprise me at every turn," she said simply.

He cocked his head to the side with a minute grin. "And how is that?" he countered.

"You're not at all what I expected."

**Author's Note:**** Wow it's been a year since I updated….I AM SO SORRY. I have much more time now, so check back. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. So…help me out? Feel free to bash me over the head with a cricket bat (just watched Shawn of the Dead).**


	8. Wildfire

**Disclaimer:**** Still not mine.**

Ignition

Chapter 8: Wildfire

The next day began with a start. Zuko sat up suddenly, as if a branding iron had been pressed against his skin. He glanced to his left where Katara had slept, their bodies contoured against one another, snug against the nighttime chill. The Fire Lord glanced around the clearing, his brow furrowed. Katara was nowhere in sight. Quickly, he leapt to his feet. Standing upon the rock on which they had slept, he had a decent vantage point. He could see nothing. He jumped down, landing deftly upon the mossy undergrowth of the forest. The makeshift camp they had made the night before was untouched. Seeing no signs of a struggle, his concern for Katara's safety ebbed, but only slightly. Having been raised near the forest, he had escaped into its shadows on numerous occasions. No one knew better than Zuko the dangers the forest hid beneath its mysterious canopy.

Zuko closed his eyes, opening his other senses to the surrounding forest. Sight could be distracting, misleading. He could smell the damp earth beneath him. The sounds of the wind in the leaves overhead reached his ears, a soft whisper. After a few moments, he was able to distinguish shouting in the distance. Without a moment's hesitation, he lurched forward, dashing through the forest easily. He cleared fallen trees and small bushes quickly, avoiding the loose rocks and raised roots which threatened to send him airborne. _Agni help the person who has her…_

Without so much as a break in his stride, Zuko burst through the brush and skidded to a halt on the sandy shore of the river. When his momentum ceased, he stood in a crouch with his hands close to his body. The sight stunned him.

Katara stood in the middle of the wide, rushing river wearing her bathing tunic and facing away from him. It was white and wrapped around her chest and waist. The waterlogged fabric clung to her body where it looked even brighter against her bronze skin. Her legs were a shoulderlength apart and her arms were held out to either side. She swept them from side to side, swaying slightly. It appeared to Zuko that she might have been dancing. She made a sudden upward movement with both arms before thrusting them forward violently. Zuko watched as the water before her moved upward slightly, forming a small wave before falling back to the river with a disappointing splash.

Katara's shoulders hunched forward for a moment and she hung her head. After a few seconds, her whole body tensed and she began to shake. "Damn it!" she screamed suddenly, thrusting both palms downward into the water, creating large splashes that soaked her further and had nothing to do with waterbending. "Damn it dall to hell!" she continued, splashing in every direction before yelling angrily and incomprehensibly and disappearing beneath the surface.

Zuko watched the spectacle from a safe distance. Only when she disappeared beneath the surface did he begin to be concerned. Could waterbenders breathe underwater? He wasn't sure. The young man watched the spot where Katara had disappeared intently.

Meanwhile, Katara sat under the surface of the water with her pale blue eyes closed. The coolness of the moving water was refreshing against the singed flesh of her arms. Grudgingly, she opened her eyes to look at them. Foolish as it was, she knew the burns were what affected her bending. Her chi had been blocked before; this was a different feeling. The mark of fire somehow interfered with her ability to become one with the water. She couldn't connect. In waterbending, everything was about connection and fluidity. Without her ability to sense the water and its movement, its intricacies, her knowledge of bending was useless. Water had become as distant to her as any of the other elements. She watched the bubbles escaping her as they darted towards the shimmering surface of the water above her. Her lungs began to feel the strain. _Just a little longer…_

Zuko began to pace the shore, his eyes never leaving the spot where she had slipped beneath the surface. How long could she hold her breath? What if she had encountered one of the numerous deadly creatures scattered throughout the Fire Nation? _Stop this, you're being foolish. Stranger things have happened on this journey... _After collecting himself and steadying his breathing, the young Fire Lord resigned himself to the simple task of waiting for his companion to resurface.

Beneath the still surface, Katara watched the way the beams of sunlight danced above her. Though her lungs screamed for the relief of a full breath, she continued to resist. Seconds slipped into minutes as the young waterbender relished the stillness of her aquatic environment. Exhaling, she allowed herself to sink further into the pool. As her vision blurred and began to fade, she scissored her feet as hard as she could manage and propelled herself quickly to the surface. The waterbender fell against the large rocks with a soft thud. Her hands scrabbled to get a hold on the slippery algae-covered rock before her, breaths coming in shallow bursts. Suddenly, something grabbed her by the arm. Instinctively she reached out oncemore, bending the creatures blood, forcing it to her will. There was a yell and the delirious and oxygen-deprived waterbender opened her eyes. The sight of Zuko standing in front of her with his arms and legs at odd angles, his entire body twitching spasmodically shocked her. With a small yelp, she dropped her hands to her side. Zuko swayed before falling forward into the water, where he landed on his hands and knees.

Katara's hand flew to her mouth in shock. She staggered forward quickly, falling to her knees in front of him. She reached out to him, hesitating slightly. Zuko's head jerked upwards suddenly. The expression on his face caused Katara to fall backwards slightly. "Is this going to become a frequent occurrence with you?" he demanded, his brow furrowed. "Is there anything else I should know?"

Katara merely alternated between squeaky attempts at speech and shaking her head. "I'm sorry, I thought…you surprised me…I didn't know what else to…I just…" she stammered incoherently.

Having regained control of his own body, Zuko stood quickly. He shook his soaked hair out of his face and quickly exited the water. "This is why you shouldn't go places without telling me. Especially not here. This place is _dangerous_ Katara. Don't you know anything?" he ranted, gesturing emphatically. His irritation with her foolishness was quite clear. Unintentionally, he glared at the startled waterbender sitting waist deep in the water. His gaze softened as he noticed how pathetic she looked, her clothing and hair soaked and clinging to her, the burns snaking up her arms. _Burns –I- caused…_

Zuko was startled when she turned to face him suddenly, her face full of defiance. "I shouldn't wander off without informing you of my exact location? I'm sorry _my Lord_." she spat venomously. "I didn't realize how much pain it would cause _you_ if I went to the river and tried to bend. I wasn't aware it frightened _you_ that I couldn't defend myself. Forgive me for being so damned selfish." she snarled, rising to her feet. "Did you think for even an instant that maybe if you hadn't _attacked me_ this wouldn't have happened? That I wouldn't have had to resort to something so vile? Did that even cross your arrogant mind?" she demanded, her piercing blue eyes boring into his. The pair stood that way for what seemed like hours, the tension between them almost palpable.

**Author's Note:**** Well they couldn't be happy-go-lucky-lovey-dovey the –whole- time :P Anyway, tell me what you think. More to come ;]**


	9. Brushfire

**Disclaimer****: Nope, still don't own it.**

Ignition

Chapter 9: Brushfire

After a few moments pause, Katara straightened and crossed her burnt arms over her chest. She turned on her heel and stormed out of the water and up the riverbank. "I don't need this. You can go on your own." She spat angrily, scooping up her outer clothing as she passed the log upon which she had placed it before entering the water. Her blue shift slipped easily over her head and she pulled on her blue pants. Her worn and travel-stained boots remained in her hand.

_Damn. I am such a fool…_

_She isn't actually leaving._

_I am SO leaving. Now. I don't need this bullshit after everything I've been through because of HIM._

_She'll turn around._

_At least with Aang and everyone I was appreciated._

_She isn't turning around…_

Katara continued walking briskly until she reached the trees. She paused, examining the shadowy forest before stepping through the brush. _I'll just find my way back to camp, get my supplies, and leave._

Zuko turned, watching Katara go. He too crossed his arms angrily. _FINE. I don't need her. All she'll do is slow me down. I have to do this by myself._

Katara reached the place where they had made camp easily enough. She had only been turned around in the forest a couple of times. Feeling rather proud of herself, she began to gather her belongings. When she lifted the satchel made of sealskin that her grandmother had given her before she departed on this long and tedious journey, the bag which Iroh had given her fell onto the ground, spilling its contents. "Shit." she muttered, bending at the knee. She picked up the old map he had given her delicately, trying not to tear it. It was a little dirty in a few places, but still readable. Luckily the water flask she carried hadn't spilled on it as well. She glanced at the map briefly, soon finding herself looking for the city known as Kuruk.

Iroh's voice echoed in her head as her eyes scanned the map. _"The last place Her Majesty Ursa was known to be. It is a tiny village called Kuruk. It was where she was last rumored to be before every trace of her disappeared. It would be a good place to start…No. I don't know where it is. It is an incredibly small hamlet. Somewhere up North I do believe. The one who brought us the message was wearing furs. I am afraid that is all I can tell you dear Katara."_

Katara sighed, rolling up the map once again and tucking it safely into the bag. She quickly scooped up the other scattered materials and arranged them neatly in the bag, which she closed and placed on the flat rock upon which they had slept. Without thinking, she reached out and gently touched the cool, hard surface of the rock. After a few moments, her previously flattened palm became a fist. She trembled slightly out of anger.

_Idiot._

Zuko paced back and forth on the shore, fuming. Why he had even considered bringing Katara along completely escaped him. She wasn't particularly useful; the last few hours had proven that much. First she surprised him, causing him to attack and burn her.

_As if I didn't feel guilty enough about that already…and she dares to bring it up as an accusation. It was an –accident-…_

Then she proved she couldn't be on her own for five minutes without attracting trouble.

_Typical woman._

Angrily, he began to walk back to where they had made camp.

_I'll just find that bag she brought with her from Uncle. Hopefully there will be some spare clothes in there…_

As he approached the clearing, Zuko slowed down. He stopped a short distance away, confused by what he saw. He watched Katara reach out and brush the area where they had slept. As her shoulders fell forward slightly, he heard the small sigh that escaped her. There was a pause during which Zuko felt some of his anger ebb. He began to step forward when he saw Katara's expression sour and her hand form a fist. Seeing her tremble hurt him. The Fire Lord stopped and turned away. As he did so, his foot came down on a branch, causing a loud cracking noise. He flinched.

Katara spun on her heel, her stance defensive. After a pause, she lowered her hands. "Oh. It's –you-." she muttered, rolling her blue eyes and returning her attention to packing.

Zuko straightened. "Well who were you expecting?" he demanded, crossing his arms again.

Katara swung the pack over her shoulder and pulled the hood of her traveling cloak over her head. Her head turned slightly and she watched him for a second in her peripheral vision. "Clearly someone else." she muttered, her voice barely above a whisper. Without another word, she turned and walked out of the clearing.

**Author's Note:**** Ooooh drama, whatever shall we do? Review, that's what :] Love you guys! More to come soon. Will Zuko grow a pair and apologize? Will Katara's overbearingly good-natured conscience beat her pride to death and force her to return to Zuko? Or will they go their separate ways permanently? I'll update soon, I promise.**


	10. Scorched

**Disclaimer:**** Nope, I still don't own it, even a year later. Though after that piece of crap movie, I –reeeaaally- wish I did.**

Ignition

Chapter 10: Scorched

Katara stalked through the trees, trying to avoid the numerous roots and subtle rocks threatening to send her sprawling. She scuffed the ground with her boot, dislodging several pieces of rough, porous rock. Frowning, she bent to pick one up, turning it over in her hand. The coarse, red rock that composed most of the Fire Nation's land felt odd in her hands. Her brow furrowed; everything about this place was wrong. _The rocks, the people…the ruler._ Her blue eyes closed as she brought her hand to her forehead momentarily before flinging the rock as far from her as she possibly could. It landed with a thud some meters away. "Good riddance." She muttered before adjusting her pack and continuing to trudge onward.

Zuko paced in the clearing for a few moments, his arms repeatedly crossing and uncrossing in distracted frustration. With a sigh, he flopped down with his back against one of the scrubby, twisted trees which surrounded him. He scratched idly at the bark before noticing the familiar resin-like scent. His eyes opened wider in surprise; his mother had frequently used a perfume made from the bark of the Azulon tree. He closed his eyes angrily, leaning his head back against the trunk of the tree. A bitter look stole across his face as the briefest of thoughts crossed his mind. _I drive away everyone I love._

Memories played out in his mind as Zuko drifted in and out of consciousness without regard for time. He played in the courtyard with his sister when they were young. After coming to the defense of a small bird she had been torturing, they fought. Azula suddenly performed something she had learned from one of the temple sages: the blue fire she produced shocked them both. Zuko staggered backwards, stumbling in his attempt to avoid being burned. Suddenly his mother stood above him, chastising Azula as she shielded her son. The image blurred then faded to black as another memory drifted into being.

"Why do you coddle him? He will never grow, never advance. All you do is enable his weakness. You both are an embarrassment to the crown." Ozai spat, the flames from the fireplace casting frightening shadows across his sinister face. Zuko watched from the floor through a cracked door as his parents argued.

"Why are you so hard on him? All he does is attempt to please you and you treat him with disdain and derision. Should his respect for the art of bending and the life around him really be met with such aggression? So he doesn't set flame to everything he sees, doesn't burn everyone that vexes him. He possesses something your protégé Azula does not: control. I will not punish that, nor will I allow you or Azula to continue to do so." Ursa replied coolly, her typically warm, chocolate colored eyes narrowing with a coolness Zuko had never seen before. His stomach clenched; he feared for his mother, and the sight of his fighting parents did not help to lessen his anxiety. While his father was generally stern and heavy-handed, he was still his father. The sight sickened him.

Ozai turned his back on his wife, hiding his face from view as he stood in silence. To Zuko, he resembled a two-headed rat viper, still and calculating before it struck with startling, fatal accuracy. Soon, the child's imaginative connection was further enforced as Ozai struck his wife. The movement of his hand was barely registered by his son. As soon as Zuko had noticed his father's movements, his mother was on the floor. "Outspoken wench." Ozai spat. "Get out of my sight." he added, standing over his stunned wife.

Zuko seethed as the memory faded and he opened his eyes. An odd mixture of guilt, anger, and a terrible longing filled him as he stared into the canopy above him. "If I had said something, done something, maybe you would be safe…" he whispered to himself. He shook his head and glanced towards the spot where Katara had stood what seemed like hours ago. _I let her go_… he thought. _Just like I let Mother go._ His face became set in defiance as he stood. No, he would not allow another he loved to slip into the unknown. "Not this time." He growled before gathering what remained of their camping and travel supplies and shouldering his pack.

Zuko took off after Katara at a quick pace, pausing occasionally to make sure he was still on her trail. The occasional footprint encouraged him. With a chuckle, he noticed she was doing her best to remain untracked. To be fair, she was doing quite well for herself. His keen eyes could only discern the odd heel or toeprint from her boots. The prints stood out to Zuko because Katara's boots were in the style of her homeland and slightly different than the boots and slippers worn in the Fire Nation. Encouraged, he picked up his pace, eager to find her regardless of how he would be received.

Narrowed eyes watched the young Fire Lord from a cluster of dense shrubbery several yards to Zuko's left. The man's neutral clothing allowed him to blend in with the surrounding forest easily, though Zuko's distraction made camouflage practically unnecessary. The man held up two fingers, signaling to the other behind him. As he dropped his hand, the trap was sprung.

Zuko barely had time to register what was happening before an arrow struck the ground at his feet. The whizzing of several more announced the presence of multiple archers and a brief electric shock traveled through his body. He leapt into the air and spun, extending his leg in a sweeping motion before him to create a streak of flames in the air. The arrows incinerated on contact as he dropped to the ground on one knee, tossing his pack to the ground beside him. He surveyed his surroundings through narrowed eyes, taking note of the numerous potential hiding places from which the attack could have originated.

In an instant, ribbons of flame shot towards Zuko from the nearest clump of bushes, wrapping around his wrists. Zuko struggled against them as two Firebenders appeared from behind a group of trees. The two holding him captive by his wrists stood, approaching slowly while maintaining their control. Suddenly, a face Zuko recognized appeared before him. "You!" he snarled.

General Bujing smirked and mockingly inclined his head. "Still as rude and insolent as you were as a child I see," the man replied as he paced before Zuko. "And still as dim-witted." he added with an irritating chuckle. "How I hoped that I would be the one to catch you. Your father of course wanted you returned alive, I suppose to do away with you himself as he should have done when you spoke out against me, but you do seem the type to struggle. Perhaps one of my men will be a bit heavy handed in subduing you." Bujing muttered, eyeing Zuko with cold-hearted interest. "I can't imagine your sister would begrudge me this one tiny indiscretion. She never was fond of you." He finished, a dark look encompassing his face. _Oh yes, boy, I will enjoy this…_

"Then I regret to inform you my sister is dead." Zuko spat, his voice dripping with disdain for himself and contempt for the arrogant man pacing before him as he admitted his crime aloud for the first time. "By my hand no less." he finished angrily, glaring at Bujing through eyes barely more than slits, hatred emanating from every fiber of his being.

"Wonderful, no one will envy me the opportunity to kill you." Bujing replied simply, an insidious smile spreading quickly across his face. "Restrain him." Bujing commanded, waving his hand to three of his men, before turning his back on his captive. "Your father is not here to take pity on you. And this time you will not escape me." the general muttered with a slight grin.

At the general's command, two of his rushers darted forward to fulfill his order. The third hesitated before following behind them at a slower pace. As they reached Zuko, one produced a large, heavy chain of iron with which the former Fire Prince was to be bound. They muttered amongst themselves as they prepared to assume control of their powerful prisoner.

"Best to block his chi I think." murmured the stocky, built man standing directly in front of Zuko, sizing him up and down. His name was Jin. He was one of the more intelligent members of Bujing's group. His second, a taller, more slender man known as Noro simply nodded in agreement. The third and most hesitant was barely more than a boy; he stammered as he spoke.

"But if what he says is true, h-he is the Fire Lord." he muttered, his voice barely above a reverent whisper. His comment merely earned him a quick cuff over the head from Jin.

"Shut your mouth, Rhyu." Jin spat angrily. "Even if that was so, he hasn't been crowned yet. He's no Lord. Besides, regardless of who's in charge back home, Bujing's holding the reins here and that's all that matters. We do as he says, we earn our keep. Otherwise, we're expendable, see? Now quit yammering and follow the orders of those with some sense." Jin finished gruffly, returning his attention to the task at hand. He assumed his fighting stance, one foot sliding back and to the side in a wide arc, his body facing forward. "Once I've blocked his chi, release your bonds. Not a second before!" commanded Jin.

Zuko struggled suddenly, managing to strike the older man restraining him on his left with a well-placed kick using the hard, metallic heel of his boot. The man stumbled, his concentration wavering for only a second. That was all the time Zuko required. With one arm free, Zuko dangled awkwardly in the air. He twisted slightly, drawing from his chi as he moved, willing his power into tangible existence. Bringing his legs upwards, he kicked towards the sky, sending a large, dense plume of fire shooting into the canopy above them. The injured man was quickly replaced, and once again Zuko was restrained. In an instant, Jin moved confidently, jabbing swiftly and accurately at the numerous pressure points on the captive's body.

Zuko's struggle was brief as he felt Jin's attack taking effect. He felt the strength leave him almost instantly and when he felt for the warmth of his power, nothing came to him. His attempts to draw from his internal flame, to move and bend his chi to his will were futile. He sagged in defeat, his face distorted as he watched the general's men bind him. _Please don't let Katara see it…Let her stay away…_

Jin and Noro worked quickly, tightening the heavy iron shackles about Zuko's ankles, a heavy chain connecting them with barely enough room for Zuko to shuffle along. Rhyu moved forward, his shoulders hunched, to shackle Zuko's wrists. He met Zuko's eyes ever so briefly, his apology clear in his concise but heartfelt gaze. Instantly he broke the captive's sight, torn between his sworn duty to the crown and his allegiance to his immediate superior. With a sigh, Rhyu couldn't help but think that somehow everything had seemed wrong since he left home.

**Author's Note: Well, there we go. Finished this chapter, at least for now. Sorry for any confusion, I forgot to mention that this chapter was not entirely complete when I last updated. Will Katara come to his rescue? Or will someone else? Dun dun duuuuuuun…**

**As always, thank you sososo much for all of your reviews and such, much love!**


	11. Firebreak

Ignition

Chapter 11: Firebreak

Katara moved slowly through the unfamiliar territory, using the position of the sun to guide her. She stumbled now and again over the loose rocks and underbrush that seemed unending. Gradually, the unyielding terrain began to slope upwards into what Katara recognized as cliffs. She sat down on a large, flat rock, placing her pack at her side. After rummaging through it momentarily, she pulled out one of the maps Iroh had given her before she had departed. A slight smile graced her face as she remembered the old man's kindness while unfolding the map across her legs. _Pity his nephew didn't learn something…_

The young Waterbender traced her finger idly across the map of the Fire Nation until she located the capital city where Zuko had fought his sister several days ago. She estimated about how far they had wandered, using the river as a landmark. She had finally located her approximate location when a pungent, acrid odor caused her to cough and sputter. Replacing the map in her pack, she stood. Quickly she identified the smell- smoke. "Damn Firebenders," she murmured, her eyes narrowing as she swung herself up into a nearby tree.

Katara climbed quickly until she punched through the canopy. Her blue eyes traced a thick line of smoke that hovered over the forest, carried by the wind from the direction in which she had come. She frowned, scanning the terrain as the pungent wind blew her brown hair into disarray. The river caught her eye in the distance, a thin blue snake winding its way through the trees. Katara recognized a point at which it formed a wider pool before continuing on its twisting journey through the Fire Nation as the place where she and Zuko had camped. Her eyes widened in shock as she identified it as the source of the smoldering fire. "Zuko…"

In an instant, Katara was scrambling back towards the distant ground, a thousand different scenarios running through her head and competing for her attention. Had Zuko been attacked? Perhaps a group similar to the Rough Rhinos had caught up to him. Maybe some locals loyal to Ozai and Azula had captured him. What if someone was after the crown? There was probably still a price on his head, news spread so slowly through the distant villages. Katara shook her head, attempting to clear it of the many complicated possibilities; she needed to focus. The moment her feet touched the ground, she broke into a run. Her pack was slung haphazardly over her shoulder, but she barely noticed. All of her focus was on finding Zuko. _I never should have left…_

Miles away, Zuko glared as he was loaded none-too-gently into the back of a metal cart. Jin grasped his wrists as Noro struggled to wrap his hands around Zuko's, the young man desperately attempting to kick off his captors. They tossed him into the cart with a crash, the former Fire Prince landing painfully on his side, unable to stop his fall. A slight groan of pain and frustration escaped him, the metallic chain links clinking against each other discordantly as he thrashed. "This…can't…be…happening!" he murmured furiously between gritted teeth, his voice lost to those around him as they made haste to break their encampment. He watched through angrily narrowed eyes as men loaded other carts and pack animals with folded tents, bags of supplies, and weapons while Bujing sat on a pile of red and gilt pillows beneath a tent bearing the Fire Nation emblem. The bustling activity reminded him of a beehive he had once seen, the worker bees tirelessly serving their lazy queen.

At Bujing's command, all flammable items were kept in carts separate from the one carrying Zuko. "Just in case." Bujing called from his comfortable seat, smirking scathingly at the chained young man. "We wouldn't want our journey's entertainment to be ruined, now would we?" The general chuckled to himself, stroking his long, thin beard idly as he imagined carrying out the revenge he had awaited since Zuko had spoken out against him in Ozai's war chambers several years ago. No, the Fire Lord's punishment had not been nearly severe enough. Bujing had been denied the opportunity to properly punish the boy. "But Fate works in her own mysterious ways…" Bujing whispered to himself, his fingers tented before him, barely concealing his sinister smile.

A young man stood before Bujing. He clicked his heels and straightened to attention before bowing low to his general who eyed the boy silently. _He could practically lick the dirt from my boots…perhaps I should order it… _Bujing thought with a smirk. Shoulder-length dark hair, simple black tunic, no rank, yes this was the young boy entrusted to his care by his pathetic father, the man who had begged Bujing to allow his son to bring honor to his family. The general could not remember the young man's name nor the name of his wretched family, not that it truly mattered; he was of no consequence, a mere errand boy and aide de camp, more of a burden than anything else. _Unworthy of even the dirt of my boots, in retrospect…_

"Speak." Bujing commanded, his tone cold, biting, and impatient as he stared the boy down through narrow hazel eyes. Rhyu forced himself not to quail before the general, attempting to avoid the appearance of weakness; however, he could only force himself to meet the general's eyes for an instant before they immediately found the ground once more. "W-we are ready to uh…well to depart G-general. We need to er…load your p-personal effects."

"Then what are you waiting for? Load them." Bujing spat as he stood, towering over a head taller than Rhyu. "And learn to report without that irritating stutter, you useless whelp." He added, kicking swiftly and knocking the boy's legs out from under him. Bujing grunted in disgust before stepping over the dust-covered boy. He approached and mounted his eel hound, watching as his items were stowed away by his men. "Hurry up you lazy curs!" he snarled. "I'd like to be under way sometime in the next era!" His men scrambled to move faster as he watched with a satisfied smile.

Zuko watched Bujing interact with his men, his golden eyes narrowed with disdain. His treatment of the young man who had shown him sympathy irritated him the most, not only because of the boy's kindness but also because somehow he reminded Zuko of himself at that age. His eyes never left the young man as he regained his footing, brushing the dust from his tunic as he stood. His humiliation was clear on his face as he fell into what Zuko assumed was his place in the caravan. Most of the other men mounted komodo rhinos and took their places at the front or rear of the caravan, depending on their rank. Luckily, Zuko's cart was placed in the middle of the caravan. "Thank Agni for small miracles…" he murmured to himself. If by some wonder he managed to shed his bonds, he would have a decent chance at making his escape. Zuko was jostled as the dragon moose pulling his cart was urged forward by its attendant, who proceeded to wander off, confident that the docile quadruped would follow the rest of the caravan without the need to be led.

Zuko watched as clouds and trees passed slowly overhead as the caravan meandered its way through the forest. Minutes stretched to hours as the sun began to sink lower and lower in the sky. As twilight set in, Zuko began to lose faith. By nightfall, he had thoroughly convinced himself that Katara had either missed his attempt to signal her or perhaps ignored it altogether. "I suppose it would serve me right…" he mumbled to himself sullenly. He examined his chafed wrists in the rapidly dimming light, before striking the cart beneath him with both fists. _If I hadn't opened my mouth, none of this would have happened…_

A thought came to Zuko suddenly and he tried to shift his weight, moving in a manner similar to that of a worm until he had turned himself completely around, his head towards the open back of the cart. "Hey!" he whispered to the young boy walking beside the cart wriggling forward once again to get closer. "Your name is Rhyu, is it not? I believe you spoke in my defense earlier." he muttered as calmly as possible given the circumstances.

Rhyu quickly glanced around at the weary group of travelers, ensuring that no one was watching before stepping closer to the captive and nodding. "And you are P-prince Zuko." Rhyu replied with the slightest of smiles. "O-or perhaps I should c-call you Fire Lord." the boy added hastily, hoping he had not offended the powerful firebender. _Great job Rhyu, open mouth insert foot…_

Zuko managed a small smile. "Zuko works just fine." he replied quietly. Both fell silent as Jin rode by on his komodo dragon, glaring at those who he passed. Zuko noticed as Rhyu averted his eyes, more out of fear than respect. Finally, Jin passed on and Rhyu released a breath he didn't know he had been holding. "Tell me, how did one such as yourself end up in a place like this with someone like Bujing?" Zuko asked, trying to appear kind and friendly. Admittedly, it was a new skill for him.

"My father b-begged the general to take me with him so that I m-might help my family to regain its h-honor." Rhyu explained haltingly after taking a deep breath. "He h-hoped that I might l-learn to b-bend. A s-sage once said that I h-had the Fire, but all I c-can produce is s-sparks, My Lord." he finished dismally, hanging his head.

"Zuko." the firebender corrected gently. "Believe me, a family's honor is not all it's cracked up to be." He muttered, a bitterly sarcastic grin crossing his face briefly. "Your Bending will come in time. Practice is what helped me." Zuko explained. "And a little confidence never killed anyone either." At that, Rhyu chanced a brief smile before once more lowering his gaze as Jin returned to the head of the caravan, presumably carrying some message between the higher ranking members. Ahead a shrill whistle sounded. The men's spirits seemed to lift and their pace quickened.

"What's happening?" Zuko asked Rhyu in a barely audible whisper, narrow golden eyes darting around. _Perhaps an ambush? Someone lying in wait to sabotage the caravan and take their supplies? What if a scout had noticed someone ahead? What if it was Katara? That would mean once again he had led her into trouble…_

"Rhyu!" Zuko hissed, trying to get the boy's attention, his expression clearly worried. Rhyu stifled a chuckle behind one hand. "We are approaching the area in which the general plans to set camp. Or, rather, the place where Bujing plans for us to set camp." Rhyu muttered. "While he sits on his paltry ass no doubt…" muttered Zuko as the caravan drew to a halt. Rhyu chuckled quietly once more before turning to walk towards the carts men had already begun unloading. After a quick glance around the clearing, he gave the quickest of bows to Zuko before scampering off to be of assistance. Zuko fought to suppress a smile before the gravity of his situation once again clouded his mood.

Zuko sat in the cart, unattended but so well bound he could not take advantage of it in the least. Finally, Jin and Noro returned, dragging him from the cart as unceremoniously as when they had first loaded him. Someone had planted a post deep into the ground with a metal ring embedded into the wood about two feet overhead of the average man. Zuko groaned as he wrenched around to face Jin before being slammed against it, his arms held roughly above his head by Noro who quickly fastened his shackles to the metal loop. Zuko's feet barely rested on the ground as he glared at the men who had once pledged their allegiance to the crown, the crown that was now rightfully his. "Cowards!" Zuko spat.

Jin and Noro chuckled before dispersing the small crowd that had formed. "There's work to be done, you useless rats!" Jin bellowed, wandering towards a slow-moving band of men who quickly scattered to occupy themselves. Noro followed him at a distance, brandishing a rawhide bullwhip at those who did not move fast enough or work hard enough. Bujing's personal tents were the first to be raised, and soon he could be seen sitting once more upon his pillows and even a fine bearskin rug being served dinner by his attendants.

The sight made Zuko's stomach rumble. It had been hours since he had last eaten. The scents wafting towards him from the cooking fires the men began to use did nothing to calm his hunger. He began to breathe deeply, attempting to force himself into a meditative state into which he could hopefully escape. Suddenly, something nudged his foot gently. Opening his eyes, Zuko was surprised to see Rhyu hiding in the shadow of a small tent. "Are you trying to get yourself flogged?" Zuko muttered, though to be honest, he was glad to see the boy. "I get flogged either w-way My Lo-…er, Zuko." Rhyu replied with a shrug. "It seems I am b-best at d-displeasing my superiors." he added with a tiny smile. He set down a bowl before Zuko containing a slice of dry bread and a large hunk of the hard cheese Zuko recognized as basic Fire Nation rations. The boy held up the bread and the cheese alternately, shyly averting his eyes as Zuko ate hungrily. After pouring water from the flask at his hip into Zuko's dry mouth, Rhyu sat down, ensuring he was still hidden by shadow.

"Thank you, Rhyu." Zuko murmured. "I would not have lasted much longer without food, especially not against whatever it is Bujing has planned for me." he added, eyes narrowing as he glanced towards the general's well-lit tent. He shivered slightly as the nighttime chill began to set in, watching the men huddled around the fires with envy. The pair sat in silence for several minutes. Finally, Zuko broke the silence. "By serving a cruel man, a traitor, you will not bring your family honor. You know this." he muttered as Rhyu nodded hesitantly. "There is value in kindness and generosity." he muttered as Rhyu snorted disdainfully. "I would rather be able to d-defend and h-honor my family. I sh-shame them." Rhyu responded, dragging a small stick idly through the dirt. "I can't even speak p-properly." he finished sullenly. "Look at me." Zuko commanded quietly, willing the boy to look into his eyes. Hesitantly, Rhyu met his gaze. "I knew a young man once who was not so different from you. He was desperate to make something of himself, and to please his father. He was sent away from his home with no honor, and no family. No one could see his potential except for one man who believed in him and pushed him. In the end, he was forced to make a decision between following the orders of those who despised and discounted him and doing what he felt was right. You have potential kid, I can see that even if no one else here can. And you know what is right." Zuko finished, staring into Rhyu's eyes without faltering.

Rhyu gulped, nodding his head. "I w-will d-do what I c-can to help you. We are st-still several d-days away from our d-destination." he explained. Before Zuko could do more than open his mouth to question him, Rhyu shook his head. "No, I d-don't know where we are g-going. I am f-far too low-ranking to b-be privy to that information. I m-must go. I have t-training." he finished, his tone regretful. "I'll watch from here. Perhaps I can help you." Zuko murmured with a smile before Rhyu darted off, pulling his shoulder length black hair into a knot at the top of his head as he ran across the large clearing to join a group of boys of which he appeared to be the youngest. With a sigh, Zuko watched him go, leaning his head back against the roughly hewn wooden pole. He rolled his shoulders slightly in an attempt to alleviate some of the dull soreness now radiating from them, but was largely unsuccessful. He reached inward, attempting to feel the familiar flow of his chi. All he managed to discern was a searing emptiness where his power had once been. With a groan, he allowed his head to slump backwards, glancing up at the first few stars of the many that would appear on such a clear night. _Katara, where are you?_

**Author's Note:**** Okay, NOW it's done. Thanks for waiting patiently. Let me know what you think of my OC, Rhyu. I find I rather like him. Also, what of Zuko's sensitive side? Or is he just playing the young boy to his advantage? –eyebrow waggle- I'd love to hear your opinions on the matter. Let me know what y'all think! Thanks.**


	12. Branded

Ignition

Chapter 12: Branded

**Author's Disclaimer:**** Warning: Long arse chapter, ahoy!**

Katara moved through the trees as silently as she could, the soft leather soles of her boots kissing the ground gently. She slipped from shadow to shadow effortlessly, her dark gray cloak causing her to appear to be barely more than a shadow herself. Travel became difficult as the sun had begun to sink lower and lower in the sky; night came earlier beneath the leafy canopy of the forest. Every now and again she noticed the faint glimmer of a star through the trees above her. She couldn't help but wonder to herself if Zuko, wherever he was, was looking up at the same stars.

Rustling through her pack without halting her pace, she produced a small dumpling wrapped in cabbage leaves which Iroh had given her as part of her stores on the journey. It was the last one she had, and though it was somewhat damaged by the rest of the items in her pack that had scattered as she ran, it was most definitely still edible. Glancing around at the unfamiliar forest, she decided it was probably her best option anyway. Sokka had always done most of the hunting and while he had taught her some of the basics, her skills were shoddy at best after dark. As night descended, she also ruled out foraging as she would not be able to discern edible fruits and plants from potentially poisonous ones. _Anyway, I need to focus on finding Zuko. There's no time for distractions._

She pressed onward, stopping only to refill her water flasks when the river curved inwards, crossing her intended path. The river was wide and without a bridge or a ferry in sight. Katara frowned as she extended her hands over the water. Exhaling slowly, she concentrated on making the flow of her own chi match the flow of the river. She managed to form an ice bridge extending a few feet in front of her. An ecstatic smile appeared on her face; it was the first bending she had accomplished since Zuko had burned her. Timidly, she stepped out onto the bridge, testing it gently. It seemed to hold her weight well enough. Focusing her attention further, Katara moved forward, placing one foot before the other and gradually reforming the ice bridge in front of her. She made a grand total of three steps before the bridge melted away into nothing, the water splashing back into the river beneath it, along with Katara.

"Oh for the love of Tui, what is _wrong_ with me?" Katara shouted as she dragged herself onto shore, sputtering. She tossed her sopping wet hair out of her face indignantly as she stormed across the shore, disappearing into the trees once more. "First I end up risking my life against a deranged Fire princess, then tagging along on some La forsaken goose chase with an ungrateful prince, getting burned for my troubles, and now I can't even bend!" she muttered to herself as she sloshed through the forest. "And what do I do next? Oh, of course. I end up backtracking to save his sorry ass. This is just great Katara, why can't you learn to say NO?" she demanded of herself. Sighing, she felt her anger slowly ebb away. In reality, she had said no. She had turned her back on Zuko, and now she had no idea what had happened to him. Guilt continued to nag at the back of her mind as she quickened her pace. Despite everything she had been through, somehow she still cared for him. _No matter what he does, no matter how badly things turn out, I think of him and I'm right back where I started…_

Katara paused, her brow furrowed as the sound of distant voices reached her. She followed the sounds until she realized there was a large number of people in a clearing ahead. Crouching in the shadows, she peered through the brush into what was clearly an encampment. The darkness made it difficult to discern the necessary details for her to identify their nationality. Creeping closer, she listened to a group clustered around a small fire sharing jokes and songs over their evening meal. As one story reached its end, another man struck up a song, beating out a simple rhythm on the log upon which several of them sat while another played a simple, lilting stringed instrument. Apparently it was a song with which they were familiar, because the others gathered around him quickly joined in.

The song began slowly and Katara leaned closer to listen. It mentioned a name that seemed familiar to her, Lu Ten, a young soldier who had given his life for his country in battle. Soon after, it mentioned the Dragon of the West who had lost his only son in the siege of a powerful stronghold. Her eyes widened as she realized that the ballad referred to Iroh's son. Across the camp, she noticed a luster of young men clearly running through drills to practice their bending. Her eyes glanced over the youngest who seemed to be struggling, at the moment it was completely insignificant. "Of course, you would stumble across a camp full of firebenders…" she murmured to herself. "Because you've had _such_ wonderful luck…"

Suddenly, a man appeared at the opening of one of the larger, more extravagant tents. He was clothed in an ornate evening robe, which to Katara seemed completely out of place. The man had to be in charge, he certainly was not one of the working class men. As he turned his head, his features caught the firelight. Katara recognized him as one of the generals they had met in their travels- General Bujing. Her eyes narrowed. Zuko had once told her about his banishment and its cause. The ruthless general was known for his cruelty and willingness to sacrifice those around him if he felt it suited his goal. _Zuko has to be around here somewhere...but how do I even begin to look?_

Somewhat disheartened, Katara hunched down in a clump of bushes far enough away from the camp that her rustling would not be heard by scouts or those huddled around the outer fires. She drew her knees up to her chest, wrapping her burned arms around them gingerly as they were still somewhat sore. Staring down at them, an idea came to her as if she had been physically struck. Digging through Iroh's pack once more, she produced red leggings, a black tunic trimmed in red and gold, and simple black boots, an outfit typical of Fire Nation pages. She silently thanked Iroh for planning ahead and reminded herself to hug him when they returned.

Katara exhaled as she tightened her sarashi, the thin strips of fabric typically worn by her people as undergarments, in order to bind her breasts. While it was uncomfortable, she found she could still move freely. After slipping the tunic over her head and tugging on the leggings, she stowed her distinctive Water Tribe clothes in the pack and hid it under a loose pile of stones she was fairly sure she would recognize if she was able to return. Finally exchanging her boots for the formidable looking Fire Nation boots, she twisted to look herself over. "Not half bad…" she murmured before catching sight of her reflection in a nearby pool. She lifted a hand to her head, gently fingering the thin braids on either side that she had worn since she was a child. She untied the leather thong that bound her hair back, finger-combing it roughly. With a sigh she took one last glance before reaching into her belt and unsheathing her knife. She trimmed her hair as neatly as she could, watching it form dark, shining pools of chocolate at her feet. When she was finally done, her shaggy brown hair hung to her chin. Using the same strip of leather with which she had previously bound her hair, she drew it into the typical top knot she had come to associate with the Fire Nation. "There. Well, congratulations Katara, you've officially become a Fire Nation boy." She muttered, straightening.

Katara circled the camp, searching for the best way to enter unnoticed. It was obvious to her that the party was so large, she was very likely to go unnoticed. In her experience, pages were overlooked and seldom even known by name. Blending in among the other pages would not be difficult, as long as she did nothing obvious to give herself away. She noticed a small break in the brush ahead of her between two rows of tents. "That will have to do." she muttered. Pushing her shoulders back, she strode into the camp.

She was relieved to find that heads did not turn as she passed groups of people surrounding the fires similar to the singers she had passed earlier, nor was she invited to join any of them. Finally, it seemed, she could focus on locating Zuko. Katara wandered through the camp, searching for a vantage point from which she would be able to see more of the camp or at least a place which seemed obvious to keep a prisoner. Finding nothing fitting either description, she continued to explore the camp. In her state of distraction, she collided with someone in the darkness.

Both figures were sent sprawling. Katara's pulse quickened as she recognized the boy's page uniform. _Damn it, damn it all! Surely he will recognize that I am not one of his companions!_ Her mind was racing as she scrambled for an explanation. She was startled when the young man extended his hand to help her up. She reached out to accept before remembering the role she was trying to play. Snatching her hand back, she stood under her own power, crossing her arms over her chest and attempting to look disgruntled. The boy however dropped his hand to his side, undeterred. "S-sorry about that, I w-wasn't watching where I was going." he stammered. "I was t-tired from training." he added, jerking his thumb over his shoulder to indicate the scorched area from which he had come. Katara merely shrugged, not trusting her voice to help conceal her. "I'm Rhyu. I don't r-recall seeing you before." the boy muttered, looking up at her. His gaze was not accusatory. No, it was more curious than anything else. _Such odd eyes, he had never seen blue ones before. _"I'm new." Katara managed, making her voice as deep as she could without sounding utterly ridiculous. "I'm Koru." she replied quietly.

Rhyu smiled up at the newcomer. He seemed friendly enough, though a little shy, but that suited Rhyu just fine. Koru didn't seem inclined to talk. "I'll sh-show you where the p-pages sleep then Koru." He said, stepping forward to lead his new companion through the camp. "We stay on th-the outside of the c-camp." he stammered on as the two wove between tents and skirted fires. Katara merely nodded, her attention mostly focused on searching for Zuko. "L-looking for something K-koru?" Rhyu asked, glancing up questioningly at the older boy. Rhyu was eleven summers, so judging by Koru's height, he guessed the older boy was around thirteen or fourteen summers. _That explains why he wasn't at training, he's not one of my age mates…_

Katara's speech faltered. She cleared her throat, once again making her voice deeper. "I was told the general had captured the Fire Prince. I don't think it's true. You know how people gossip." she rambled uncomfortably. Rhyu nodded slowly. "It's t-true." he managed. Suddenly, his brown eyes lit up. "Want to see him?" Katara managed to slow her frantic nodding to what seemed like a semi-interested shrug. Without another word, Rhyu eagerly led her to the row of tents where the pages slept. "We'll have to w-wait until later w-when almost everyone's asleep. You can stay in m-my tent if you like." Rhyu stammered as they ducked into his tent. "N-no one wanted to b-bunk with me, so…yeah…" he trailed off, indicating the unshared space with a sweep of his hand.

Katara followed him quietly, watching as he spread out a spare sleeping roll for his new friend. Katara found it surprisingly comfortable after several days on the trail and soon found herself drifting off to sleep. "You'll wake me when it's time?" she asked, lowering her voice again. Rhyu merely nodded, he too had been through a trying day.

Zuko's legs trembled, his muscles fatigued from trying to hold him up for several hours without rest. Still, he could not let himself fall, it would only put more stress on his arms. Of course, this meant his captor's design had worked perfectly, not that it was much comfort to Zuko. With a stifled cry, he slumped forward, his arms wrenched up behind him as his legs finally gave out. He knew better than to struggle, the jarring movements would only worsen his predicament; the last thing he needed was a dislocated shoulder. Every now and again sharp gasps would escape through gritted teeth as the pain throbbed, growing steadily worse.

It was not long before Katara opened her eyes as someone jostled her shoulder gently. "Koru, come on. W-wake up!" Rhyu whispered as Katara blinked blearily before remembering where and who she was. She sat up, stretched, and rose to follow Rhyu out of the tent. The camp was eerie now that it was empty. Fires had been extinguished and everyone except the three sentries had gone to sleep. After a second glance, it seemed to Katara that even two of the sentries had fallen asleep. The night air was chilly and a fine dew covered the grass, making it slick. The moon had long since risen and set, leaving the stars to light the ebony expanse overhead. The only sounds Katara could discern were the soft footfalls of her and Rhyu as they made their way across camp. Finally they rounded the row of tents behind which Zuko was held.

Katara's eyes widened as she heard cries of pain, recognizing the slumped form immediately. "Zuko!" she breathed, forgetting to conceal her voice as she dashed over to her companion. She placed her hand against the side of his face, forcing him to look up at her. Immediately, his face contorted with rage, eyes narrowed with hate. "What come to stare too? Or perhaps play the little games all the other little pages played?" Katara stepped back in shock, examining Zuko from a safer distance. His tunic was singed in tiny, perfect circles. Someone had been using him to practice bending. "That's right, back up, you little fuck. You wouldn't dare come near me if I wasn't bound, I wou-!" Zuko spat as Rhyu stepped between them.

"Z-zuko, p-please! This is K-koru. A f-friend. Perhaps he can h-help." Rhyu pleaded, desperately trying to silence the prisoner before he woke the whole camp. The fire in Zuko's eyes dimmed as Rhyu explained before he slumped towards the ground, unable to hold himself up to look at the two pages anymore.

"My…apologizes…" he panted between agonized breaths. "I thought…" he rambled, his voice trailing off.

Katara knelt beside Zuko, once again gently pulling his face upwards. Unclipping one of her flasks from her belt, she uncorked it and held it to his lips. "Drink this." she muttered, her voice a whisper as she watched her friend drink urgently, her blue eyes full of pity. _Why did I leave?_

Zuko drank deeply, his head back with his eyes closed, relishing the cool wetness of fresh water. Had he ever tasted water so refreshing? He doubted it. When he had finished, the young man before him drew away the flask before reaching forward and gently wiping the water dripping from his face with the hem of his sleeve. Surprised, Zuko glanced upwards at the unfamiliar page. When his copper eyes met the piercing blue ones staring kindly and intently back into his own, they widened in shock. "I know your face…" he muttered slowly, his voice raspy. "Katara!" he whispered, the tiniest hint of a smile curling briefly across his face. "You came back…"

Katara rolled her ice-blue eyes as she stared down at her friend before leaning forward suddenly before she could think twice about her decision, and pressing her soft lips against his rough, parched ones. After a moment's embrace, they parted, though their bodies felt electrified where they had touched ever so briefly. "Of course I did, you goof." she muttered, unable to restrain her own smile. "Besides, you came back for me in the river, so I kind of owed you anyway." she added. Glancing up at the massive wooden beam and at the odd angle at which Zuko's arms now hung, her smile faded. "What have they done to you?" she murmured, brushing his shaggy hair gently out of his face. "Why didn't you fight them?"

Zuko averted his eyes in humiliation. "They blocked my chi. There was nothing I could do after that." He explained quietly, his voice barely audible.

Rhyu merely stared at the two of them in shock, his face turning from one to the other as if he were watching a fascination game of kuai ball. "What in the n-name of Agni…?" he stammered as who he thought to be two males clearly began necking before his very eyes. As Katara and Zuko resumed talking, his look of repulsion passed, instantly replaced by one of shock and confusion. "You t-two know each other?" he demanded suddenly, stepping between them once more.

Katara and Zuko merely nodded, while Rhyu continued to look back and forth between them as if they each had sprouted a second head and he could not decide which was more disturbing. Zuko broke the awkward silence first. "Rhyu, this is my friend, Katara. She….well, uh…" he rambled, exhaustion and tact battling for control of his tongue.

"I came to save him. We're…close." Katara interjected, sparing the exhausted Zuko from embarrassing himself further by attempting to explain something they had not yet discussed. "I am sorry I had to deceive you Rhyu." she added apologetically.

Rhyu seemed to be slowly recovering from his shock. "So you two know each other…" he repeated quietly. "And you want to help him escape, j-just like me…s-so really there's n-no problem…"

"Well, except keeping Katara hidden of course." Zuko muttered, in response to which Katara nodded. "Can you do that for me Rhyu? Please?" Zuko asked.

Rhyu nodded solemnly, listening to Zuko's instructions in silence.

"I want you to keep her safe. She is very important to me." Zuko muttered, his gaze flickering briefly from Katara to Rhyu. "When the time is right, we will leave. All three of us. We just need time to devise a plan." he continued, sounding more hopeful than he really felt. After a slight pause, Katara leaned against him, wrapping her arms around his chest gently. Zuko's eyes slid closed as he rested the side of his face against the top of her head. "I wish you were very far away from here, safe from all of this." he mumbled, his lips brushing lightly against her recently-cropped hair.

Katara lifted her head to meet his gaze. "And where would you have me go? Home to my tribe, safe and sound? Not likely. I am right where I should be, Zuko. I know that now." she muttered before resting her head against his chest once more.

"You have to promise me something. If we can't figure a way out of this, promise me you will leave. Take Rhyu with you and go." Zuko whispered, his jaw set. Katara shook her head and began to argue before Zuko interrupted. "Katara," he began slowly, "You cannot waterbend. That is my fault. Until you regain that ability, it would be incredibly dangerous for you to expose yourself or attempt in any way to defend me. Promise me you will leave."

Katara's eyes filled involuntarily as she shook her head. "No…no, absolutely not. I won't, not after I just found you again." she rambled, opening and closing her mouth as her mind raced to form coherent arguments. "It was a mistake to leave in the first place, this is where I am supposed to be, I know it, I…" she began before Zuko cut her off once more.

"Katara, Katara…" he muttered soothingly, wishing desperately that he could hold her. "Rhyu says we still have days before we reach our destination. There is still time, I just wanted to have a…contingency." he explained. "It's not that I want you to leave, I just want you safe. That is all I want. I would give everything to make you safe again." _Even my life…_

**Postscript: ****YAY FLUFF! Hopefully this will satisfy your fluff cravings too. Review please, tell me what you think. The next chapter should be up soon, with plenty of a-plotting and a-scheming as far as escape attempts go. Yay? Yay.**


	13. Flare

Ignition

Chapter 13: Flare

Katara and Zuko sat together for quite awhile, exchanging stories as they shared each other's warmth to ward off the night's chill. At one point, Rhyu produced some kindling and managed to generate enough of a spark to where it started to burn. It was small and barely helped to chase off the cold which of course Rhyu knew, but he appreciated the way his new friends tried to convince him that it helped.

"No, it's brilliant, really!" Katara had insisted in a hushed voice as Zuko began to doze against her shoulder. She scooted closer in an attempt to better support him to relieve the stress on his arms and back. If they did manage to come up with a plan, they would undoubtedly need Zuko as able-bodied as possible. Sighing, Katara leaned her head back against the pole to which her friend was tethered, staring up at the gradually lightening sky. "We have to come up with something, soon." she muttered to which Rhyu merely nodded. Both of them glanced down as Zuko seemed to struggle slightly in his sleep, mumbling incoherently against Katara's shoulder before settling into silence once more. "He can't stay here."

Rhyu yawned, stretching upwards and arching his back slightly. "W-we should go Katara." he muttered sleepily, indicating the rapidly growing line of pink along the horizon. As much as he regretted missing a night's sleep after such a trying day, listening to the pair's stories had been fascinating and, in his mind, completely worth it.

Katara rose grudgingly, steadying Zuko's head as she moved out from beneath him. Her hand lingered on the left side of his face, lightly brushing across the angry scar which covered most of that side of his face. Anger seared through her as if she herself had been burned. Glancing down at her healing arms, she sighed. She had been wrong to chastise him when he had burned her accidentally; he had not intentionally inflicted pain. He had even helped her to heal. No one had been there for him when his father, his own father, had harmed him. She shook her head sadly. "I'll come back for you no matter what." she promised, her voice inaudible to even Rhyu. Zuko's breathing hitched before evening out once more. As Rhyu tugged on her sleeve, Katara stepped away quietly. The two began the walk back to the page's tents in silence, hurrying their steps as early risers began to stir around the camp.

Katara and Rhyu quickly blended in with the pages emerging from their tents. "Remember, I'm Koru now." Katara whispered to which Rhyu nodded.

"I'll help you f-find your age mates. You have p-practice in the mornings." Rhyu stammered, searching through the crowd of young faces.

Katara suddenly stopped moving. "We have a problem." she muttered.

"No, it's not that b-bad. Just s-stay away from the Masters and you'll be fine. N-new pages come all the t-time." he replied idly. His gaze found one of the older boys, one of the ones who had not been so cruel to him. He began waving to try to attract his attention. "Jeb!" he called before being silenced by Katara.

The older girl had grasped his arm, clapping her hand over his mouth and spinning him to face her. "I can't firebend!" she hissed frantically. Surely she had mentioned that at some point the previous night? The boy's shocked expression told her otherwise. She released him quickly, drawing her hand over her eyes and kneading her forehead slightly. "I'm a waterbender. There is absolutely no way I can go to that practice. When the master sees someone in a group at that age level who can't even produce smoke, they will come to investigate, no matter the size of the training group. All the master has to do is touch me and sense my chi, and there will be nothing I can do for Zuko."

Rhyu stared up at her in disbelief. "If you are n-not among the p-pages at training, they will know for s-sure. You d-don't miss p-practice. Ever…" he rambled. "It j-just isn't done." he finished, trying to make her see. There was no way around it. If they found her, they would know she was an impostor.

"Hide me?" Katara proposed feebly.

Rhyu shook his head. "They begin breaking c-camp while we train. You'll be d-discovered." he muttered, pacing. Frustration was evident on his face as he continued to walk back and forth, clenching and unclenching his fists. Suddenly, he struck downwards with his fist. "There _has_ to be something we can do!" he snarled as small tongues of flame curled around his fingers. Katara's eyes widened in shock; Rhyu did not seem to notice. Katara called his name suddenly, causing him to stop mid-pace. The flames flickered and died almost instantly as he grew calm once more.

"I thought you couldn't bend!" Katara hissed urgently, grabbing the younger boy by his upper arm and dragging him back between two tents. "How did you do that?" she demanded more calmly.

"I-I don't know K-katara. It just h-happened. I…" Rhyu rambled. "It happens when I get m-mad." he finished with a shrug. "I c-can't control it."

"Rhyu listen to me. I have a plan that just might help get us out of this mess, but I need you to focus. I need you to concentrate on something, anything that makes you mad. Hide somewhere nearby the practice area on the edge of camp, somewhere you could see the whole area without being spotted." Katara began. "Do you know somewhere like that?" she asked quickly, speaking as rapidly as the idea formed and hoping beyond everything that it would work as Rhyu nodded. "Good, good." Katara muttered, turning and pacing. Rhyu watched her in silence as he awaited the next part of the plan.

"I need you to bend for me."

Rhyu's mouth dropped open. He had definitely been hoping for something better than that. Before he could gather his thoughts to form an argument, Katara had stepped forward and taken his face in her hands. "Look. I need to get through this damn practice in order to stay long enough to help Zuko out of this mess. Regardless of whatever he made me say, I am _not_ leaving without him. I can't and I won't. Now you can either help me like the good, loyal kid I know that you are or you can be like every other Fire Nation coward that I have ever met." she spat, her piercing gaze now startlingly cold. Rhyu merely nodded, too startled to speak.

"Good." Katara muttered tersely before spinning on her heel and storming off in the direction of the young man Jeb whom Rhyu had previously indicated. Rhyu rubbed his forehead gingerly; he could tell this was going to be a long day. _Agni help us…_

"Koru! W-wait!" Rhyu called, stumbling after Katara before dragging her to a halt. "You have to c-calm down." he mumbled. Katara merely nodded. She needed to be coherent if she was going to pull this off. "Basics. Now." she muttered as they disappeared between the rows of tents once more.

Rhyu nodded curtly. The basics were, of course, his specialty. After all, they had been the only things he had ever been able to accomplish. Anything more advanced was just embarrassing. First he demonstrated the resting stance, in which his feet were slightly more than a shoulder-width apart, balanced on the balls of his feet. His hands were curled into tight fists just below his ribcage. Katara mirrored his position perfectly. Nodding once again, Rhyu moved easily into the fighting stance Katara would soon be pretending to use. He drew his left foot in front of the other so that the lower portion of his body was at an angle while his hips and torso remained square to the front. He brought his arms up, forming fists quickly, one held under his chin, the other partially extended before him. After several minor adjustments, Katara's form was decent and certainly passable with a class as large as the one she was soon to be joining. "You'll be using quick jabs and k-kicks with a few transitions and s-subtle variations in chi direction. They'll explain what they w-want as they go, but let me see first." Rhyu muttered.

Katara nodded, jabbing outwards with her right fist. Rhyu shook his head as he stepped forward, adjusting the position of her hand and wrist. "You also dropped your f-fighting stance, don't ever do that. You'll attract attention for s-sure." He demonstrated quickly. "Rotate your body for power." he added, once again demonstrating effortlessly. Katara couldn't help but notice as she copied his movements that Rhyu's stutter had faded considerably. As he kindly corrected her, she was aware that he seemed more and more confident. Finally, he seemed to be done explaining the basics to her and they straightened. "You should be ok n-now." Rhyu muttered. "Come on."

They emerged from between the tents and Rhyu began searching for the older boys again. Finally, he spotted Jeb beneath a tree on the outskirts of the camp with a few of his friends. Katara and Rhyu closed the gap quickly. Jeb glanced up as he heard them approaching and raised his hand in greeting. "Who's your new friend Rhyu?" he asked from his seat on the ground, examining Katara with gold eyes filled with curiosity.

"This is Koru. He's n-new." Rhyu explained quickly. Katara shook the young man's extended hand briskly as she examined his face. His face was composed of sharp angles, a thin but masculine nose, and slender lips and he wore his dark mahogany hair in the topknot typical of the Fire Nation. Katara could not help but notice as his amber eyes lingered on her foreign features. He seemed to dismiss the questioning thoughts as soon as they appeared however as a small smile soon crept across his face.

"I'm Jeb. Glad to see some new competition." he replied with a smirk. Katara raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. _If only I could show you…_

A gong sounded suddenly; Katara barely managed to suppress a startled jump. Jeb and his companions stretched and moved from their various places, shaking the weariness from their limbs. Katara noticed several of them began jabbing and jokingly sparring with each other. _Boys…_

The meaning of the gong registered quickly and Katara took a calming breath: time for practice. Closing her eyes, she said a silent prayer that their plan would work. She opened her eyes in time to see Rhyu dart off to what she assumed must have been his planned hiding spot. Suddenly, Jeb's hand closed on her shoulder and she spun.

"Forgive me if I startled you Koru, it's just that you weren't responding. I called your name…" he explained. She kicked herself internally. Getting used to the new name would take some work. "We have training now." Jeb said needlessly. Katara nodded and turned to follow him and the rest. "You dress as a messenger. From where were you sent?" Jeb asked as they walked towards the training area where several other young men and the man Katara assumed was the master had already begun to gather.

"Fire Fountain City." she responded curtly, deepening her voice as she named the first Fire Nation city to find its way into her mind.

The boy smirked. "I've heard about that place. Always seemed a little shady to me, but the messengers from there always seemed to have the wildest stories." he replied, giving Katara a considering glance. "Perhaps you will provide a challenge after all." he added. Katara shrugged with what she hoped seemed like a noncommittal grunt. She almost laughed when she realized she was doing her best imitation of her brother and his friends, until the gravity of her situation and the tasks ahead caused her to sober once again. Jeb simply chuckled, falling silent as they approached the gathered men.

The master raised his hand and the boys sprawling throughout the clearing instantly fell silent. A boy on the man's right wearing a red tunic struck a small hand held gong once and the throng of young men formed what looked like ranks. Katara quickly fell in where she could find a suitable space in the back of the group close to an unremarkable cluster of bushes, the only plausible hiding spot for Rhyu she could think of. Her pulse raced, the sound of it echoing in her head like the beating of a drum. At the second crash of the gong, the group came to attention. Katara followed suit, faltering slightly. She held her breath, waiting for the master to call out, but he did not even turn to face her; she found she could breathe again.

"To attention!" the master called, his voice ringing out clearly in the cool morning air. As one, the group snapped to attention. Katara remembered what she had gone over with Rhyu, placing her feet side by side and straightening her legs and back. Pressing her shoulders back and suddenly glad that she had thought to bind her breasts, she placed her curled fists beneath her ribcage just as the others had done. The master paced along the front line, eyeing each boy individually. Katara forced herself to stare ahead resolutely as his eyes lingered on her briefly. When he continued on, she relaxed a little internally. _Maybe this can actually work…_

Rhyu raced to his hiding spot, dodging those who had already begun to break down camp. As he ran, he tried not to imagine the trouble he would be in if they were caught. _Flogging…definitely a lot of flogging…_

"Bow." the master commanded, his narrow eyes surveying the crowd. As one the boys moved, kneeling. With the left fist pressed against the opened palm of the right hand, they bowed. At the master's nod, they rose and returned to attention. _So far, so good…_

Rhyu slid behind the cluster of bushes he had selected as his hiding spot, panting slightly as he glanced nervously around to be sure he would go unseen. Satisfied, he slipped into the bushes, oblivious to the scratches on his arms as he pushed forward. Finally, he found himself in the slightly clearer center of the bushes where he had previously hidden to watch the older boys practice. "A lot of good that did me…" he muttered to himself as he thought of the numerous times he had attempted their exercises and the abysmal results he had achieved. After a couple seconds of searching, he found the small opening in the branches he had used before from which he could clearly see while remaining nearly invisible. He breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed Katara standing mere feet from where he remained hidden. He chirped quietly, a perfect imitation of a firefinch, and barely caught Katara's subtle nod- she knew he was there. The young boy rocked back on his heels, awaiting the fast-approaching moment in which his new friend would need him.

A tiny bit of Katara's fear began to ebb as she heard Rhyu give the signal they had discussed. He had found his hiding place, she had managed to place herself properly so he could help her, and so far, she had managed to avoid detection. As of yet, their plan had been working to thoroughly exceed her expectations. She exhaled slowly before refocusing her attention on the master as he demonstrated their first exercise. They were by no means out of this nightmare yet.

The master returned to their resting stance as he finished his demonstration, before nodding curtly to indicate they should begin. Katara began, starting from the resting stance Rhyu had shown her in practice. She bent her knees until the tops of her legs were parallel to the ground, a position they held for approximately a minute. At the sound of the gong, the group opened their right foot, suddenly shifting their weight over their right leg with their left leg extended behind them completely. Katara breathed deeply, trying to focus on preventing her front leg from shaking as they held their position. The gong sounded once more and the group shifted again, bringing their back leg forward and pointing the foot so that the toes barely touched the ground. Katara found herself breaking a sweat as she held the stance, longing for the sound of the gong. Finally, the gong rung out and they switched to the next stance, lifting the left leg as high as they could with the knee bent and the foot pointing towards the ground. As Katara glanced around her, she noticed several of the boys falter, placing their left foot on the ground for a second before lifting it once more. A pang of fear shot through her as the master came to each one, chiding them and repositioning them for better balance. She resolved not to let herself waver, despite the dull ache of fatigue spreading through her limbs. The gong clanged again and they shifted to the final stance, placing the left foot down sideways and twisting their bodies to the left, keeping their hips and chests square to the front. They bent down as one, their right knees almost touching the ground. Katara closed her eyes as her muscles screamed in protest, refusing to cave and attract attention to herself. After what seemed to Katara like an hour, the gong signaled the end of that particular exercise and they returned to their resting stance. When the master did not demonstrate another exercise, Katara found herself confused. As the gong clanged again, she realized they intended to repeat the same sequence to the left. She barely suppressed a groan as she obeyed.

Rhyu watched from his place of concealment, critiquing Katara's movements in silence. To be fair, the girl was doing very well. Rhyu allowed a small flicker of pride to course through him before refocusing his attention. The stance progression was not what he had worried about. The bending exercises would begin shortly and that would be the most essential and the most dangerous part of training for Katara. He took a deep, calming breath as the gong signaled the end of the stance progression. This would have to work, or Katara would certainly be exposed. His heart began to hammer in his chest as he felt the beginning of panic weaving through his mind. Frowning, he shook his head. No, he had promised Katara he would help her, he could not abandon her now. Anger with himself for even considering it coursed through him. He straightened and shifted easily into a low fighting stance, ready.

At the same time, the lines of boys mirrored the movements of the master, dipping into their fighting stances. Katara couldn't help but notice that a couple of them looked eager. She gulped as she raised her fists, praying that Rhyu was ready. The master demonstrated a quick jab, yelling harshly as his arm extended forward rapidly. Tongues of bright red and orange fire rushed from his extended fist before disappearing as it returned to guard his face. He straightened, crossing his arms behind his back and surveying the crowd of young men. He nodded curtly and they began.

Katara took a deep breath before striking out as forcefully as she could, willing Rhyu to bend. To her surprise, a jet of fire appeared before her, diminishing into nothing as she returned to her fighting stance. Quickly masking her surprise, she continued. The movements seemed odd to her, much more aggressive and powerful than the smooth, fluid motions she had learned in her efforts to master waterbending. Her mind resisted the awkward change at first before becoming more comfortable with the motions. As her body extended forward at the end of each strike, flames curled outward from her outstretched fist. Confidence surged through her. _This is going to work…_

They executed the strikes in complete synchronization, their accompanying shouts echoing powerfully across the clearing. Several of the men moving in the camp had turned to watch. The master ran his hand through his long hair as he watched each young man strike forward to produce bursts of flame. Remembering the newcomer he had spotted earlier, his cold brown eyes searched the crowd until he found Katara. He walked towards her slowly, occasionally adjusting one of his student's arms to properly align his body or to demand more power, more aggression. Finally, he stood before Katara and watched as she jabbed forward. He noticed the new young man's face, furrowed in concentration and covered in a sheen of sweat. Flames crackled and rolled outward nearly burning him, though the master did not flinch.

Katara stopped abruptly, returning to her resting stance as she had seen the others do when the master corrected or rebuked them. "Forgive me, sir." she muttered fearfully, deepening her voice again and hoping she sounded convincingly male. "You are new." the master replied, his voice and face devoid of emotion. "Yes sir." Katara replied curtly, her heart racing once more. Surely the man had noticed something different, something off about her or her bending. "He knows!" her panicked mind screamed incessantly. She could run, perhaps, but how far would she make it before he caught her? Scenarios chased each other through her mind faster than lightning striking the earth when she was suddenly stopped by the master's speech. "Very good. Carry on." he muttered simply before walking down the line of boys and away from Katara.

Katara's eyes widened in shock and relief, her arms dangling limply by her side as tension left her. Not only had their bending been convincing, but he had not seen through her disguise. Relief coursed through her until a hiss from the bushes to her side jarred her back to reality. Reassuming her fighting stance, she continued the jabs until the sound of the gong indicated the end of the drill. The training session continued on in much the same manner as they were led through a progression of kicks, attacks, and blocks in various positions and directions.

By the time the gong rang three times indicating the end of practice, Katara could barely stand. She breathed heavily, her chest heaving as the sweat poured off of her. She barely managed a bow before stumbling off towards what remained of the camp with the rest of the young men in her age group. Thankfully, many of the others were just as exhausted as they made their way to the carts where water and food had been stored. Disinterested and seriously contemplating never moving again, Katara flopped down to lean against the wheel of the cart, out of the way of the others. Someone chuckled and forced a flagon of water into her limp hand. Glancing upwards, she recognized Jeb. She managed a small smile and thanked him. He merely shrugged before sitting down beside her.

"So Koru, what did you think of our training?" he asked, his tone friendly and inquisitive. Katara shrugged simply, wiping the sweat from her brow on the sleeve of her tunic. "It felt good." she replied, trying to imitate the masculine bravado she had seen in her brother after his exhausting training session with the Kyoshi warriors. Jeb laughed and nodded, tossing her a dry roll from the cart which she took happily. As she bit into the hard crust, something crashed into her side, nearly bowling her over.

Once she had recovered from her shock, she turned to see Rhyu sitting next to her, grinning from ear to ear. "How was practice?" he asked, smirking.

"Brilliant."

**Author's Note:**** I am SO sorry this has taken so long to post, especially to those who I had told it would be up soon. I just moved and the internet company was unable to get to us until yesterday so I couldn't upload anything. Hopefully it was worth the wait, since I had some people message me asking how the training would work out and everything. Satisfied? Dissatisfied? Disgusted by the detail? Let me know.**

**And if any of you were wondering, I based their training session on my kung fu classes. So hopefully I explained everything well enough that you could picture the stances. If not, I apologize.**

**Also…LONGEST. CHAPTER. EVER. –headache- I die now. –flop-**


	14. Cinders

Ignition

Chapter 14: Cinders

Katara, Rhyu and Jeb rested beside the wagon enjoying their scant breakfast exchanging stories and jokes as they ate. As the boys proudly began comparing scars, Katara's mind wandered back to Zuko. Her thoughts drifted, traveling back and forth between the agni kai, chasing after him through the woods, the accident at the river, and to the previous night. Her icy blue eyes narrowed as the image of the branded young man struggling to hold himself up danced before her mind's eye.

A voice jolted her from her reverie. Startled, she looked up to find Jeb towering above her, looking concerned as he waved his hand in front of her face. Judging by the look on Rhyu's face, he had been attempting to get her attention for quite some time.

"Sorry I uh…" she began before pausing to clear her throat, remembering at the last second to deepen her voice. "Guess I zoned out there."

Jeb smirked. "Practice got you drained all ready? We haven't even started the day yet." He added with a friendly jab to the shoulder. As if on cue, a bell rang from somewhere in the camp. With a groan, Rhyu got to his feet. Katara followed suit, giving the young boy a questioning glance.

"Time to break camp." Rhyu replied with a grimace. Not only did he find working alongside his stronger agemates and the gruff older men difficult and particularly distasteful, he knew he would again be separated from Katara. His mind raced in an attempt to fabricate a plan to stay with her.

Jeb brushed the last crumbs of his breakfast from his hands. "Ok Rhyu, we'll meet up with you later. Koru you're with me. We get the wonderful task of loading the carts." He finished with a laugh as Rhyu walked away, glancing back over his shoulder apologetically. Katara barely suppressed a groan as she stood, her legs and back already sore from training.

_At least this time all I have to do is lift. That's significantly less impossible than firebending. _She spread her arms in a brief shrug. "Where to?"

Jeb led her across camp to the supply tent, talking casually as he walked. At first, Katara struggled to keep up with his broad strides until he adjusted his pace to match hers. She attempted to mirror his mannerisms, combining them with what she remembered of her brother's behavior. Hands in her pockets, she ambled along beside him. She made an attempt to put a bit of a swagger into her gait, barely disguising a smile as she remembered Sokka doing the same thing whenever Yue or Suki were within eyesight. Glancing idly over the camp and grunting in response to Jeb's occasional observations, she had achieved what she hoped resembled casual disinterest. So far, it seemed to work even though she felt ridiculous and somewhat rude.

"Here we are." Jeb muttered, indicating a large tent beneath which there was a great deal of commotion. Katara's eyes widened miserably as she saw the crates, caskets, barrels and sacks piled beneath it. Jeb bent down and scooped up a sack of grain, throwing it easily over his shoulder. "Alright grab something and I'll show you where we take it." Jeb explained simply. Katara reached for the nearest crate and barely managed to lift it without showing her strain. As soon as Jeb turned his back, she balanced it on her knee in an attempt to change her grip. Placing her hands beneath the crate, she began to walk after him towards what she realized were carts. A sweat began to break out on her brow as she hurried behind Jeb. Once they arrived at the carts, she noticed with relief the items were to be piled beside the carts- she would not have to lift it higher to load it herself. After placing her crate next to others that resembled it, she straightened. Quickly drawing a hand over her forehead, she walked purposefully back to the supply tent. The morning continued in exactly the same manner. Thankfully, the task did not require much speech or interaction as the boys scurried back and forth with their burdens distinctly resembling ants.

Zuko awoke with a start as the sound of footsteps reached him. Raising his eyes from the pair of booted feet standing before him, he recognized one of the less pleasant firebenders charged with his keeping. He struggled to get his feet beneath him. His efforts were rapidly undone with a swift kick that sent him tumbling down into the dust once again, wrenching his arms behind him at an even more painful angle. The firebender chuckled as he crouched down. "No funny business or I'll give you a few more scars." he muttered gruffly as he moved to unlock the shackles binding Zuko's wrists behind his back. The shackles snapped open and Zuko slumped to the ground, gritting his teeth against the throbbing pain and stiffness in his shoulders as he tried to heave himself upwards. "Get up." the firebender growled. "We're going to see the Admiral."

Zuko stood, his stiff muscles screaming in protest against the movement. He shook his hair out of his line of sight, his jaw set as the firebender cuffed his hands behind him. "Now walk, Your Highness," he snarled, chuckling. Zuko stared ahead blankly. The firebender snorted with disdain. "I said get moving!" he added, punctuating his order with another kick to the back of Zuko's legs, causing him to crash to his knees. Zuko looked past the man, his eyes unfocused and uncaring. "You lazy sack of shit, GET UP!" the firebender roared, tangling his rough hands into Zuko's shaggy hair and dragging him to his feet. The man propelled Zuko before him in this manner as they crossed the camp to the opulent tent in which the general resided. The firebender shoved Zuko through the heavy red canvas. "Here's the prisoner Admiral, as you requested."

General Bujing nodded and dismissed the man with a wave of his hand without even looking up from the table in front of him. With a curt bow to Zhao and Bujing, Zahn stepped outside. The embroidered crimson tent flap fell closed behind him with a dull thud.

As Zuko's eyes adjusted to the lighting, a tall man in the corner turned from the map he had been examining on the dimly lit table. "How kind of you to join us, Prince Zuko. Please be seated," he said politely with a wave of his hand though his eyes glimmered with hatred. Zuko remained perfectly still. "Very well then." Zhao muttered with a shrug. He gestured to one of his two rushers guarding the entrance who gave Zuko a quick shove that sent him sprawling. Unable to catch himself, Zuko slammed into the ground. "You've always been so difficult, Zuko. You'd think that scar would have taught you something." General Zhao said as he poured himself a glass of wine. Zuko raised his head, his face and hair caked in dirt. "Respect for your elders, perhaps? If not, at the very least, for your superiors," he added as he drained the glass. Zhao bent at the knees, smirking as he wrenched Zuko upwards by his hair.

"A little far from the sea, aren't you Admiral? A little taste of La's revenge was enough apparently." Zuko barked, a grin spreading across his dirty face as he remembered Katara telling the story of how the admiral had angered the Ocean Spirit by killing Tui, the Moon Spirit.

Zhao returned Zuko's grin with a maniacal smirk of his own. Shaking Zuko's head roughly from side to side, he laughed. "Actually, your dear father issued me a new directive: to locate his traitorous son and the misfit avatar gang. The airbender he wanted alive. The rest of you are mine to do with as I please." he finished with a sinister hiss. With a look of utmost contempt, Zuko spat in the man's face.

Zhao stood abruptly, wiping the mess off his face. "You just never learn do you, you stupid boy?" he growled, bringing his fist down squarely against Zuko's jaw. Zuko grimaced, spitting a mouthful of blood into the dirt beside him. "You have something that I want, and I intend to get it." Zhao straightened his armor over his robes as he stood up. "Where is the Avatar?" he demanded. Zuko stared at him in silence, his jaw set defiantly. Zhao shook his head as he turned to face Zuko once more. "You will give me what I want, boy, they always do in the end. And this time, your traitor grandfather isn't here to defend you. Lift him up!" he commanded. The masked rusher stepped forward again and grasped Zuko by the hair. He lifted him upwards, placing an arm quickly around the young man's throat while wrenching his arm behind him. Zhao stepped forward until his face was within inches of Zuko's once again. "I ought to give you a matching scar. Your father's work is quite impressive." Zhao muttered, turning Zuko's head to examine the scar left by his father. "It's quite a shame you haven't learned your lesson." Zhao scoffed before curling his fist and striking Zuko in the abdomen. The air rushed out of Zuko's lungs as he slumped against Zahn's grip. Zhao crossed the tent to the map once more. "I don't think Zuko is going to be very compliant this afternoon General. See if you and your men can loosen up his tongue a bit. We'll try this again later when we make camp, shall we?" he asked, returning to his seat at the rich mahogany table. Bujing smiled crookedly and clapped his hands. Zahn stepped across the threshold immediately, crossing the tent quickly. Zhao traced a route along the map with his finger. "Here. Ten leagues. See to it that we make it before sundown."

Zahn nodded curtly before rounding on Zuko. "Up!" he barked, dragging Zuko to his feet and shoving him roughly. "Walk, brat." Zhan ordered, propelling him forward once again. As they crossed what was left of the camp once again, Zhan shouted orders to those they passed. "Oy, Jeb!" he called, recognizing one of two young men bearing crates towards the carts, "Give me a hand with this eh?" he asked, indicating Zuko with a nod of his head. Jeb nodded curtly, placing his crate on the ground. He muttered something to his companion before taking off towards Zahn at a jog.

"What do you need Zahn?" Jeb asked as he slowed down. "Is he giving you trouble?" Zahn nodded.

"I don't have the time to deal with this one right now, there's things that need to be done to get this lousy show on the road. I need you and your mate there to get him loaded up so we can move out."

Jeb eyed Zuko. "This the Fire Prince?" he asked, unimpressed.

"Was," Zahn replied. "Now he's nobody." Zahn shoved Zuko again. "Just make sure he's chained up good and tight. Wouldn't want any accidents."

"No problem Zahn." Jeb replied, turning. He whistled loudly. "Koru!" he called. Katara turned, following the sound of Jeb's voice. "Put that down and help me out!" he added, indicating Zuko with a nudge of his foot. Zuko lifted his head to see who his new tormentor would be as Katara spotted him. Her blue eyes grew wide as the crate tumbled from her hands. She froze as she took in the dark bruise forming on his face, the blood mixed with dirt that now caked his chin, neck, as well as what remained of his tattered shirt, and the glazed look in his eyes; she hardly recognized him.

"Zuko?" she whispered. At the sound of her voice, Zuko's eyes flickered in panic. He shook his head almost imperceptibly, willing her to regain her composure before she exposed herself.

"Yeah that's him," Jeb muttered, unaware of what had transpired. "We have to get him loaded up into the carts," he explained. Katara was stunned beyond speech and simply nodded. "Help me get him up." Jeb said, grabbing Zuko roughly by the shoulder. Katara obeyed and together they heaved him onto his feet.

As they moved towards the carts, Jeb chatted animatedly without once losing his grip on Zuko. Katara nodded and occasionally grunted in agreement or provided an appropriate response, but internally her mind was racing. This could be the opportunity for them to escape, an opportunity that might not present itself again. It seemed like hundreds of possible scenarios ran through her head before they reached the long line of carts that had been hitched together in preparation for the camp's departure.

"Which cart?" Katara asked gruffly.

Jeb hesitated for a moment, considering the question. "I'd better go find Zahn and ask just to be safe," he replied. "You've got him?"

Katara nodded. "He's not going anywhere." Satisfied, Jeb took off across camp to find Zahn. Katara watched him go for a moment and as soon as he disappeared behind a row of tents, she rounded on Zuko, dragging him behind one of the carts.

Zuko stumbled behind her until she forced him to the ground. "What did they do to you?" she demanded in a hushed voice, seemingly on the verge of tears as she gingerly touched the side of his face. Zuko closed his eyes and leaned into her touch ever so slightly.

"You worry too much," he mumbled, softly kissing the inside of her wrist. "I promise it's nothing I can't handle," he added, raising his eyes to meet hers. She paused for a moment to collect herself, trying to calm the frantic beating of her heart.

"Don't be ridiculous, you can barely move," she quipped, shaking her head. "I'm going to get you out of here. Tonight, if possible."

"Please don't do anything stupid." Zuko demanded.

"Like what? Pretending to be a firebender and infiltrating a military camp?" Katara retorted, rolling her eyes as she stood up. Glancing around the camp, she spotted Jeb speaking with a large man she could only guess was Zahn. As she watched, he nodded and took off towards them at a slight jog.

"Yes, exactly like that actually. I've been meaning to mention that to you. What in the name of Agni are you tryi-" Zuko ranted before being cut off as Katara dragged him to his feet again.

"Shutup, Jeb's coming back." Katara hissed.

Zuko's eyes flickered briefly to the approaching young man and back to Katara's. "Hit me," he commanded.

"Are you insane?" Katara demanded in a whisper.

"You've been standing here talking to me, if you don't do _something_ he's going to ask questions. They won't let you near me if they're suspicious and then whatever scheme you've come up with to get us out of here will be impossible. Hit. Me. Now."

"No!" she snarled defiantly.

"Coward," he muttered.

Katara's balled fist crashed into the side of his face, knocking him back against the cart as Jeb arrived. "He mouthing off?" Jeb asked, eyes narrowed.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Katara replied through gritted teeth. "Where does Zahn want him?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"He said this one would be fine." Jeb answered, indicating the one against which Zuko had slumped. "I think you knocked him out." he added, mildly impressed. "Alright, I'll get up in the cart and pull, you push." Jeb said as he jumped up into the cart. He reached down and grabbed Zuko's wrists and braced himself. "Ready?" he asked. Katara nodded and shoved as Jeb pulled. Zuko slid backwards into the cart, where Jeb promptly dropped him. Jeb leapt deftly from the cart and tossed a length of chain and a heavy key to Katara. "You get up there and bind him to that ring against the back and I'll get his legs."

Katara nodded, scrambling into the cart. Kneeling by his head, she placed her body between Jeb and Zuko, breaking his line of sight. She unlocked the shackles, passing them through the ring Jeb had previously indicated. As she leaned over Zuko to reattach the shackles, Zuko's eyes opened ever so slightly. "Nice hook," he whispered with the tiniest smile, his lips barely moving. Katara rolled her eyes, barely concealing a smile herself as she pocketed the key.

"Alright, all done up here." Katara said, turning to Jeb as she straightened. Jeb rattled the shackles cuffed to Zuko's ankles to ensure they were secure as the sound of a gong echoed across the camp.

"Sounds like everything's done and they're ready to head out," Jeb explained as he stood. "Let's see if we can find Rhyu." Katara nodded before jumping out of the cart. She glanced over her shoulder as they ran towards the large group of young men gathered at the back of the caravan collecting their belongings. Her pulse quickened as she spotted Zuko leaning against the back of the cart, his intense gaze never leaving her. She reached into her pocket and lightly touched the key she had hidden there earlier.

_Please, let this work._

_**Author's Note:**_ _**Teehee. Angst. I love it. Poor Zuko, being all abused and what not. Also, I'm going with the idea that Zhao was not killed at the Seige of the North. Ass that he is, I love his conflict with Zuko far too much to see him go just yet.  
**_


	15. Ashes

Ignition

Chapter 15: Ashes

Katara followed Jeb across the clearing at a quick trot. As they approached the group of their agemates, they slowed their pace. The waterbender noticed as the firebender adopted what she had come to recognize as his signature swagger and barely suppressed a laugh. Several of the older boys turned to wave and called out to greet Jeb. When they stood among them, she jabbed his shoulder and tipped her jaw upwards slightly before slipping away from them to find Rhyu. Nodding in acknowledgement, Jeb returned his attention to his group of friends. _Men can be so strange._

As she wound her way through the bustling crowd, she found herself unable to locate her younger friend. Her brow furrowed as she continued to press through the massive group of young men. _Tui bless, this would be a lot easier if they were not all dressed exactly the same._

Finally her gaze strayed across a familiar frame dwarfed by the cart mounded with supplies. The small boy was struggling to unearth his rucksack which had been buried beneath the others as the goods shifted during travel. Rhyu grasped the thick leather strap in both hands and heaved repeatedly to no avail. Glaring at the pack, he paused for a moment before bracing first one foot and then the other firmly against the sides of the cart. Leaning backwards, he strained with all his might. Suddenly the heavy packs and crates beneath which his bag was buried shifted, causing him to fall backwards and strike the ground with a sharp cry. Many of the boys and several of the men burst into laughter at her poor friend's expense. The laughter doubled when the face of an older boy peered over the wreckage from where he stood on the other side of the cart.

"You really ought to be more careful, firemouse. If you get squished, what will the rest of us use for target practice?" he quipped derisively as he leaned against a stack of crates.

Katara scowled as she watched the older boy eagerly enjoying the attention. He was obviously older than Rhyu and possibly even Katara, judging by his brawny physique and what appeared to be an attempt to cultivate a beard. Barely repressing a disdainful snort, she stepped forward. She intended to help Rhyu to his feet and to help collect his gear, but stopped short as the stack of crates upon which the older boy balanced burst into flames. In an instant, the searing heat of a small explosion forced Katara and the others to the ground.

Uncovering her head, she lifted her gaze ever so slightly to survey the damage in front of her. Her eyes widened when she identified Rhyu standing over the older boy, his fists held tightly in the combat stance she recognized from their training session. The force of the explosion had loosened his top knot. His shoulder-length shaggy brown hair partially covered his soot-stained face. Given the circumstances, he appeared incredibly calm.

"Shutup Tinzo." Rhyu spat before stepping over the quivering young man beneath him. He scooped up his pack and slung it over his shoulder, eyeing the other boys. They regarded him for a moment in silence. Katara watched as Rhyu's resolve seemed to melt before the gaze of his peers. He took the slightest step backwards, glancing from face to face in the crowd as if he expected retaliation.

The silence was broken by the rapidly approaching footsteps of the foot soldiers. "What in Roku's name is going on here?" Zahn demanded as he and several others came skidding to a halt. Scanning the crowd of young boys, he was unable to find one who would meet his gaze. Rhyu shifted uncomfortably. It was just enough to attract Zahn's attention. He advanced on the young boy with a snarl.

"You. Firemouse!" He growled, using the favorite epithet ascribed to Rhyu by the boys. Rhyu quailed, his wide brown eyes darting frantically from the tremendous man before him to the smoldering crates to the boys and back again.

Rhyu opened and closed his mouth repeatedly as he struggled to explain himself. Jeb stepped forward confidently. "Tinzo was being careless and mistook the crates of explosives for less dangerous supplies. He treated them a little roughly, didn't you brother?" asked, glancing at the ashen face of the young man who had leapt to his feet upon the arrival of the adults. Tinzo hesitated before nodding slightly, averting his eyes.

Another man surveyed the damage to the goods in the cart. "Seems to be isolated Zahn. None of the other stores sustained any damage," he called as he quickly poked and rummaged through the other containers. "If I recall correctly, those had been with us since Ba Sing Sei. They were bound to be getting unstable. Matter of time really," he finished as he leapt down from the cart.

"Very well," snarled Zahn. "But let me say this. I better not catch wind of any more funny business or it will be a flogging for the lot of you. Get this mess sorted and start setting camp. You'll be finishing it in the dark as it is. And you," he added as he faced Tinzo, "I expect better out of someone your age. Petulant schoolboys have no place here." He turned on his heel and strode towards the front of the caravan. The other men followed, leaving the boys to return their attention to Rhyu and Tinzo.

Tinzo rounded on Rhyu and stormed towards him, rapidly closing the distance. Katara and Jeb reached him at the same time, inserting themselves between the advancing older boy and their friend. "Not recommended," Katara muttered as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"And what's a scrawny quim like you going to do about it?" Tinzo retorted, his face inches from Katara's.

"That's an awful lot of talk for someone who just picked his ass off the ground. Tell me, did you forget who put you there?" she replied casually, indicating Rhyu with the slightest inclination of her head.

Several of the boys chuckled. Jeb merely smiled. "Father would be _so_ proud."

"Can it Jeb. You heard Eras, the dynamite was unstable," his brother grumbled.

"Whatever you say brother," Jeb replied with a chuckle as he rolled his eyes. "Alright gents, let's get to setting camp. You heard Zahn."

By this time the other boys had regained their composure and with it, humor. Rhyu smiled after several of the older boys patted him on the back on their way to the carts. As a group they began to sift through the disorganized supplies.

After lugging what seemed like an inordinate number of crates, barrels, sacks, and packs from the carts to the flat area where tents had begun to spring up, Katara and Rhyu finally set down the last of their gear. Katara perched none too gently atop the crate she had tossed in the dust while Rhyu flopped comically and unceremoniously onto the ground beside her. She laughed to herself as he pretended to pant, reminding her of a polar dog that had been her companion as a child. She ruffled the hair on top of his head as she had once done with her pet. With a chuckle her young friend sat up and dusted himself off with his hands.

"I think that's pretty much a lost cause," Katara murmured as she examined her own dingy clothing. Untying the leather thong holding her hair knotted on the crown of her head, she allowed her hacked brown hair to hang down over her neck. After running her long fingers through it a few times, she was surprised by the amount of grit that was dislodged. She longed for a nice hot bath. Briefly she allowed her mind to wander back to the secluded springs on the outskirts of the Fire Nation where she and her friends had been able to rest ever so briefly.

"It's all the dust from the road. The wheels and the animals kick it up something fierce here." Rhyu explained. "You get used to it after a while."

Katara nodded as she continued finger brushing her hair in silence. After securing her hair once more, she paused and considered Rhyu for a moment. She noticed how relaxed he had become around her. He rarely stuttered in her presence. Seeing the increase in his confidence was heartening. "You lied to me you know," she stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

Rhyu sat bolt upright, indignant. "I did not!" he retorted without hesitation.

"You told me you couldn't firebend, and now I've seen you do it. Twice," she replied with a smirk. "See? Liar."

Rhyu merely rolled his eyes. "That doesn't count."

"Rhyu what are you talking about? You convinced a master – a MASTER of all people – that I could bend fire at a level appropriate for someone five years your senior and blasted that bully Tinzo."

"I thought you were younger," Rhyu muttered, attempting to dodge the question.

"You also thought I was a boy!" Katara replied, giving him a playful shove.

"Fair enough," Rhyu chuckled briefly before his face grew serious once again. The boy traced figures in the dust at his feet with a stick. "I can only do it when I need to - when something bad will happen if I don't," he murmured, plainly embarrassed and frustrated by his lack of control. "That's why my father sent me here, you know. He hoped the masters could teach me. Nothing else worked. I brought shame to my family."

"You think what you can do doesn't count? Rhyu, that's when your bending counts the most. So you can't impress your friends in training or shoot lightning from your fingertips to intimidate other people. So what? You are more than capable of accomplishing what you need to do. Control will come with time, you'll see." She leaned towards him and grasped his chin in the palm of her hand, forcing him to look into her clear blue eyes. "And don't you ever let me hear you talk of being ashamed of your skills again. If your family truly values firebending prowess over intelligence, kindness, and loyalty, then they are the ones who bring dishonor upon their name."

Rhyu managed a weak smile. After glancing around quickly to make sure what he was about to do would go unnoticed, he threw his arms around her waist. Katara was caught off guard for a moment, but rapidly regained her composure. She gave him a quick squeeze in return before they separated and exchanged brief smiles. Her breath hitched the slightest bit as she realized he reminded her in some ways of Aang.

Katara studied the movement around the camp as Rhyu unrolled his sleeping mat and blanket. If she was going to attempt to rescue Zuko, she would need to familiarize herself with the habits and behavioral patterns of the men around her as well as the layout of the camp itself. After a few minutes, Katara noticed many of the men and boys heading towards the north side of the camp. Most of them had removed their armor and tunics leaving only leggings, boots, and the occasional small knife. Turning to Rhyu, she nudged him with her foot. "And just where might they be going?"

"The river. Once we set camp, there's time to get settled. When we're close to the water like this, everyone swims and has a wash. We take it in shifts. Jeb will come get us all when it is our turn." Rhyu replied.

Katara paused. "And just how unusual would it be for someone to skip that whole adventure?" she asked, unsettled.

"That would attract some attention…" Rhyu replied cautiously.

Katara dropped her forehead into her palm with a sigh, brushing aside several loose strands of uncooperative hair. "More or less attention than discovering a female in their midst?"

Rhyu chewed his bottom lip apprehensively. There was no time to discuss the matter further though, as a cheerful greeting caused Rhyu and Katara to turn and look over their shoulders. Jeb and several of his friends approached. Both Katara and Rhyu appreciated the fact that his brother was nowhere to be seen among the group of older boys. Jeb and his gang dropped down next to Katara and Rhyu.

"I don't think you've all met Koru yet, but you remember him from that bit of fun with Tin earlier. Koru, I'd like you to meet Taiko, Rone, and Maroch." Jeb said, indicating each of the friends to whom Katara had yet to be introduced.

"Nice to meet you," she replied gruffly, nodding to each of them in turn.

Soon the group was caught up in conversation. Katara was pleased to see the older boys including Rhyu. From what she had seen so far, most of them typically chose either indifference or malice when it came to the younger, seemingly unskilled boy. It was just as well that they thought her to be what she would consider the strong, silent type especially considering how new to the group she was. By not expecting her to participate excessively in the conversation, they were allowing her to make observations and gather more information about the camp. _I'll put that to good use later. _

With distaste, Katara watched as Zuko was half-led, half-dragged to the center of the camp once again. The massive pole she had come to despise had once again been erected. Zahn tossed the heavy iron chain over the hook and cuffed Zuko's wrists together above his head. Katara flinched as the powerful, cruel man wrenched the opposite end of the chain, hoisting Zuko upwards until his feet strained to touch the ground. She was too far away to hear the cry that no doubt escaped his mouth, but his face communicated his agony in its entirety. Katara froze, her entire body tensed as Zahn leaned forward and muttered something to Zuko. Whatever was said, it was not well received. Zuko's face contorted with rage and without a moment's hesitation he kicked upwards, driving his foot into the older man's groin.

Zahn fell to the side with a thud, groaning as he writhed in the dust. Two soldiers rushed forward to restrain Zuko further. One produced additional shackles which were affixed to Zuko's ankles. He attempted to lash out again before the chain was looped around the pole, but it was no use. In fact, all it accomplished was to earn him an additional beating which the two men were glad to deliver.

When they were through Zuko's head hung low, his chin resting on his chest. Katara could see the thin dribble of blood and saliva that hung from his parted, cracked lips. Anger coursed through her as the two soldiers helped Zahn to his feet. He stumbled and shoved them away from him angrily before commanding them to stand guard over the prisoner. He staggered towards the group of young boys whose attention had been captured by the commotion. Muttering angrily to himself and still cradling his soft bits, he continued on his way to his personal tent. "Go to the river, now. Get out of my sight you useless spider rats!" he commanded as he passed. The boys scurried to obey their angry superior lest they attract any of his ire. Katara hesitated for a moment too long. "I SAID GO!" Zahn bellowed as he grasped her roughly by the collar of her tunic and thrust her forward, sending her sprawling. Katara scurried to regain her footing and took off with the boys as they hurried into the trees. The group slowed down once they reached the relative safety of the forest. Unable to turn back without attracting attention, Katara continued onward. _Don't panic, for the love of La don't panic…_

**Author's Note:**** Camp-related shenanigans and Mama-Bear Katara pep-talks were bound to happen eventually. And Rhyu needed to let off some steam, the poor kid. Let me know what you think please!**


	16. Smolder

Ignition

Chapter 16: Smolder

_Think, damn it, think!_

Katara's mind reeled as she followed the rowdy, jostling group of boys through the trees. She knew she had to come up with something and quickly - the rushing, gurgling river was rapidly approaching. All too soon they reached the edge of a clearing scattered with scrubby bushes and ferns. Before them the river swirled into a pool surrounded by outcroppings of large tan and rust-hued rocks. Several of the boys let out hoots of joy as they began stripping off their dusty clothes and splashing into the water. Katara averted her eyes willed herself not to laugh uncontrollably as Jeb and several of his friends darted in front of her.

_That's way more than I ever wanted to see of any of them…_

Had her predicament been less critical, she doubted she would have been able to resist the desire to laugh at the awkward situation. To Katara's relief, all of the boys finally seemed to be in the water. The younger boys mostly splashed each other and played games. Several of the older boys paddled easily into the deeps of the pool where they could tread water and talk without the commotion of the younger boys to disturb them.

Katara drew herself onto one of the larger, more asymmetrical rock formations where she sat with her legs crossed in front of her hoping to go unnoticed. Watching the boys, she noticed many of them carried scars similar to those on her arms that their clothing had previously hidden. Rone's shoulder bore a large crimson burn in the shape of a handprint and Jeb's chest was splashed with a deep red tinged in pink. Slowly it dawned on her that the Air, Earth, and Water nations were not the only victims of the 100 Years' War. Citizens of the Fire Nation paid for Ozai's brutality with their own flesh and blood – these boys and men were living proof.

As she contemplated what she had seen of the world during her travels with the Avatar, the darkness and evil of which people were capable, she wondered vaguely how long people like her friends could continue to fight before their resolve began to fade. Wrenching herself sharply from her dark thoughts, she focused her attention instead upon snippets of idle chatter - talk of training, homesickness, and from the older boys, girls. She smirked as she heard Rone and Maroch teasing Jeb about his failed attempt at wooing an innkeeper's daughter when the caravan had stopped in town to gather supplies earlier in their journey.

"So then the old man throws open the barn doors and what does he see? Good ol' Jeb rolling around in the dust with his little girl. All 'cause he couldn't walk and talk at the same time, the girl had him so caught up," Maroch finished, throwing his head back to laugh.

"Bowling for a bride, eh?" Rone quipped, drawing more laughter from the gathered boys. "Don't worry on it Jeb, little firemouse here wouldn't know what to do with a pretty girl if one fell into his lap either!" he added, splashing Rhyu lightly. Katara chuckled as she watched Rhyu blush. Her laugh caught Maroch's attention.

"Oy, Koru! Surely you've a lady or two back home," Maroch said, leaning his head back to float. "Go on, let's hear it."

Katara faltered as the boys turned their attention to her. Her quick attempts to concoct a story failing, Katara opted for the simple way out. "Nope. Not one," she said simply with a shrug. At least no one could accuse her of lying in that regard.

The older boys eyed her as if she had sprouted an additional head. Several laughed. "I don't believe it, not for a second," Rone muttered with a chuckle. "You're holding out on us."

"That'd just be unnatural," Maroch muttered, shaking his head and sending a spray of water droplets fanning out around him.

"You know what else is unnatural? You perching on that rock. Get in here, the water's great," Jeb called after resurfacing from a dive and brushing his sopping wet hair out of his eyes. The other boys joined in, beckoning Katara to jump in. Rhyu glanced over his shoulder at her. _This won't end well…_

Katara shook her head. "No, I'm good here thanks," she mumbled. The boys exchanged glances, each wearing an identical smirk. "Get him," Jeb murmured.

As if on cue the boys darted forward through the water, paddling hard towards the rock where Katara sat. She scurried to her feet, but not quickly enough. Maroch reached her perch first, and heaved himself out of the water to grab her ankle. Katara squawked and kicked his hand roughly with her free foot before scrabbling to the far side of the rock. With a howl, Maroch slipped back into the water while cradling his hand. "It's just a little water, damn!" he mumbled gruffly.

Katara let the first thing to come to mind slip out. "I can't swim," she mumbled. _Ridiculous…_

"Well it's not that deep," Rone replied with a shrug.

"Yeah just slide in, you can probably tou-" Jeb began before Katara cut him off.

"I said no," she stated with a sense of finality, flopping onto the rock once more.

Jeb and the others shared a glance. "Suit yourself," Maroch mumbled.

As the others returned to their conversations, Katara busied herself with washing what she could of her face and hair without being in the water. Eventually determining it to be futile, she crossed the large flat rock to peer into the deep pool on the other side. Watching the swirling dark water below, she sat back on her heels and decided that she would simply have to come back after dark. The sentinels were spread thinly now that two were posted to watch Zuko; she had confidence she would be able to slip in and out without being noticed. It was a simple matter of finding her way to and from the river without getting lost. Nodding to herself, Katara slowly began to stand.

Before she straightened, a shadow was cast over her. "Couldn't help but to hear that you could use some swimming lessons," Tinzo cackled as he slammed his shoulder into Katara's back. Off-balance and half-bent as she was, she tumbled easily into the deep pool beside her. She swore as she propelled herself to the surface. The fact that she was caught off guard and had not had the chance to close her mouth aided in her pretense as she came sputtering to the surface. Katara looped one arm around a spire of rock that protruded from the water and pulled herself against it. Her saturated clothing clung to her like a second skin. If she moved to get out of the water, there would be no missing the soft curvature of her hips or the swell of her breasts. No amount of binding could hide everything. Katara glared upwards at the guffawing older boy who stood on the precipice about a body length above her.

A stream of expletives that would have made her guttermouth brother blush escaped her parted lips in a hiss as she angrily wiped away the water dripping into her eyes. _Another fine predicament you've gotten yourself into Katara…_

Several of the boys were shouting at Tinzo at once. Jeb swam over to Katara quickly. "I swear he's adopted. I'll help you get back to the shallows where you can climb out, don't worry about it," he said quietly as he offered a hand. Katara squeezed herself tighter against the rock spur to which she clung and shook her head. Mistaking her reluctance for fear, Jeb insisted. "Come on, you've got to get out somehow."

Panicking, Katara automatically drew upon the cool, fluid power within and rejoiced as she felt it respond to her touch. A jet of water shot forward from her foot beneath the surface and curved to the right between them. The surface rippled and contorted before settling once more.

All of the boys including Jeb froze. "What was that?" Maroch demanded.

Rhyu's eyes widened as he picked up on Katara's plan as another vortex displaced the water's surface, circling Katara and Jeb. "There's something in the water!" he shouted as he began to flail dramatically, scrambling towards shore. The panic caught quicker than wildfire as the boys scattered, bolting for land as if their lives depended on it. They snatched up their clothes and gear and fled quickly back to camp.

Once she was certain the boys had disappeared, Katara propelled herself out of the water and onto the elevated rock from where she was pushed. Casting a glance around the clearing, she jumped from rock to rock until she was on solid ground. When a cluster of bushes to her right rustled, Katara spun to face it and braced herself. Rhyu poked his head out of the foliage with his arms raised. Chuckling, Katara relaxed. Pausing for a moment, she examined the line of bushes and small trees. "Rhyu, would you mind being a lookout while I bathe? I'll be quick about it," she promised. Rhyu nodded and scampered off into the trees. Selecting a large white pine that looked promising, he quickly swung himself up into its branches. Settling himself into the fork of a branch with his back against the trunk, he surveyed the forest floor below him. Using the firefinch chirp that had become their secret signal, he confirmed with Katara that he was in place.

"And no peeking. I suppose I should thank Tinzo, now I don't have to come back later," she muttered. She grasped the soggy tunic and plucked it away from her skin and pulling it easily over her head. After surveying the surrounding area one last time, she removed her boots and breeches. She placed them on one of the lower rocks and slipped gracefully into the water. Slowly she waded deeper into the cool, refreshing water until it swirled just above her waist. Feeling the drop in front of her with her feet, she paused. Reaching behind her back, she untied the soft white cloth she had used as binding and placed the linen another rock where it could be easily retrieved. A sigh escaped her as she was relieved of the restrictive garment before diving smoothly into the deep pool. She pulled herself through the water with natural, almost effortless strokes. Spinning herself slowly through the water to look upwards, she watched the fading light dance on the water's surface. Kicking off from the bottom, she resurfaced easily and went about running her fingers through her hair and massaging her scalp. Jeb did not lie, the water felt incredible. The quiet murmur of the moving water calmed and centered her.

When she was satisfied that she was about as clean as possible she began to wash her clothes. After rinsing the last of the dirt from her tunic and breeches she begrudgingly began the daunting task of wrapping her chest. The tunic and breeches followed. She paused momentarily to watch the last bit of light fade between the trees across the river before pushing gently to create a small wave. The swell lifted her out of the water enough to get her footing on one of the more stable rocks before receding with a soft whisper. Katara scooped up her boots and leapt nimbly from rock to rock until she stood on the soft clay bank.

Raising her hands together in front of her chest, she cast them away from her suddenly in a smooth downward thrust. The water sloughed off of her clothes and formed a large puddle at her feet. Fluffing her tunic and examining her reflection in the water, Katara gave a curt nod. "That ought to do it." She chirped to signal Rhyu, who lowered himself to hang from the branch upon which he had perched before dropping neatly to his feet.

"Ready?" he asked.

Katara patted her pocket to make sure the heavy iron key was in its proper place and then nodded. "We should get back before they notice we are missing. Wouldn't want them to think we were eaten by the unagi," she added, sharing a laugh with Rhyu as they stepped back into the cool shade of the trees.

Beneath the trees, a shadow shifted of its own accord. In the growing darkness the disturbance went unnoticed. A crouched figure watched the pair slip into the twilight through harsh, narrowed eyes. When at last their footfalls faded into silence and the sounds of the undisturbed forest returned, Tinzo stood. With a devilish glint in his eye he began the trek back to camp.

_You are mine little waterbender…_

At Rhyu's suggestion, the pair gathered firewood on their return trip. "That way, we'll have an explanation for being gone longer than the rest," Rhyu explained as he darted back and forth across the path, scooping up kindling.

"You're a good little schemer, aren't you? I must be a terrible influence," Katara replied with a laugh.

"Pretty much," the boy quipped, peeking over a cluster of bushes behind which he had recently ducked. After stepping awkwardly through the low branches with a bundle of twigs, he paused. "You know, I never would have done anything like this before you came," he said simply, his arms wrapped around the overly large parcel of switches and his head cocked to the side.

Katara's face fell ever so slightly. "I know. I'm so sorry to have dragged you into this Rhyu. It really isn't fair…" she mumbled. "If I get caught, it could get ugly," she finished. _Perhaps I should pull away. He doesn't deserve this._

"Nothing is really fair, is it? I was sent away by my family - that's not fair," the boy responded with a shrug. He paused as he remembered the stories shared by Zuko and Katara the previous night. "Your mother, the Avatar's entire race, the siege - this whole war isn't fair," he mumbled, scuffing the ground angrily with his foot. "Bujing and Zhao sit on their butts while kids dig the latrines, set camp, and move equipment. That's definitely not fair," Rhyu finished, deciding to take the lighter route. Katara smiled gently in response, still not convinced.

"I'm glad you came," Rhyu stated definitively. Katara met his gaze and was surprised by the intensity contained therein. "You're the best friend I've made."

Unsure of what to say, Katara simply smiled. "Actually, I wanted to give you something," Rhyu added. "It's Tamori, after all," he said as he rummaged in his pockets, awkwardly shifting the twigs beneath his other arm. He produced what initially looked like a tangle of twine which he dropped into her palm with a small grin. Puzzled, Katara picked it up gently.

"Tamori?" she asked, confused.

"Oh, that's right. Waterbender. Anyway, it's an end of summer holiday. Part of the Fire Lily Festival. You're supposed to give gifts to the people you care about. I know it's nothing s-special and you can't exactly w-wear it around camp, but I hope you like it," Rhyu explained eagerly as his stutter returned ever so slightly.

Katara untangled the confusing object and laid it out flat on her palm. Red and black thread was intricately knotted around a gold wire. In the middle hung a flat gold disk with a crude etching of a firefinch. "Rhyu, it's great!" she exclaimed. "When did you possibly have time to make this?"

Pleased that she liked the bracelet, Rhyu beamed. "While we were riding in the cart. You were distracted," he answered.

Katara stopped on the path and rolled down her boot. She wrapped the circlet around her ankle and fixed the clasp. Unfurling the shaft once more, she stood. "There, now I can wear it and no one will notice." After a moment, she added, "I'm sorry I didn't know or I would have given you something."

"Like I said, you already have," Rhyu replied with a shrug. "You're my friend."

The two stepped out of the shadows and into the flickering firelight of the camp. Upon seeing them, Jeb and his friends waved them over. After enduring a few jibes about wilderness navigation, they sat down with their companions. Rhyu and Katara helped to stoke up the fire the others had started in the little pit between their tents over which Rone hung a battered iron kettle produced from his pack. Each of them contributed a few ingredients for a stew from their rations and settled in to wait. Much to Katara's surprise, Maroch pulled out a small reed instrument and played a light, lilting tune that she vaguely recognized. Several of the boys began singing. Suddenly, Katara identified the melody as the one to which she and Aang had danced while disguised as students at a Fire Nation school. She never realized that it had words. She clapped along to the beat of the music and laughed as the other boys replaced the original lyrics with their own crude renditions. The music and chatter continued as they ate, sharing what little they had between the five of them. Turning her body away from the fire and coughing, Katara managed to disguise clumsily pouring some of the makeshift stew into her empty flask. After replacing the cork, she turned to face the group. "Smoke's getting to me," she explained with another hearty cough. Rone remarked that the wind must have changed direction. The group agreed and shifted to the side.

As night crept on, the group grew quieter. Many of the conversations diminished, and some ceased completely. Katara rested against her pack with her legs extended in front of her to watch as the first stars of the evening began to make their appearances. Reflecting on the last couple days, she heaved a sigh of relief. Admittedly, she had never expected to be within the camp for such a stretch of time and was grateful that she had not yet been exposed. She slipped her hand into her pocket and absentmindedly fiddled with the key to Zuko's chains, trying to develop a plan. Mentally she rummaged through her supplies, taking inventory of the items Iroh had left them. The pack was significantly lighter now; she wore the clothes provided and the rations had been quickly devoured as they traveled despite their best efforts to conserve them. _In his defense, the General was not given much time to pack…_

Zuko had carried the larger of the daggers provided as a boot knife. There was no doubt in her mind that it now hung on Zahn's belt. The only other items she could recall included the map, a strange lump of rock that resembled quartz, and a small field kit from the apothecary. As if she had been stung by a bumblefly, she sat bolt upright. Thankfully, her friends were too relaxed to notice. She struggled to her feet and stretched. "I think I'm going to call it a night," she mumbled through a feigned yawn.

Rhyu nodded and scurried to his feet as well. "Me too," he chirped. The collected young men nodded or waved in acknowledgement. "G'night," muttered Jeb as the pair headed off in the direction of their tents. Rhyu could barely contain his excitement.

_She has a plan…_

Across camp, Tinzo strode confidently between the fires of the older men. Approaching Zahn's tent, he stopped and snapped to attention. "Permission to enter, cadre?" he asked, speaking clearly. "This had better be good," Zahn growled as he lumbered to the opening, tossing the flap aside.

"I assure you sir, it is," Tinzo replied confidently.

**Author's Note:**** Happy Valentine's Day! I included fluffy moments just for the occasion. A tad longer than my last update, but hopefully you'll forgive me. The next one will come soon I promise. I already have the next few outlined, and I've definitely been bitten by the writing bug recently. In reviewing older chapters, I noticed certain changes in my writing style. I've gone back and changed a few things to reflect the development so the story is more cohesive. So if you've been with me since the beginning (unlikely after 4 years, I know, but it could happen!) you might want to check back a few chapters. I might go back and rewrite a few more of the bothersome passages, but there won't be any plot changes or anything too drastic. Special thanks to all of you who have clicked the 'favorite' button! Favorites, reviews and the like really motivate me to continue, so please feel free to apply liberally. **


	17. Incendiary

Ignition

Chapter 17: Incendiary

As soon as they were out of sight, Katara dashed to the tent she shared with Rhyu who followed on her heels. Skidding to a halt, she threw open the tent and crawled inside. Her smaller friend wriggled through the opening behind her and pulled the tent flap closed. Rhyu sat back on his heels and watched as the older girl rummaged frantically through her pack, dislodging the strangest assortment of items. Finally, it seemed like she had located the source of her frustration as she plopped down beside him with a small wooden box balanced across her folded legs.

Katara glanced up at him and smiled briefly before refocusing her attention on the small kit provided to her by General Iroh. She slid the flat top outward and let it clatter to the ground at her feet. Rhyu lifted up onto his hands and knees to investigate. The box held a neatly organized assortment of vials and sachets in a wide array of shapes and sizes. Katara fingered through the medley, mumbling to herself as she went.

"Aloe, comfrey, no, no…wormwood, no that won't do," she mumbled to herself as she rummaged through the medicinal kit. "Catuiba? Really? Good lord, now why would we need that?" she muttered, allowing the small pouch of the bark known for its aphrodisiac and hallucinogenic properties to fall back into the box. "Honestly Iroh, couldn't you pack something useful?"

Rhyu watched the older girl with rapt attention, hoping he would soon be informed of the plan. "What are you looking for?" he asked when the anticipation began to mount.

"Something to knock out those guards," she replied without looking up, her brow furrowed in a strange combination of concentration and frustration as she turned her attention to the numerous phials of extracts, tinctures, and serums. Lifting an older looking bottle from the container, she held it at eye level and swirled the viscous amber liquid. _It appears to be the right color at the very least._

Gently Katara unfurled the peeling label with her thumb. A smile spread across her face. "Perfect," she gasped. Holding it out to Rhyu, she muttered, "Take this. And be careful, it's nightshade."

The young boy gently took the bottle and set it on the ground next to him. Katara continued rummaging through the box until the located a tiny vial of what appeared to be a viscous white liquid. After snapping the lid back into its tracks and sliding it closed, she set the kit aside. "Milk of the poppy," she explained simply after noticing Rhyu's querying gaze.

"This should knock them out for a while," Katara stated as she began to mix the two using a dropper from the kit and a small flask from her pack. Securing the stopper in place, she held the mixture up to the light. "Looks good to me," she said, giving the bottle a tiny shake. "We'll mix it with a little honey to mask the taste and it should blend right in with their evening mead."

"Will it hurt them?" Rhyu asked. Katara shook her head. "It could if we gave them too much, but that shouldn't be necessary. We just want them to sleep heavily for an hour or so. A few drops each should be sufficient," she explained, tossing the small bottle into the air and catching it in the palm of her hand.

"Where did you learn all of that?" the young boy asked, clearly impressed.

"My mother had started to teach me about healing a while before we were attacked. My brother Sokka taught me the rest in the course of our travels. More often than not there wasn't a place that we could stop to resupply so we foraged and did what we could," Katara answered softly as she wrapped the bottle gently in a thin strip of cloth and stuffed it down into her boot. _That way I'll have it if the opportunity presents itself_.

"Was it tough?" Rhyu inquired.

"We managed," Katara answered with a shrug as she bundled up the scattered contents of her pack and went about refilling it.

"You miss your friends and your brother don't you?" Rhyu asked after a slight pause. Katara nodded silently. Not wanting to allow the longing to overtake her, Katara stood. "Why don't we go sneak Zuko some food and let him in on our little plan?" she suggested, picking up the half-filled flask of soup the pair had shared with the boys earlier and a roughly hewn bowl. Rhyu nodded and leapt to his feet. The two exited the tent quietly, trying to move as stealthily as possible. They stuck to the shadows when they could and darted quickly across the few open spaces between the rows of tents.

Coming to the last row of tents before the clearing in the center of camp, Katara and Rhyu paused. Peering around the edge of the tent in front of her, Katara swore. The guards were much closer to Zuko than they had been previously in the day. "There's no way we'll be able to talk to him," she mumbled angrily. Rhyu cocked his head to the side briefly, considering the scenario.

"No, I wouldn't say so," he retorted before snatching the flask and the bowl from Katara's hands. He emptied the soup into the bowl and tossed the container back to his shocked friend before stepping boldly out of the shadows. Not wanting to expose Rhyu, Katara remained frozen in the shadows, wide-eyed.

As Rhyu approached one of the guards turned to face him. Relief rushed through him as he released the small breath that he was not aware he had been holding. Thankfully, it was a soldier who was nicer to him than most. The second sentry was a greater distance away on Zuko's opposite side, staring into the trees. "Hey Ban," Rhyu called as he approached. Recognizing the boy's voice, Zuko lifted his head. The man Rhyu named smiled.

"Good evening little man," the older man replied as he set aside the helmet he had been polishing. "What brings you my way at this hour?" he asked as he stood. The man was tall and lean but sinewy. Katara noted the deep gash over his right eye, evident even in the dark from her distance. To her, he looked lethal despite his kind words. Praying her friend knew what he was doing, she continued to watch.

"Zahn said that I'm to feed the prisoner," Rhyu replied, nudging his elbow in Zuko's direction. To Katara's amusement, he did his best to act dejected as if the task had been forced upon him.

"Good to see that shit still flows downhill, even for you boys," the older man replied with a chuckle. "Alright then, get on with it," he added before sitting down to continue working on his armor. "He's pretty tame now aren't ya lad?" he called to Zuko.

Zuko did not acknowledge his query. Instead, he stared at the bowl in Rhyu's hands. Rhyu approached slowly, feigning distrust. "Are you sure he's r-restrained?" Rhyu asked, allowing the old quiver to return to his voice.

"Aye. His chi's blocked and those chains are so tight an elbow leech couldn't wriggle its way through. You'll be fine. Plus, Senno and I are here to see that nothing goes wrong. He knows what happens if he puts up a fight, don't ya boy?" Ban added, casting a glance over his shoulder at Zuko.

Zuko glared in return, the firelight illuminating the harsh purple bruises and dust-caked cuts he had sustained earlier. Ban chortled quietly to himself as he switched to sharpening his blade. Rhyu stepped forward and held out the bowl to Zuko. The young man eagerly raised his head as Rhyu set the edge against his dry, split lips and slowly tipped the contents into Zuko's mouth. The fire prince gulped down the stew readily, hardly pausing for to breathe until it was completely devoured.

Glancing over his shoulder to ensure Ban was out of hearing range Rhyu turned to face Zuko. "Aren't they feeding you?" he whispered. Zuko barely registered the movement of his lips.

He laughed weakly, letting his head fall to the side as he regarded Rhyu through his dark brown mop of hair. "I'm not exactly the guest of honor, now am I?" the older boy replied bitterly.

"Well, it won't be much longer…" Rhyu began, casting another nervous glance around them. "We're busting you out of here," he added with a mischievous smile.

"How? When?" Zuko asked, forgetting himself for a moment out of surprise.

Rhyu clapped a hand over Zuko's mouth and shushed him. Thankfully, Ban was too distracted by his maintenance and Senno was just slightly out of range.

"Tomorrow night," Rhyu breathed. "Zhao said we were camping here for a few days to round up some dissidents and heretics rumored to be hiding nearby. We'll come for you when the campfires burn down and everyone goes back to their tents."

"And what about your friend?" Zuko murmured gruffly, peeking around Rhyu to glare at Ban's back.

"Katara has that covered," Rhyu replied with a grin before straightening. "See you tomorrow," he whispered. Turning on his heel, he strode back towards Ban.

"Still got all of your fingers there boy?" Ban asked.

Tucking the bowl under one arm, Rhyu wiggled his fingers. "All ten," he responded cheerfully.

"Good, then you can still count hire than that twit Tinzo," Ban answered.

Rhyu laughed honestly, nodding his head. "I'm going to turn in. G'night Ban!" he called as he scampered into the darkness between the tents. Two hands reached out of the darkness and grasped the front of his tunic. He was spun around and set firmly on his feet. Before a word could escape him, Katara enveloped him in a crushing hug.

"You are far more intelligent than anyone gives you credit for, you clever, clever boy," she whispered as she held him at arm's length to look at him. A small laugh escaped her as she dropped her arms to her sides. "Forget firemouse, they should call you silvertongue."

"You really are a bad influence," Rhyu teased as they headed quickly back across camp.

"Did that explosion muddle your head?" Zahn demanded, crossing his arms over his thick, barrel-shaped chest. He strode forward, lifting himself off of the edge of the heavy wooden table against which he had been leaning while he listened to Tinzo's report.

"I know what I saw," the young man replied. "That skinny new brat palling around with my brother and his merry band of misfits is no messenger. It's a girl, and a waterbender at that."

"Then kindly explain to me how he managed to get through a training session with the masters," Zahn hissed, infuriated that his time was being wasted on the boy's mindless speculation.

"I don't bloody know!" Tinzo retorted, his frustration evident. "Maybe someone helped him. I can't imagine who. Jeb's not _that _stupid and the little brat that follows him around like a pup can barely make a spark!" he quipped.

"What your tongue, boy. If I didn't know your family you're head would be spinning right about now. He seemed to do fairly well when you vexed him earlier," Zahn replied smoothly, raising an eyebrow.

"He got lucky!" Tinzo yelled defensively. "You've seen him in training; the kid is useless for anything besides target practice."

"I'll give you that," Zahn conceded. "If his father wasn't of noble blood there's no way we'd have been forced to put up with him this long."

"Pity," Tinzo spat. "Enough about Rhyu, what of the girl?"

Zahn paused, looking Tinzo over. "It's a reach at best, but I'll look into it."

Tinzo nodded. "So do we go to Bujing first or straight to Zhao?" he asked impatiently.

"I'll ask again – did that blast addle you? Honestly!" Zahn hissed through bared teeth as he rounded on the boy.

"I saw her bathing in the river, there's no mistaking that. And the water bowed to her will. I would not lie about such a thing and for the last time, my head is _fine._ The men all say a young waterbending girl travels with the Avatar. Last I heard, Zuko the Traitor fought alongside them. Do you think it's a coincidence they're both here at the same time?" Tinzo stammered as he cowered. "They have to know where the Avatar is. He might even be near. Surely the Admiral would be pleased?"

Zahn scoffed as he crossed the tent to pout himself a bit of the sour wine the higher ranking men were permitted. "What are you now, 16 summers?" he asked, staring at the canvas wall at the back of the tent as he drank.

"Seventeen, sir," Tinzo replied.

"So young. So naïve," Zahn murmured.

"I don't understand. We'd be rewarded. They'd honor us!" the boy exclaimed emphatically.

"Or perhaps the Admiral would demand to know how she went unnoticed for so long. Did you consider that?" Zahn replied in a sinister snarl. Tinzo struggled to come up with a response, but Zahn cut him off. "You've been here long enough; you've seen what is done to conspirators. And that's just how we'd be seen. They'd say we were either neglecting our duties or involved in whatever plot these two have likely concocted. Personally, I like my limbs attached and being fed to Bujing's tigerdillo is not on my list of things to do," Zahn finished, turning to face Tinzo and resting against the table once more.

Tinzo's face blanched, his mouth snapping shut. In his two years with the division, he had witnessed several executions meted out by their superiors. The number of accusations had skyrocketed since Zhao's arrival nine months ago. Heresy, mutiny, insubordination – the list of charges went on.

"We've come to an understanding then?" Zahn asked. Tinzo merely nodded. "I'll tell you what. Find her and bring her to me. Secretly, do you understand? Don't go making a scene or I'll have your hide."

Tinzo nodded frantically. "Of course, sir. I'll find her. Tonight."

"See that it's done. That is all," Zahn finished, dismissing him with a wave of his hand. He watched the boy depart, his frown deepening at the thought of this new development. If the messenger really was a spy for the Avatar, they were facing a much larger problem.

**Author's Note:**** See, I told you I'd have it up quickly. Feed the writer bug – let me know what you think!**


	18. Charred

Ignition

Chapter 18: Charred

**Warning:**** Things are getting a little darker. Right now it's a little violence and some implied adult situations that may or may not be expanded upon in the future. Should that occur, the rating will be changed. If this makes you uncomfortable, I suggest that you stop reading. Consider yourself warned.**

Katara and Rhyu made their way back to their tent quickly, darting between the clusters of tents t avoid detection. Once safely settled inside, the two went about their evening preparations. Katara slipped between the blanket and her sleeping mat, drawing the cover over her hips. She then wriggled out of her breeches and folded them, setting them aside within reach. Rhyu was already fading, worn out by the course of the day. Quietly, Katara rummaged through her pack until she found her mother's necklace at the bottom. She pulled it out and gently ran her thumb across the carved surface of the intricate pendant. With a sigh, she flopped backwards onto her pillow and stared at the point where the tent came together above them. After closing her eyes and steadying her breathing, she felt herself begin to slip into semi-consciousness until all awareness left and she was able to pass into a deep sleep.

The young waterbender awoke with a start, sitting bolt upright. After a fearful glance around her, Katara remembered where she was. To her surprise, Rhyu had managed to sleep through her outburst. _Well now I'm up I suppose…at least I didn't disturb him._

Katara reached her arms over her head and stretched with a yawn. Relaxing, she decided it was as good a time as ever to find somewhere to relieve herself without the risk of being exposed. Standing quietly, she stepped into her breeches and pulled them over her hips before fastening the gold clasp. Pulling her hair up on top of her head and securing it, she stepped outside. She glanced up at the sky in order to estimate the time that she had been asleep. "Well, the moon has risen and begun to set, so it's more sleep than I thought," she whispered to herself as she slid her feet into her boots. With a perfunctory glance to ensure she was not being watched, she set off towards the line of trees where the woods began.

Katara smiled as she passed the small fire pit where she and Rhyu had shared dinner with the older boys. Jeb seemed to have managed to make his way back to his tent, as he was nowhere to be seen. The larger, burlier figure she quickly identified as Maroch rested with his back against the large log behind him, his head back and neck extended. She resisted the urge to chuckle as a deep, rattling snore escaped his parted lips. Roan lay on his side, his body curled around as much of the fire pit as he could manage. Katara could easily imagine him scooting closer and closer as the fire faded, pressing himself against the rocks to catch the last bits of heat radiating from them. Taking a moment from her errand, she tugged a thin, worn blanket from the young man's pack and gently flicked it across his body. Once satisfied she pressed on towards the forest, unaware of the watchful eyes upon her.

The darkness around her deepened as she reached the trees. For a moment, Katara hesitated. During the day, the forest had seemed much less threatening. As her eyes adjusted, she chided herself. "Don't be such a baby, you've been through worse…" she mumbled before stepping forward into the gloom. As she walked, her mind wandered. Her thoughts turned quickly to the developing escape plan. Doubt began to creep in until she shook herself from her reverie. "This ought to do anyway," she muttered, glancing back over her shoulder to make sure that she could no longer see the camp. Finding a suitable cluster of bushes, she stepped into them and hunched down.

Once finished, she stood and fastened her breeches. She tightened her belt as she stepped through the bushes. A twig snapped to her right. Before she could spin to face it, she was knocked aside. Katara scrambled to get her feet under her, fighting for traction on the loose dirt and slippery moss but Tinzo was on her before she regained her footing. Grasping the front of her tunic, he hoisted her onto her feet before slamming her backwards against the coarse bark of a wide tree. Katara's vision swam as her head struck the tree. In the dark, she could just barely see the deep red leaves as they blurred together.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I startle you?" Tinzo goaded, bending closer to look her in the eye and snapping her attention back to him. Katara thought it better not to answer as her mind raced for a way to escape. Thinking her trip would not take more than a few minutes, she had not thought to grab the small boot knife in her pack or the flask of water by her pillow. Kicking herself for her lack of foresight, she examined her other options and came up short. Confusion and apprehension spread quickly as Tinzo grinned. A knife flashed as he severed the leather cord that bound her hair. He grasped her hair roughly at the nape of the neck and spun her so that she walked in front of him. The sharp prick between her shoulder blades allowed Katara to locate the knife with ease. With a forceful push of her head that jarred her neck, he propelled her forward. "You're coming with me."

Katara's eyes darted wildly in her head as she searched for something that could be used to escape her captor. She tripped and skidded on the loose rocks scattered among the roots on the ground. Each time, she was hauled back to her feet by her hair and thrust forward once more. Her heartbeat accelerated as they approached camp. The pair slipped through the trees and into the clearing. Katara's breath hitched as the blade made an appearance, the tip placed just beneath the curve of her jaw. "Not a word," Tinzo hissed, applying the slightest bit of pressure to the knife for emphasis. They continued across camp in silence, keeping to the shadows as they passed the smoldering fires and clusters of tents where their companions slept.

Katara struggled ever so slightly as they approached the center of camp where Zuko was tethered. The dagger at her throat kept her moving. At the sound of approaching footsteps, Ban straightened and slid comfortably into a defensive stance. "Identify yourself!" he barked. The sound of the guard's voice woke Zuko from a shallow sleep. His eyes grew wide as Katara was thrust forward, followed by Tinzo.

"I found myself a deserter," Tinzo explained coolly, sheathing his knife. "We're going to go have a little chat with Zahn."

Ban relaxed slightly and glanced at Katara. "Best be on your way then," he muttered, eyeing what appeared to him to be a frightened young boy. Pity crossed his mind briefly. _Who among us hasn't thought of running at least once_? Frowning, he turned his back on the boys and settled himself once more to watch his quarry. Senno had slipped away to sneak in a nap shortly after the fires had died down. By his estimate, Ban only had about an hour before Senno came to relieve him for his turn. With his thoughts occupied by the prospect of changing watch, the older man did not notice the frightened looks exchanged between Katara and the fire prince as she was hauled away by her captor.

With a final shove, Katara stumbled through the unsecured flap of Zahn's tent into semi-darkness and landed in the dust on her knees. "Brought you something," Tinzo muttered absentmindedly as he strode into the tent.

Zahn turned to inspect their prey with a smirk. "This is the one then?" he grumbled, taking a swig of wine. Tinzo nodded. The older man set his flagon down on the table and leaned against it, crossing his arms over his chest. "Go on then, prove it if you're so convinced."

Without hesitation and despite the girl's struggles, Tinzo grabbed the collar of Katara's tunic and wrenched her around to face him. He sliced down the back of her tunic with his blade and gave a sharp tug. With the ripping sound of shorn threads, it fell open around her. As she glared up at him, he pulled the shreds of the tunic down over her shoulders until it felt the ground at her feet. Goosebumps rippled across Katara's flesh as the cool night air came into contact with her exposed skin. The thin wrap used to bind her breasts did little to guard against the chill or to protect her dignity. Quickly she wrapped her arms around herself, though it did little to make her feel better about her current predicament.

"So it is true," Zahn mused as he strode across the tent. "And what would your name be, pet?" he simpered. Katara remained steadfast and silent. Zahn drew level with her and stopped, pausing to look her over. "You found yourself a sweet little thing, didn't you boy?" he muttered. The two men shared a leering laugh that did nothing to ease Katara's fears. Zahn reached towards her face. Instinctively, Katara flinched.

"A bit jumpy though," Zahn muttered with a chuckle. "Don't be scared love, at least not yet," he added as he gently brushed her hair with his rough hand. "Why don't we start with your name?"

Katara kept her mouth clamped firmly shut, intending not to answer. Suddenly Tinzo gave her another rough shove and knocked her to the ground. Once again he wound his fingers through her hair and pulled her head and chest off of the ground, forcing her to look up at him. "He asked you a question and I suggest you answer it!" he snarled.

Zahn laughed to himself and shook his head as he took another sip of wine. "These young boys, they can be so hard to control sometimes. You never know what they'll do," he muttered with a shrug. The thin tight-lipped smile on his face made Katara even more uncomfortable as Tinzo ran a finger down the side of her neck, causing her to tremble.

"My name's Kera…" she began, trying in vain to control her shaking voice as she concocted a background story to accompany the name she had heard once in a village market.

"There, now that wasn't too hard was it? Let the poor girl up Tinzo, she seems to have come to her senses," Zahn said calmly. He took a seat at the table and placed his hands on his knees in what Katara assumed was supposed to be a welcoming, fatherly gesture. Distrust coursed through her instantly.

"Now why don't you tell the two of us what a pretty thing such as yourself is doing here in all this mess?" Zahn asked, feigning patience.

"My brother Koru was hurt during the spring. When his conscription notice came from the Capital midsummer he was still bedridden. My family could not afford the fines or the dishonor so I disguised myself and came in his place," Katara murmured, improvising as she went.

"Now there is a loving sister, wouldn't you say Tinzo?" Zahn replied with a smile. "Unorthodox, but well-intended. Self-sacrificing even."

Katara barely managed to conceal her shock. She scarcely believed it possible that the men believed her haphazardly concocted lie. Her heart raced as Zahn approached.

"Real shame it's all a ruddy lie," he spat. She did not have time to shield herself before he struck her. Once again she attempted to pick herself up out of the dust, noticing with dismay that the hand with which she brushed the dust away from her mouth came back bloody. "Get her up!" Zahn barked.

Tinzo eagerly obeyed, twisting her arms up behind her and lifting her to her feet once again. He pulled her against him to steady her as she swayed. With her chin resting almost on her chest, Katara looked up at Zahn through her shaggy bangs. He considered her for a moment before turning to Tinzo. "And you're sure you saw her waterbend?" he asked.

"Yes. She caused the disturbance at the lake, and I saw her doing a few tricks while bathing when she thought no one was looking," Tinzo replied confidently.

"Very well then. Secure her in the corner until the morning when we can decide what to do with our foolish little spy," Zahn commanded, tossing Tinzo a pair of shackles that matched those that bound Zuko's wrists and ankles. "You'll watch her until then. Unless the camp is burning to the ground, do not wake me," he called over his shoulder as he tugged on a pull cord that caused a heavy canvas divider to close behind him.

Katara's heart sunk as she felt the heavy, cool metal cuffs tighten against her wrists. Tinzo's hands grasped her shoulders and he spun her to face away from him. She thrashed against him as his hands travelled down her sides to her hips and along the inside of her thighs. "Wouldn't want to miss any weapons," Tinzo whispered softly with a sly grin. "You're a fiery one despite all those water tricks aren't you?" he scoffed. Glaring, Katara spit in his face.

Tinzo swore, wiping the bloody mess angrily with his hand. Without hesitation, Tinzo landed a swift kick squarely in her abdomen, knocking her to the floor as the air rushed out of her lungs. Fighting the urge to vomit, she curled inward defensively. Tinzo's shadow stretched over her. Nervously, she glanced up at him through narrowed eyes. "You're in for a long night," he snarled menacingly.

**Author's Note****: Sorry for the delay, I'm sure you've grown accustomed to more frequent updates. Life got in the way the last few days but now I think we're back on track. Let me know what you think, particularly of the predicament that Katara has stumbled into. Reviews are much appreciated!**


	19. Singed

Ignition

Chapter 19: Singed

Rhyu awoke with a start, his heart pounding and his forehead beaded with sweat. He groaned as he stretched his legs away from him and wiped his brow. He sat up and hung his head between his knees with his forehead resting on his folded forearms. As he fought to regain control of his breathing, his mind wandered back to the strange nightmare that had occupied his thoughts moments before. He opened and closed his eyes several times, clenching them shut and hoping to rid himself of the horrible images. "Katara?" he hissed, wondering if his thrashing had disturbed her sleep. "Katara I had the weirdest dream," he muttered as he turned to face his companion. He was shocked when his gaze came to rest on her tussled blanket and empty bedding. Frowning, he clambered to his feet and poked his head through the tent flap. The furrow between his brows deepened when he noticed her boots were no longer beside his.

The boy stepped out of the tent and slipped quietly into his boots, balancing awkwardly first on one leg and then on the other as he hurried. He darted quickly towards the fire pit where they ate the night before and skidded to a stop next to Roan. Disappointment hit him as he realized Katara was not among them. He nudged the older boy gently with the toe of his boot. "Roan!" he muttered. When the older boy gave no response, Rhyu became frustrated. With a soft kick, he flipped Roan onto his back. The older boy's eyes fluttered open as he coughed. Blinking against the half-light of the morning, he was surprised to be staring up at Rhyu.

"What?" he groaned as he rolled onto one side, easing himself up on his hands. "Can't go around waking people up like that kid, you're likely to get hurt," he mumbled, rubbing his face idly.

"Have you seen Koru?" Rhyu demanded.

"Not since last night. He left with you didn't he?" Roan grumbled.

"He wasn't there this morning," Rhyu explained.

"Maybe he had to piss, Rhyu. Come on, you woke me up for that?" Roan complained, looking up at Rhyu with eyes still heavy from slumber. "I'm sure he'll turn up, go back to sleep or something. We'll have to be working soon." Roan rolled back over, pulling his pack under his head as a pillow and promptly fell back to sleep.

Rhyu stared at the older boy for a moment before considering the line of trees where the clearing ended and the forest began. He debated internally whether or not he should go looking for his friend. Roan's suggestion was certainly possible. When the idea of stumbling upon Katara in the woods with her breeches down crossed his mind, Rhyu shook his head. "No, that certainly wouldn't do," he whispered to himself. Deciding it better to wait until she returned, he settled himself on the log and went about breaking kindling into manageable pieces for a fire.

Soon Rhyu had a pile off sticks and twigs of a sufficient height for a fire over which their breakfast could be cooked. He took a deep cleansing breath and centered himself as he stood. Drawing his left knee towards his chest, he reached inward to the source of his power as the masters always instructed. Feeling its warmth, he directed it downward with a powerful thrust as he kicked. He stumbled backwards as a burst of flames jetted away from his left foot. Steadying himself quickly, he smiled as the fire crackled to life, licking at the rocks and small stones scattered around the ring of the fire pit.

Rhyu spun as the sound of soft clapping startled him. Across the fire pit, Jeb stepped over another log and sat down. "Well done," he said simply as he bent down to throw a small log atop the flames. Rhyu eyed him strangely, attempting to discern whether or not the older boy was teasing him. Jeb threw his hands up in mock surrender. "Hey, don't look at me, I actually meant it," he said sincerely. "I know the guys give you a rough time in training but don't paint us all with the same brush. Plus, it's too early for that crap," he added, stretching as a yawn distorted his face and speech.

Rhyu cracked a smile and crouched down to help Jeb feed the growing fire. Soon the flames roared between the two of them. From his pack, Jeb drew a thin, flat metal pan which he placed on a rock that he twitched further away from the flames with the toe of his boot. From the pocket of his tunic, he gently pulled five f what looked to Rhyu like the small white balls his cat had so enjoyed. Noticing the brown speckles scattered across their surface, he laughed. "Where did you get eggs?" he asked.

"I woke up early and couldn't go back to sleep, so I took a stroll. Found a little nest and figured they'd do well enough for our breakfast," Jeb explained as he cut a small bit of fat from the trim of his rationed meat. The smell as it melted and began to sizzle caused Rhyu's stomach to growl. "Almost wasn't worth it," Jeb muttered as he swirled the pan. "Something in the woods caught the attention of those two guards watching the prisoner. Thought it was me for a second. I thought for sure I was going to be flogged but I ducked down and they ran right by me."

Rhyu's eyes widened. "Did they say what it was?" he asked, worrying again for Katara's safety.

Jeb shook his head. "No, they just took off towards the river."

"I have to pee," Rhyu said awkwardly, jumping to his feet. Before Jeb could do anything more than look at him strangely, he set off towards the tent. He reached it quickly and dropped to his knees, rifling quickly through the items scattered on Katara's side of the tent. Finally, his fingers brushed the cool metal of the heavy key she usually kept in her boot and the tiny glass bottle of sleeping draught that Katara had concocted. With a sigh of relief, he pocketed the items and crawled backwards out of the tent.

His plan came to him quickly- free Zuko, and find Katara before the guards did. Certain she had somehow caught their attention, he urged himself not to panic as he dashed across the camp. _Thank Agni most of them are still sleeping…_

He stopped himself just short of the last row of tents. Peering around the corner, his heartbeat accelerated. Just as Jeb had said, the guards were no longer there. Casting a final glance around the clearing, he darted to Zuko's side. He crouched behind the fire prince and began working at the chains. "Come on, come on…" he muttered to himself. Finally he felt the key turn in the tumbler. The shackles fell away from Zuko's wrists and ankles, waking him.

Zuko mumbled incoherently. Growing impatient, Rhyu grasped his shoulders and shook him. "Wake up!" he snarled fiercely as Zuko's eyes fluttered. "Get up, get up damn it!" Rhyu spat as he placed his hands beneath Zuko's arms and attempted to haul him to his feet. Zuko's full body weight pressed against the smaller boy as he tried desperately to push the fire prince onto his feet. Unbalanced and weakened from several days of immobility, Zuko stumbled forward onto all fours in the dust.

"We don't have time for this!" Rhyu growled, tearing at his hair and glancing fearfully around them once more. He bent down to look Zuko in the eye. "Get up," he commanded. "Katara's in trouble."

Zuko's eyes opened wide before narrowing in anger. He pushed himself up with arms that shook and struggled to get his feet beneath them. As soon as he was vertical, Rhyu grabbed the front of his tattered tunic and began to drag him towards the trees. Zuko dug his feet in and twisted out of Rhyu's grip. "Where are you going? She's in there," he muttered, pointing in the direction of Zahn's tent.

Rhyu looked at Zuko, considering whether exhaustion or a blow to the head was the cause of Zuko's delirium. "She wouldn't go in there, she's not stupid. She's off in the woods – your guards are after her. We have to go!" he explained quickly.

"No, she was dragged past me by that whelp Tinzo last night. She's in there," Zuko turned on his heel and strode towards the tent as rage contorted his features. Suddenly, Rhyu was in front of him, pushing against his chest.

"You can't just go in there, fists blazing," Rhyu muttered as he struggled against the momentum of the boy twice his size. "We have to have a plan!"

"I have a plan," Zuko snarled angrily.

Rhyu balled up his fists and struck Zuko in the chest. "You don't know who's in there. It could be Zahn, or it could be half the guard," he muttered as Zuko continued to push him forward.

"I hope it is. I've got a bone to pick with them, you see," Zuko countered.

"Are all of the fire lords this dense?" Rhyu spat, giving Zuko a final shove.

Zuko regained his balance quickly. "Don't be insolent," he muttered. "I am not in the mood."

"You're right, you're in the mood to go off half-cocked and possibly get you, me and Katara killed. Seems like a great plan to me," Rhyu retorted, folding his arms over his chest. "Do you even want to consider my way?"

"Not particularly," Zuko replied with a quirked brow.

Rhyu pressed on despite Zuko's response, pleased to see that the older boy had at least stopped walking. "Zahn sleeps in the back of the tent. He wouldn't humble himself to watch her. He'd assign someone else, probably Tinzo. I'm willing to bet she's up front," he reasoned quietly.

"Fine. I'll grab whoever is guarding her, you see to her. We'll do it quickly and quietly. Let's go before my guards return," Zuko stated as he moved forward. The pair paused once more outside the tent to listen. The only audible sounds from within were the regular, rhythmic snores emanating from the back of the tent where Zahn presumably slept. Rhyu nodded to Zuko before the two burst through the opening and into the dimly lit tent.

Tinzo spun as the tent flap rustled. Before he could make a sound, Zuko was on him. The fire prince wrapped an arm around Tinzo's throat and squeezed, nearly crushing his windpipe as Zuko took him to the ground. Tinzo's hands scrabbled at Zuko's arms as he fought for air. "Get her!" Zuko whispered to Rhyu, tightening his grip on Tinzo's throat to silence the sounds escaping him.

Rhyu darted over to the corner where Katara lay on her side. He hesitated for a moment at the sight of the bruises and scratches that covered what was visible of her body and face. At Zuko's urging, he reached out gently to touch her. Her blue eyes flew open and she lashed out at Rhyu with a powerful kick, sending him flying backwards and onto his back. With her arms bound behind her, she still managed to roll to her feet. When Rhyu sat up, she was crouched in the corner and coiled to spring.

"Katara, it's us!" Zuko hissed from his place by the door as Tinzo continued to struggle. Her eyes flicked back and forth between the two of them before she recognized them. Panting, she relaxed slightly. Rhyu approached her cautiously, not entirely convinced that she would not send him sprawling again the instant he touched her. He held the heavy iron key in front of her before reaching around behind her to free her wrists from the shackles. As soon as they fell to the ground, she leapt up to wrap her arms around his shoulders. She squeezed him tightly, her eyes welling up.

Zuko cleared his throat as Tinzo's legs thrashed wildly. Katara turned to Rhyu. "Bottle," she murmured as she extended her palm, hoping the boy had brought the bottle as well as the key. Thankfully, he slapped it quickly into her hand. She limped across the tent until she stood in front of Tinzo and Zuko. Tinzo's eyes widened as she waved the flask in front of his eyes. "Paybacks are hell," she murmured before reaching forward and pinching his nose closed. She waited as he rolled his head from side to side, trying in vain to wrestle himself from her grip. After struggling for what seemed to Rhyu like an hour, he finally gasped. Katara emptied half of the bottle into his mouth with one swift motion, before grasping his jaw and holding it shut. A thin line of amber liquid dripped from the corner of his mouth as he coughed and attempted to spit the bitter mixture, but Katara maintained her grip. Her piercing blue eyes bore into his until his vision blurred. His eyes rolled back into his head and when Zuko released him, he flopped to his side in the dirt.

"Put him over there," Katara murmured, indicating the far corner of the tent with a jerk of her head as she stood and replaced the stopper. Zuko and Rhyu dragged the boy's limp body into the corner while Katara stared at the divider behind which Zahn slept soundly.

As Rhyu dropped the boy's legs, he turned to Zuko. "Is he dead?" he whispered.

Zuko placed two fingers against the boy's throat. "No he's still got a pulse, he's just asleep. For now," he hissed. The two stood, returning their attention to Katara. They exchanged a concerned glance as they noted the strange expression on her face.

Zuko crossed the tent slowly. "Katara, we should go," he whispered, reaching out to her. He gently brushed the side of her hand with a finger before enclosing her smaller, bruised hand in his. She turned to face him and crashed into him headfirst. Stunned, he paused for a moment before wrapping his arms around her as she clung to his chest. He breathed a sigh of relief and lightly kissed her hair. "I know, I know," he whispered. "But we have to go now."

She nodded and turned from him, wiping her face. Despite the situation, a spark of happiness fluttered through Zuko's chest when she did not pull her hand from his. Katara led the way to the opening of the tent and peeked through it. "Clear?" Zuko asked. She merely nodded. The trio slipped quietly through the tent flap and into the morning light. Katara stopped suddenly, causing Zuko and Rhyu to bump into her. Their gaze followed hers until they noticed the half dozen or so men beginning to move through camp.

"Damn they're starting to wake," Rhyu muttered as he scrambled for a plan. "Katara, you and Zuko head for the river. I'll go get our packs," he said as he moved to step forward. Zuko grasped his shoulder, stopping him short.

"There's no point in getting yourself caught over some gear," Zuko murmured.

"And you two aren't going to make it very far without Katara's supplies. I'll be in and out quickly. Besides, I actually belong here. I'm a lot less suspicious than the two of you."

"He's right," Katara croaked, her voice hoarse from disuse. "We'll go. We'll hide by the rocks where I fell in. The usual signal?" she whispered.

Rhyu nodded before taking off towards their tents. Zuko and Katara turned and headed for the trees as fast and as quietly as they could manage. When they reached the trees, they both exhaled breaths they had not been aware that they were holding. The morning light had yet to penetrate the canopy and the surrounding shade was comforting. They hurried wordlessly through the underbrush, stopping only when Katara located a familiar pile of rocks. She dug through them quickly until she found the clothing she had left prior to donning her disguise. Tucking it under her arm, they continued on until they reached the edge of the trees. Zuko held his hand in front of Katara, indicating she should stop. His eyes scanned the river bank. Seeing nothing, the pair slowly stepped forward. Zuko searched for an adequate hiding place. Before he could locate one, Katara tugged on the sleeve of his tunic.

He allowed her to lead the way as she darted forward, leaping from rock to rock across the shallows towards an impressive rock formation around which the river parted at its center. They scrambled atop the structure with a considerable amount of effort before settling on a large, flat rock. The pair paused as they caught their breath. "I swear that was easier before," Katara panted. Zuko nodded as he looked around. The spot was concealed well enough, as long as they stayed seated or crouched. At the very least, they would be able to see and hear anyone who approached. Katara sat up to lean against the rock behind her. The light of the rising sun illuminated her face for the first time, causing Zuko to sit up suddenly.

"What did they do to you?" Zuko gasped angrily as he gently lifted her chin to meet his gaze.

"Nothing worse than what they did to you, no doubt," she replied softly, looking at the ground.

Zuko brushed his hand along the line of her bruised and swollen jaw and brushed his thumb gently against her cracked lower lip. She leaned her cheek against his rough palm in an almost imperceptible movement. The purple and black bruises and claret lines of dried blood stood in stark contrast against her tawny skin.

"I must look awful," Katara murmured, watching his expressions as he surveyed the damage. "I'll heal," she added, attempting to calm him when she noticed his hand began to tremble. She wrapped both hands around his, pulling towards her. She pressed her lips softly against the broad back of his hand. "We got away, that's all that matters."

"No, it's not. And soon I will make them pay," Zuko replied as he stood. He slipped the remains of his tunic over his head and ripped it quickly into large strips. Peeking over the tops o the surrounding rocks, he half walked, half slid to the water's edge. Once the rags were soaked, he returned to Katara's side. "For now, let's just get you cleaned up," he murmured.

Katara went still as he gently dabbed at her face with the cool, wet cloth. He started at her hairline, removing the dirt and caked blood as he moved slowly down her face and neck. The experience was odd for Katara. She was accustomed to being the one helping, not the one being helped. All the same, it was calming which she desperately needed.

"Turn around," Zuko said softly. Katara complied, turning to face away from him. He gathered her hair in one hand and draped it over her shoulder before continuing to tend to the scrapes and cuts on her upper back and shoulders. He reached the top of the linen used to bind her breasts and stopped. Tugging on it gently, he asked to remove it. Katara hesitated before reaching up to her side and untucking the edge for him. He unwound it slowly until it fell away and exposed her back.

"I'll stay behind you, don't worry," he mumbled as he resumed washing her. "You're the least of my worries," Katara replied calmly with a stifled laugh, her eyes closed. His gaze traveled slowly down the soft curvature of her spine. Bruises in the shape and pattern of distinct fingerprints encircled her upper arms, meeting at the back. Her wrists were chafed and blistered from handcuffs. A small incision directly between the shoulder blades told him that someone had pressed a blade against her. A large bruise spread across her left hip. The other bore bruises in the shape of several fingers and a thumb that wrapped around her waist. Numerous scrapes lay scattered across her back. As he tended her wounds, his stomach rolled. As his hands began to shake again, he paused. Sensing the tension, Katara leaned back against him until her head rested on his shoulder. She reached up and gently placed the palm of her hand against the side of his face.

"I know you're angry. So am I. And they will pay for it, but not now. We need to get as far away as possible. You know this," she whispered.

Closing his eyes, he landed his head against hers and nodded. "I can't stand the thought of you being hurt," he murmured, his lips brushing her hair.

"How do you think I felt watching you beaten and in chains?" she replied softly. "They're time will come and we will make them answer for everything they have done. We have more pressing matters to deal with."

Zuko simply nodded. He watched as she stood and went to retrieve her clothing. With her back to him, she struggled to lift her right arm over her head. He stood and assisted her, gingerly avoiding her injuries as he pulled the light blue tunic into place. She turned and took the cool cloth from his hands. "Sit," she instructed simply. He obeyed and sat completely still as she cared for his injuries.

Once finished, they sat side by side once more on the hard rock surface beneath them. After a moment's pause, Zuko pulled her closer to him and onto his lap. He draped his arms around her and held her close. Katara settled against him and tucked her head under his chin, comforted by the slow rise and fall of his chest and the warm, protective strength of his arms. After a few minutes of silence, Katara lifted her head. "Is this going to be a common thing for awhile, or…?" she murmured with a smile.

Zuko chuckled and squeezed her gently. "Believe me; I'm not letting you go any time soon."

**Author's Note:**** D'awwwwww! Sorry, I was feeling a little sappy so this is what you get. Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know. **


End file.
